Pregúntale a tu personaje!
by bubbleblack
Summary: -Soy Mayu Black! Y estoy aquí con los miembros de Vampire Knight, los cuales aceptaron venir amablemente! -Me secuestraste! -Oh calla Zero-chan, yo para nada te golpee con una escoba n.n -Si lo hiciste Mayu-san -Tu también Yuuki-chan n.n? Bueno pasen y lean esta loca entrevista he intento de historia! (Posible Yaoi) Rated "T" por posibles malas palabras... n.n
1. Chapter 1

-Hola soy Mayu Black la por así decirlo hija perdida de Bubble Black y les he pedido amablemente a todo el elenco de Vampire Knight que vinieran... - La pelinegra conductora, por así decirlo, fue interrumpida.

-Amablemente! Me golpeaste con una escoba y me ataste!.- Grito irritado un chico de cabellos plateados y cara de pocos amigos, si, Zero Kiryuu.

-Bueno a mi si me lo pidió amablemente.- Dijo un rubio de ojos verdes, ese era Takuma Ichijo, un castaño de ojos azules y una peli-naranja de ojos de igual color asintieron. Rima Tohya y Senri Shiki.

-A mi me prometió pudin!.- Exclamo feliz una castaña de cabello largo y ojos marrón, Kuran Yuuki o anteriormente llamada Cross.

-Yo vine por que dijo que había muchas chicas esperando por mi.- Dijo Hanabusa Aidou.

-Si como decía... Haremos algo interesante! Ustedes, si ustedes lectoras, pueden preguntar lo que sea a nuestros invitados! Y si no contestan o se niegan a hacerlo cha cha cha chan... Tendrán un castigo! o reto... como sea...

-Mierda desata me maldita loca!.- Volvió a gritar Zero meneándose en el piso.

-Si prometes que no me intentaras matar lo haré Zero-chan.

-... Imposible que te prometa eso! A parte de que me secuestras, me traes a un cuarto extraño con un montón de chupa-sangres, quieres que no intente matarte!.

-Pero... Primero que nada! Te pedí amablemente que vinieras, te negaste, ok eso lo puedo pasar, pero me cerraste la puerta en la cara y me llamaste loca! ¬¬"

-Nadie va con un extraño por ahí! Desate me y veras como te ira!

-Waaaa Kaname-kun, Zero-chan me da miedo T.T.- Lloriqueo la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a cierto Sangre pura, este acaricio los largos cabellos negros.

-Lo se, Kiryuu-kun es demasiado amargado y antisocial, un emo en mi opinión, no te asustes.

-Siento que he visto una escena similar hace algún tiempo.- Murmuro Ruka y Akatsuki asintió.

-Ni-san, ya de ja de moverte o te lastimaras con las cuerdas.- Le sugirió Ichiru a su hermano, Zero dejo de retorcerse y asintió.- Vas ha hacer caso y no trataras de matar a Mayu-chan?

-Si.- contesto secamente el mayor de loe gemelos.

-Mayu-chan puedes soltarlo.- La pelinegra asintió y empezó a desatar a Zero. Cuando estuvo completamente desatado se trato de abalanzar sobre la pelinegra pero esta huyo a gatas de Zero.

-Ven aquí mujer desquiciada! Ya veras te disparare con mi...- Zero se metió la mano a la chaqueta que llevaba puesta en busca de su arma.- Donde esta Bloody Rose!?

-La confisque n.n - Dijo la pelinegra escondida detrás de Yagari.

-Por que te esconde atrás de mi mocosa?.- pregunto el hombre del parche.

-Bueno... Fuiste el que mas cerca me quedo.

-Maldita sea... Puf... Al menos pide disculpas! ò.ó .- Grito Zero.

-Siento haberte secuestrado.- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa para nada arrepentida.

-No luces arrepentida.- Dijo Senri, la pelinegra lo miro con la misma sonrisa.

-Comete tus pokys Senri-kun.- Dijo mientras le daba dos cajas de los mismos, Senri asintió y tomo las cajas empezando a comer.

-Tengo hambre.- Musito Cross, el cual estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la habitación que recién estaba siendo re modelada.

-Les preparare de comer! Mientras les hago de comer a todos y terminamos de re-modelar el Set... Set, no?

-Si, eso creo.- Contesto Yuuki.

-Bueno mientras terminamos esto, dejen sus preguntas con los retos!, nos vemos en la próxima! ñ.ñ/

* * *

**Como ya oyeron a mayu-chan...Nos es mi hija no recuerdo haber tenido una... Eso creo... Bueno dejen en sus Reviwes las preguntas junto con el reto.**

**La dinámica sera: Le preguntas algo a un personaje y si no quiere contestar, le pondrás un reto y si no quiere cumplirlo lo mandamos a la habitación con Pedobear ¬w¬**

**Nos vemos en la próxima! **

**Bubble Black!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Holaaaaaa! Soy Mayu Black reportándose de nuevo! con algunas preguntas y castigos o retos como quieran llamarlo.- Dice la pelinegra sentada en un gran sillón color blanco con rojo. Los demás estaban sentados en sofás mas grandes y otros en el piso, todos con ropa casual.- Saluden a nuestras lectoras chicos y chicas!

-Hola señoritas, espero que estén bien.- Dice Kaname con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola que bueno que nos lean de nuevo.- Saluda el alegre Takuma, sentado al lado de Kaname.

-Que tal chicas y chicos... Si es que hay o.O.- Aidou sonríe de lado.

-Mmm... Hola... .- Saluda aburrido Akatsuki.

-Hola.- Saludan al mismo tiempo Yuuki, Rima y Shiki.

-Por que tengo que saludar a personas que ni siquiera me ven?.- Pregunta Ruka algo molesta.

-Por que?... Ehh... Por que son tus fans?.- Pregunta la Mayu algo confundida.

-Hola chicas! Quieren entrar a la Academia Cross, para convivir en total armonía con los chicos de la clase nocturna!?.- Grita el Director Cross con un brillo en los ojos.

-No andes invitando a extraños a tu estúpida academia.- Lo regaña Zero mientras golpea su cabeza.

-Ni-san por favor deja de golpear gente.- Pide Ichiru con una mueca, Zero suspira.- Hola de nuevo chicas.

-A quien saludas?.- Pregunta zero con el ceño fruncido.

-Mayu-chan nos dijo que saludáramos a las lectoras.- Dice Ichiru a su hermano, Zero bufa y se cruza de brazos.

-Mocosas.- Dice Yagari en modo de saludo levantando la mano.

-Usted también sensei.

-La mocosa esa, fue amable y nos dio comida y cuartos.- Dice mientras apunta a Mayu.

-Eso es por que son mis invitados.- Dice alegremente Mayu con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Aun así has sido muy amable.- Dijo kaname mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Hola.- saluda seire mientras tanto.

-Faltan mas personas ¿No, Mayu-san?.- Pregunta Yuuki viendo a los presente.

-Oh cierto! Kaito-kun dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, Sara se negó a venir y no insistí ya que me da miedo, Isaya-sama tardaría al igual que Kaito-kun, Shizuka y Rido no quisieron venir, Haruka-sama y Juri-sama también llegaran tarde... ammm me falta alguien mas?.- Pregunta Mayu mientras observa unos papeles.

-Yori-chan?.- Pregunta Yuuki, en ese momento tocan la puerta.

-Adelante.- Grita Mayu, por la puerta entra Sayori Wakaba.- Yori-chan! Pasa y siéntate.

-Hola.- Se fue y se sentó al lado de Zero e Ichiru.

-Bueno empecemos! Tengo unas cuantas preguntas de una tal... **Fujoshi mauajaja**.

-Un nombre extraño.- Musito Aidou, Mayu sonrió pervertida-mente mientras leía los papeles.

-Por que tengo la sensación de que esa tal "Fujoshi mauajaja" pregunto algo extraño.- Se dijo Zero mientras veía a Mayu aun sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos.

-La primera preguntas es para Hana-chan.

-Quiero suponer que ese soy yo ¿Cierto?.-Dice aidou algo dudoso.

-Sip:** Aido, tengo entendido que tu solo coqueteas con las chicas por el echo de poder llamar la atención de tu primo, es verdad?si no quiere responder... mmm... que le deje un chupon en el cuello a Akatsuki -w- xD .****-** Todos miran a Aidou el cual esta con cara de "¿What?".

-Que tipo de preguntas es esa!?.- Grita alterado el rubio moviendo los brazos de un lado para otro.

-Solo contesta hanabusa.- Dice Akatsuki, estaba de brazos cruzados y bostezando.

-Emm... Tal vez.- Contesta el rubio mirando hacia otro lado, todos los presentes lo miran con una sonrisa, Zero se empezó a carcajear.- Cállate estúpido cazador!

-Oh por Dios, no aguanto jajajaja.- Ichiru pellizco a Zero para que se callara, este se callo y se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que se le habian salido debido a la risa.

-Bueno... La siguiente pregunta es para Cross-sama y Yagari-sensei:** Yagari y Cross, algunos alumnos dicen que a cierta hora se escuchan ruidos extraños en su oficina... como jadeos y suspiros... tendrían la amabilidad de explicarlo? ****Reto: Que yagari coma la comida cofvenenocof de Cross! y a Cross ponerle un cosplay de conejo!**

-Que alumnos son los que dicen eso!?.- Grito furioso el del parche, Mayu se encogió de hombros, todos miraban a los mayores con la ceja alzada interrogantes.

-Yagari-kun no vale la pena enojarse, ya sabes como son los alumnos.- Dijo Cross con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Son mentiras querida ¿Fujoshi mauajaja?

-Enserio?.- pregunto Yuuki viendo a su padre adoptiva con la ceja alzada.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, hace no mucho el director me mando a llamar y cuando llegue a su oficina se oían ruidos extraños.- Relato Takuma mirando el techo como si los estuviera recordando.

-Bueno ya! Si nos acostamos un par de veces pero solo eso! ¿Ok?Ò.Ó.- Grito Yagari molesto, Mayu tuvo un derrame nasal, Yuuki sonrió con un leve sonrojo, Rima se encogió de hombros, Ichiru ayudaba a Mayu a levantarse y limpiar su nariz, Zero miraba a Cross y Yagari como si los quisiera matar con la mirada, Kaname le daba palabras de apoyo al rubio Director, Hanabusa se reía y los otros se limitaron a estar callados y observar.

-B-bueno... L-la siguiente pregunta es para Yuuki y Ruka:** Yuki y Ruka, podrían dejar de interponerse en mi yaoi? PD: tírense de un puente!**

-Por que yo me interpongo en tu Yaoi?.- pregunto confundida Ruka.

-Le gustas a Akatsuki.- Contesto Mayu apuntando al peli-naranja.

-Eh?... Yo... bueno si ¿por que no? Y no no me voy a tirar de un puente n.n.-Contesto Yuuki.

-La siguiente es para Takuma-Ni-chan:** Takuma, a quien prefieres de Pareja, a Ichiru o Shiki?**

-Bueno los dos son muy guapos y buenas personas... Pero conozco a Senri desde hace mucho y cuido de él... Pero Ichiru tiene un olor muy rico y se ve que es bastante pasivo y manejable... Podría ser un trió? n.n

Otro derrame nasal por parte de Mayu, un Senri con un leve sonrojo y un Ichiru super sonrojado.

-Por que rayos me confiscaste Bloody Rose!.- Grito Zero mientras tomaba a Mayu por los hombros.

-Q-que sincero Ni-chan (Uu)

-Jaja Tu crees? n.n

-La siguiente pregunta es para Ichiru:** Ichiru, tienes un complejo cofenamoramientocof por tu hermano? **

-Mmmm no realmente, solo me siento un poco culpable por hacer pasar a Ni-san por cosas feas, cuando el cuido mucho de mi en la niñez.- Contesto Ichiru algo cabizbajo.

-Ichiru... Ya no te preocupes.- Dice Zero mientras acaricia la cabeza de su hermano.

-Incesto!? (*Q*).- Grita Mayu con un leve sonrojo y un poco de sangre saliendo por su nariz.

-Cállate loca.- Grita Zero dándole un golpe a la pelinegra.

-Auch, Zero-chan no deberías se tan tosco.-Dijo Mayu mientras se sobaba el chichón que Zero había dejado en su cabeza.- Bueno la ultima pregunta de Fujoshi mauajaja:

**ahora -sonrisa malévola- ZECHAN Y KANACHAN! NO SABEN COMO HE ESPERADO POR USTEDES MUAJAJAAJAJAJA -se oyen rayos de fondo-*... cof.. cof.**

**Zero, en realidad estas celoso de Yuki por estar cerca de Kaname no? **  
**escuche por alli que la vez que tomaste sangre de Kaname te excitaste, es verdad?**  
**que prefieres, Besar a Kaname o hacer un stripper completo frente a todos? (- tienes que hacer alguna de las dos muajaja)**

**Reto: ... si no contesta alguna, vestirse de Neko y quedarse sentado sobre Kaname por lo que resta del show!**

Todos dirigen su vista a Zero y Kaname, el primero mataba con la mirada a Mayu y el segundo ¿Sonreía?.

-Vamos contesta Kiryuu-kun n.n.- Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa viendo fijamente a Zero.

-Yo siempre me he imaginado a Zero como uke, creo que se vería lindo.- Le dijo Mayu a Kaname.

-Tu crees? n.n

-Si! :D

-No voy a besar a Kuran, ni hacer un stripper.- Dijo Zero molesto.

-Entonces iré por el traje de neko! Kaname-kun espero que seas cómodo!.

-Lo soy no te preocupes n.n

-Bueno ahora l preguntas que corresponde a Kaname-kun:** Kaname-sama! se que usted ama a Zero pero es demasiado orgulloso como el terco cazador como para admitirlo, así que dígame, no se le ocurrió otro mejor plan que darle celos con su hermana? **  
**Se que quieres violar a Zero desde que era pequeño, me he fijado como lo miras, eso no te hace pedofilo?**  
**Reto: omg... se supone que kaname responda sinceramente a todas así que no pensé esto... bue, para hacerme feliz, darle un beso franses cofapacionadocof a Zero de al menos 30 segundos**

**por ultimo a los dos, si yo... digo, "alguien" por casualidad los encerrara en una habitación pequeña luego de darles afrodisíacos creen que terminarían follando como conejos? *(detrás de ella se pueden ver cadenas anti-vampiro, afrodisíacos y otros objetos de dudosa procedencia*)**

-Bueno, se me ocurrió tomar a Ichiru, para ver la reacción de Zero, pero Shizuka-san me lo gano así que tuvo que ser Yuuki, por mucho que me duela usar a mi hermana. A tu segunda pregunta bueno como ya algunos sabrán soy un ancestro y claro soy mucho mayor que todos los presentes, pero renaci por así decirlo y soy un par de años mayor que Kiryuu-kun, así que no, no me siento un pedofilo y respecto al reto puedo hacerlo de todas formas? n.n

-Si lo vas a hacer espera!.- Mayu se fue corriendo y segundos después llego con una cuerda y una cámara.- Takuma-Nichan ayúdame a atar a Zero (+_+)

-Claro!.- Zero miro a ambos y empezó a correr alrededor de todo el set, después de algunos rasguños y palabrotas de parte de Zero, lograron atarlo, Takuma lo tenia en un hombro como si fuera costal de papas. Todos los presentes miraban la escena con una gotita en su cabeza excepto Kaname quien sonreía amplia mente.

-Aquí esta Kaname-kun! n.n

-Gracias Mayu-chan.

-Atrévete a tocarme y te matare kuran! Ò/Ó

-Vamos Kiryuu-kun solo es un beso de un minuto.

-30 segundos, Kaname-kun.

-Así? (-.-).

-Si n.n

-Oh bueno.- Kaname se acerco a zero y tomo su cabeza enredando sus dedos en los plateados cabellos del cazador, junto su labios con los de él, Mayu tomaba fotos con sangre en la nariz y los demás se hacia los desentendidos, se podía ver la lengua del Sangre Pura entrar en la cavidad bucal del cazador, después de 30 segundo que parecieron eternos, kaname se separo de Zero dejando un hilo de saliva que los unía.

-Oh por Dios! Moriré!.- Gritaba Mayu apunto de sufrir otro derrame nasal.

-Estúpido Kuran, ya veras cuando me devuelvan Bloody Rose.- Refunfuñaba Zero el cual tenia un leve sonrojo.

-No han contestado lo ultimo.- Dijo Cross, leyendo los papeles.- Eso que esta ahí son consoladores?

-Oh mira hay trajes de conejitos, de esos en que el short o lo que sea tiene un cierre en la parte de... .- Dijo takuma mientras señalaba su entrepierna.

-También ahí cadenas anti-vampiro, perfecto para que Kaname-kun controle a Zero!.- Exclamo Mayu mirando.

-Esas son bolas chinas?.- Pregunto Ichiru.

-Eso creo.- Contesto Yagari.

-Bueno ya! Contesten que harían si "alguien" los encerrara en una habitación después de darles afrodisíacos? Creen que terminarían follando?

-Naturalmente, sexo rudo toda la noche n.n

-Waaa Kaname-kun es todo un seme!.- Grito Mayu mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a el castaño.

-NO HARÍA TAL COSA!.

-Oh ya calla Zero-chan!.- Le dijo Mayu sacando-le la lengua.

En ese momento la puerta se bario dejando ver a un joven de cabello castaño cenizo y desordenado, ojos color avellana, un poco mas alto que Kaname y Zero, bastante atractivo.

-Hola, siento haber llegado tarde.- Se disculpo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.- Zero, Sensei, Ichiru, Chupa-sangres.

-Waaaaa Kaito-kun!.- Mayu se lanzo sobre el cazador y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Hola Mayu-chan.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-La conoces?.- Pregunto Zero con la ceja alzada.

-Si, también a Bubble-chan ¿Por que estas amarrado?.- Pregunto Kaito con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me quieren violar.- Contesto secamente Zero.

-Eso es cierto?.- Pregunto Kaito mirando a la pelinegra entre su brazos.

-Solo un poquito.- Contesto Mayu con una sonrisa.

-Y Bubble-chan?.

-_A si hola Kaito-chan estoy arriba, ahora no puedo estar abajo por que estoy narrando o algo por el estilo._

-Ahh, ya veo ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- Pregunto Kaito con una sonrisa.

-_Uh... Claro!_

-Daaa ustedes solo quieren estar solos para toca... .- Kaito tapo la boca de la pelinegra y sonrió tenebrosamente.

-Solo aceptaste venir por que tienes algo que ver con la otra loca!.- Grito Zero.

-No para nada, bueno me voy, Mayu-chan no seas muy mala con ellos ¿ok?.- Mayu asintió.

-Ahora le pondré un disfraz de neko a Zero! Takuma-nichan ayúdame!

Dicho esto Takuma puso a zero sobre su hombro y siguió a Mayu a una habitación, se podían oír lo gritos de desesperación de Zero, Kaito subió a cabina con Bubble (Con migo) y ya en el siguiente capitulo se vera a Zero sentado sobre Kaname con un lindo traje de neko.

* * *

**Creo que con las preguntas de esta chica Fujoshi mauajaja se hizo el cap entero... (U-.-)**

**Note se que amo a Kaito y es mio e.é.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Bubble Black ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

En la gran habitación donde se hacia todo, estaban todo el elenco de Vampire Knigth algo extrañados, ya que cierta pelinegra no había llegado, les había parecido extraño que Mayu no llegara a sus cuartos para despertarlos ya sea con cubetasos de agua o golpeando las ollas.

-Nos deberíamos preocupar?.- Pregunto Takuma con una mueca.

-Ojala y ya no regrese.- Mascullo Zero, el cual estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Kaname con un traje de neko que consistía en una camisa blanca con un chaleco azul, un pantalón de cuero blanco con una cola de gato, el cual se pegaba a sus nalgas y unas lindas orejas de gato en su cabeza.

-Ya la extraño ú.ù.- Susurro Takuma, Ichiru asintió.

La enorme puerta que estaba a un lado de ellos se abrió, dejando ver a una chica que no era Mayu, ella tenia el cabello largo, ondulado y de color negro, tenia unos grandes ojos de color negro como la noche, era delgada y de su piel era un poco morena, tenia una expresión despreocupada. Llevaba unos jeans ajustado de color blanco, una blusa de botones negra y un abrigo similar a los que usa Kaname, botas estilo militar.

-Quien eres tu?.- Pregunto Zero viendo a la chica, esta no le contesto y se fue a sentar en el sillón en el que se solía sentar Mayu.

-Soy Bubble Black.- Contesto, todos los presentes vieron a la chica con la ceja alzada, Zero la apunto.

-La otra loca!.- Grito, ella frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-Que fue exactamente lo que te hizo Mayu?.- Pregunto Bubble, Zero entrecerró los ojos.

-Después de que le dije que no iría a su show o lo que sea, entro a mi casa y me golpeo con una escoba, cuando desperté estaba amarrado y en la cajuela de un auto.- Narro Zero molesto, Bubble suspiro.

-Lo siento, solo le pedí que trajera a los que aceptaron venir.- Se disculpo la pelinegra.

-Pareces mas calmada que Mayu-chan.- Dijo Takuma observando a la pelinegra.

-Enserio? e.e

-Si... Por cierto ¿Donde esta ella?.- Pregunto Takuma

-Bueno tuvo un pequeño accidente.- contesto Bubble con una sonrisa.

-De que tipo?.- Pregunto Ichiru, Bubble se encogió de hombros.

-Fue golpeada por bates de Beisbol, después se callo por la ventana n.n

-Quien la golpeo con bates de Beisbol? o.O

-Quien sabe n.n

-Por que pienso que fuiste tu?

-Cambiando de tema, tengo mas preguntas y retos de una de nuestras lectoras.- Bubble saco uno papeles, Aidou levanto la mano.- Si Hana-chan.

-Black-san, si tu eres la escritora... Quien esta narrando?

-Oh, llámame Bubble!

-No te llamas así ¿cierto?.- Pregunto Ichiru, Bubble negó.

-Me llamo Analia.- Contesto la pelinegra.

-Bueno, quien esta narrando?.- Volvio a preguntar Aidou.

-_Yo!_

-Kaito?.- Preguntaron, Yagari, Zero e Ichiru a la vez.

-_Si! Analia-chan me pidió que lo hiciera ya que Mayu-chan sufrió un accidente._

-Ahh...

-Bueno pasemos a la preguntas! n.n

-Por que de repente estas tan animada?.- Pregunto Kaname viendo interrogante a la pelinegra.- Algo interesante?

-Bastante!.- Exclamo feliz Analia.- Las preguntas las hace** nanamikanon-sasakishimizu, ****Hola mucho gusto soy Nyta y me encanta tu fic y me gustaria preguntarle algo a los personajes..**

-Su primera pregunta es para Yuuki:

**Nyta: para Yuuki nunca te has querido pasar al lado del yaoi y hacer vídeos con tu hermano (Kaname ) y Tu hermano adoptivo (Zero). Y venderlos!? Serias la chica que mas amaría xD Reto: Baila alegria macarena (?)**

-Ummm... Una vez encontré un manga yaoi abajo de el colchón del Director y por curiosidad lo leí, admito que al principio imagine a Kaname y Zero, pensé "Wow seria genial verlos en una escena Yaoi y tomarles una foto y venderlas" pero como son los dos mis esperanzas se esfumaron, pero ahora el rumbo que están tomando las cosas creo que tomare tantas fotos y vídeos que creo que me haré rica n.n

-Eres una pervertida!.- Grito Zero, Yuuki solo le sonrió.

-Por que el Director tenia un manga Yaoi? o.O.- Pregunto Takuma, todos miraron al director.

-L-lo confisque a una alumna!.- Grito algo nervioso.

-Ya, claro ¬¬

-Bueno, Yuuki baila macarena!.- Exclamo Analia, la canción de la macarena se empezó a escuchar.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena _  
_que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena _  
_dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena _  
_eeeh Macarena... aaahe! _

Yuuki empezó a bailar y cantar, Analia e Ichiru se le unieron, los tres cantaban alegremente y bailaban divertidos, todos los presentes observaban la escena riéndose del trio, cuando terminaron se sentaron aun riendo y tarareando la canción.

-Bueno despues de un baile siguiente pregunta para Ichiru:

**Nyta: para Ichiru, que harías si Zero te folla salvajemente? Reto: con el traje de zero de gato o conejo, bésalo enfrente de kaname.**

-Que haría?... Quedarme acostado por dos días! n.n

-O.o? I-ichiru...

-No te creas Ni-san! Como si eso fuera a suceder...

-Bueno entonces has el reto, besa a Zero!.- Exclamo feliz Analia, Kaname vio de mala manera a Ichiru, atrás del castaño se leía "Atrévete y te mato".

-Prefiero no hacerlo

-Te entiendo... Bueno siguiente pregunta para Kaname-san:

**Nyta: Para Kaname, crees que alguna ves seria es Uke de Zero? Por que para mi tienes Cara de Uke.**  
**Reto: Hasle Striper a Zero**

-Probablemente es bueno variar en las posiciones cuando se trata de sexo n.n

-Estúpido kuran.- Murmuro Zero con un leve sonrojo, Analia observo a el cazador y se limpio con un pañuelo la nariz, pues ya le estaba saliendo sangre.

-Ahora striper!.- Grito Feliz Analia, Kaname sonrió y se levanto.

-Bueno el reto dice, hazle striper a Zero, no a todo el mundo.- Kaname cargo a zero sobre su hombro.- Vuelvo en unos minutos.

-E-espera! A donde me llevas!.- Grito alterado Zero mientras era llevado por el joven Sangre pura.

-Kaname-san es un tramposo.- Sollozo Analia, Ichiru suspiro, se oyeron unos cuantos gritos de Zero y unas sonoras risas de Kaname.- Lo bueno que puse cámaras en todas las habitaciones n.n

-Que?.- Pregunto Senri, Analia se puso nerviosa.

-Come tus pockys Senri-chan.- Analia le entrego 3 cajas de pockys a Senri y este los tomo.

-Por que siempre callan a Shiki-sempai con Pockys?.- Pregunto Ichiru observando a Senri.

-Es lindo y bastante calmado n.n.- Contesto Analia acariciando la cabeza de Senri, Takuma sonrió orgulloso.

-En lo que vienen Kaname-san y Zero-kun, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, que es para Ruka:

**Nyta: Para Ruka, por que carajos te gusta Akatsuki? ò.ó el es de Aido-kun por que mejor no te mueres?**  
**Reto: ir al bosque y ser perseguida por lobos.**

-Ehhh... No me gusta Akatuski, siempre lo he visto como un hermano... y no me muero por que no me apetece hacerlo ahora.

-Bueno para esta reto buscamos un bosque cercano así que Max te llevara y seras perseguida por lobos hambrientos n.n

-Esta bien, nada puede salir mal.- Acepto Ruka se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta donde la esperaba un hombre de cabellos canos, ambos salieron y uno minutos después Analia saco un control remoto de su abrigo y pulso un botón haciendo que una gran pantalla bajara, presiono otro botón y encendió.

-Aghh... Kuran no tan fuerte...

-Solo relájate... Maldición que estrecho.- En la pantalla se podia ver perfectamente a Kaname y Zero en la enorme cama, el primero penetrando a Zero. Analia sufrió un derrame, Yagari cubrió los ojos de Ichiru y Takuma los de Senri, Yuuki estaba comiendo palomitas con Rima, a Aidou se le caía la baba y Akatuki ponía una cubeta donde la baba del rubio estaba cayendo.

-No se supone que solo le haría un Striper?.- Pregunto Cross.

-Si bueno...- Analia rápidamente cambio de canal y ahora se visualizaba un bosque en el cual se podía ver a Ruka corriendo y lobos persiguiéndola, la rubia se tropezó y cayo en un charco de lodo, su largo cabello se lleno de lodo y ramitas.

-Pobre Ruka.- Susurro Aidou, Analia estaba comiendo palomitas con Rima y Yuuki, Yori-chan se unió a ellas, Senri y Takuma comían pockys y Ichiru trataba de no reír, todos sentían que veían una película de terror en la cual la damisela era perseguida por un tétrico bosque. Cuando termino la persecución se podía ver como el hombre de cabellos canos llamaba a los lobos y esto iban campantes hacia él.

-Son domesticados?.- Pregunto Aidou.

-No... Los animales aman a Max n.n... Creo que te llevarías bien con el también Hana-chan

-Que esta tratando de decir?!.- Grito molesto el rubio, Takuma trato de calmarlo junto con Akatsuki, Aidou hizo que saliera hielo cerca de la pelinegra, la cual se asusto, el rubio empezó a atacarlo con pedazos gigantes de hielo, Analia corría en círculos y gritaba "El hielo me ataca", la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ruka la cual estaba sucia y sudada, Analia paso corriendo enfrente de ella y Aidou le lanzo un enorme pedazo de hielo, Akatsuki lanzo fuego para derretirlo y en el proceso quemo un poco del cabello de Ruka, a los poco segundos Ruka tenia el pelo incendiado completamente, ella corría y gritaba, se lanzo al piso y empezó a rodar, Analia tomo una fotos y después le hecho un cubeta so de agua, Ruka se levanto y mostró un cráneo completamente calvo.

-Waaaaa mi cabello!.- Grito.

-Ve el lado bueno, fuiste una super Sayayin por unos minutos.- Dijo divertida Analia tomando fotos.

-Odio este show!.- Dicho esto Ruka se fue corriendo a su habitación, todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Que haces?.- Pregunto Ichiru a Analia, la cual tenia su celular a mano.

-Subo las imágenes a Twitter!.- Contesto alegra la pelinegra.- Bueno ahora la siguiente pregunta es para Hana-chan:

**Nyta: para Hanabusa, Te gustaría que Kain te atara a la cama y te follara por una semana completa?..**  
**Reto: besa a Kain delante de Ruka.**

-Si!... Digo no!.- Grito Aidu con un fuerte sonrojo, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, Akatsuki sonrió de lado y sacudio la cabeza, como si estuviera alejando un pensamiento.

-Bueno... Traeré a Ruka para que beses a Kain-chan en frente de ella.- Analia se levanto y se fue.- Vamos, solo sera un momento...

-No quiero!

-Ruka-chan, por favor..

-Ya te dije que no!

-Mañana te conseguiré una peluca.

-... Eso sera hasta mañana, ahora no saldré!

Se oyó un silencio y luego Analiah volvió. La chica tenia las misma ropas que Ruka tenia momentos atrás, pero estas estaban limpias, llevaba un larga peluca algo similar al difunto cabello de la joven y lentes de contacto.

-Estas haciendo un cosplay de Ruka?.- Pregunto Aidou con la ceja alzada.

-Sip!.- Contesto con una sonrisa Analia.

-Por que?.- Pregunto el curioso Takuma.

-El reto dice, besa a kain enfrente de Ruka... Ruka-chan no quiso salir así que me vestí de ella... Aunque no me gustan mucho las faldas (-.-)

-Pero se te ven bien Analia-san!.- Exclamo Yuuki con el pulgar hacia arriba.

-Gracias!... Bueno ahora Hana-chan besa a Kain-chan!.- Casi ordeno la pelinegra, Akatsuki estaba sentado al lado de Aidou, no parecía importarle, Aidou suspiro un par de veces y se acerco al rostro, se relamió los labios y beso a su primo, apenas 5 segundos y Aidou se separo y se cubrió el rostro mientras negaba.- Eso fue un beso?

-Ehh... C-c-claro!.- Grito el rubio sonrojado.

-Eso no es cierto (-_-)

-Bueno entonces muéstrame como es un beso tonta humana!.- Analia se levanto y desapareció por una puerta de color negro, todos los presente se quedaron viendo la puerta...

-_Apaga el alta voz._

_-Que haces aquí?!_

_-Tu solo apágalo..._

_-Por que?_

_-Maldición solo hazlo!_

_Click._

...

-Que esta pasando?.- Pregunto Takuma aun viendo la puerta. Luego de unos segundos apareció Kaito con Analia en su hombro, atada.

-Se las dejo aquí.- Dicho esto se fue, Analia parecía bastante molesta.

-Mierda... Arriba se dejo y no quiere dejarse delante del estúpido Hana-chan.- Refunfuño molesta la pelinegra.- Takuma-Oni-sama me ayudas?

-Eh?... Claro.- Takuma se acerco a Analia y la empezó a desatar.

-Gracias.- Susurro con una sonrisa.

-Que fue lo que paso exactamente?.- Pregunto Yagari.

-Eh... Bueno... Bese a Kaito y luego le dije "Ahora enfrente del mocoso de Hana-chan" él se negó, entonces saque cuerdas para atarlo, pero el termino atándome a mi.- Relato Analia con una sonrisa, Yagari suspiro. Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Kain-chan:

**Nyta: para Akatsuki, tu siente algo por hanabusa? Y no hablo de amor fraternal si no amor de pareja?**  
**Reto: folla a Hanabusa delante de todos **

-... .- Akatsuki parecía estar pensando su respuesta, Aidou se veía ansioso al igual que Analia.- Pues supongo que se tengo sentimientos en ese sentido... Por que si no los tuviera ¿Por que deje que me besara?

-A-akatsuki!.- Exclamo feliz Aidou, se lanzo sobre su primo y lo abrazo.

-Bueno... Ahora el reto!.- Exclamo feliz Analia con una cámara en la mano.

-No haré tal cosa.- Dijo Akatsuki con el ceño fruncido.

-Por que? OnO.- Pregunto Analia con un puchero.

-No quiero.- Se limito a contestar Akatsuki.

-... Eres malo... Bueno tengo mas preguntas... Las cuales son para Kaname y Zero... Iré a sacarlos del cuarto...

Analia se levanto de su asiento y se encamino al lugar donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

-Kaname-san! Zero-chan! Hay preguntas para ustedes!.- Grito la pelinegra enfrente de la puerta.

-Ya vamos!.- Se oyó a Kaname gritar.

-Espero que Zero-chan pueda caminar! ¿Puede hacerlo?

-Emmm... Creo que si... Puedes?

-Cállate maldito!

-Ok! Rápido! Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estarlos sacando de su nido de amor!

-Como follar con Kaito?!.- Grito Zero.

-Probablemente!

-_Oye no divulgues cosas!_

-Ehhh... Lo siento.- Se disculpo la pelinegra.

Después de uno minutos de espera, Analia llego con Zero y Kaname, los tres se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Zero a duras penas.

-Kaname-sama le dio duro.- Murmuro Rima

-Y todo esta grabado.- Susurro Analia, Kaname la miro con la ceja alzada.- Que?

-Nada.- Contesto el Sangre Pura.

-Bueno las preguntas son de **nickyLOL31 **y su primera preguntas es para Zero-chan!

**Para zero: haber pequeño y lindo cazador, ¿es verdad que tienes un cuerpo super uke?, ya sabes con trasero redondo y cintura estrecha, piel suave, etc.. **  
**Reto: Pon una pose de uke con ganas de ser violado mientras vistes con un kimono**

-... Que rayos con esas preguntas!.- Grito el cazador furioso, se levanto de golpe e hizo una mueca.- Mierda.

-Kaname-sama si le dio duro.- Musito Aidou, todos soltaron una risilla y Zero los fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno como creo que Zero no contestara eso, yo lo haré, si tiene un trasero redondo, su cintura no están estrecha pero otra parte si y si tiene piel suave n.n.- Contesto Kaname, Zero jalo sus cabellos y le dijo algo que dejo al Sangre Pura helado.

-Ehhh... Al parecer Zero dejara en abstinencia a Kaname.- Se burlo Analia, Kaname la fulmino con la mirada y esta se estremeció.

-Respecto al reto no dejare que MI Kiryuu-kun haga eso.- Dijo Kaname con una mirada sombría, Zero alzo la ceja.

-Tráeme un kimono, loca.- Ordeno Zero a Analia.

-Ehhh... Ichiru, entra por esa puerta negra, vas por el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda hay vestuarios, busca un kimono!.- Ichiru asintió y se levanto corriendo.

-Por que lo mandas a el?.- Pregunto Senri.

-Por que tengo que hacerle la pregunta a Kaname! Y parece como si quisiera matar a alguien, bueno Kaname:

**Para Kaname: ¿Que se siente hacer tuyo a Zero? *mirada pervertida* ¿gime mucho? ¿te araña?**  
**Reto: confiesale a Zero todas las perversiones que quiere hacerle.**

-Se siente bien ya que aprieta mucho en su interior, pues si gime bastante y no araña, muerde n.n.- Un derrame nasal de parte de Analia, sonrojos departe de las otras chicas y risillas de parte de los chicos, unas cuantas lagrimas de el Director que susurraba "Mi pobre y casto hijo, tomado por Kaname-kun".-El reto... Bueno es que a le dije e hice todo lo que quería.

-Eh!?... Yo quería oírlo!.- se quejo Analia, Ichiru entro con el kimono, era de color azul con círculos negros.

-Aquí esta!.- Exclamo con un sonrisa. Analia tomo el brazo de Zero he hizo que este se levantara, luego se lo llevo e Ichiru los siguió.

-Oh Por Dios! Tienes un cuerpo de infarto! Podría violarte ahora!.- Se oyó gritar a Analia.

-Cállate idiota!.- Grito Zero, todos miraban en dirección por donde se habían ido los gemelos y la pelinegra.

-Tan buen cuerpo tiene Kiryuu?.- Pregunto Senri con un pocky en la boca.

-Ni te lo imaginas.- Contesto Kaname, después de unos minutos, apareció Analia e Ichiru ambos sonreían, detrás de ellos venia Zero con el kimono puesto.

-Ahora has una pose super pervertida!.- Exclamo Analia con una cámara en la mano. Zero se puso de rodillas en el piso, se inclino dejando su cabeza contra el suelo y los brazos a cada lado, abrió ligeramente la piernas, tenia los labios entre abiertos y los ojos entrecerrados soltó un "Ah". Takuma se sonrojo, a Aidou se le caí la baba, Senri tenia ganas de meterle un pocky por... "ahí", Ichiru tomaba fotos, Akatsuki se limpiaba la nariz, Yuuki, Rima y Sayori ya tenia ganas de violar al joven cazador, Analia gritaba "hazme un hijo", Yagari cubría los ojos del director y Kaname... El mataba a todos con la mirada.

-Ya basta! Nos vamos!.- Kaname se levanto bruscamente y se acerco a Zero, lo recogió del piso y lo puso sobre su hombro, Kiryuu se quejaba y golpeaba al Sangre pura en la espalda.

-Kaname-san esta celoso.- Murmuro Analia con una sonrisilla, los demás estaban asustados por el aura de Kaname.- Bueno mientras ellos hacen no se que rayos... la siguiente pregunta es para Ruka y Yuuki :** Para Yuki y Ruka: ¿No han pensado que ustedes se verían mejor juntas XDD? (yuri)**

-Como tu sigues vestida de Ruka supongo que vas a responder por ella ¿no?.- Supuso Aidou.

-Nop.- se limito a decir Analia mientras se quitaba la peluca.- Contesta Yuuki!

-Emmm, lo siento pero yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta...Y no es mujer.- Contesto Yuuki con una sonrisa.

-Ruka te toca contestar!.- Grito Analia.

-No he pensado en eso! Me gustan los hombres!.- Grito Ruka desde su habitación.

-Bueno eso no es lo que esperaba... La siguiente pregunta es para Senri-chan de **caritowulff : **

**Pregunta para Shiki**  
**Te gusta Takuma , muy directo lo se **  
**Me darias un Pocky**

**Si no contesta su reto seria darme todas las cajas de Pocky's que tengas ;D**

-Si me gusta Ichijou-san.- Contesto Senri.- Y esta bien te doy un pocky... Te lo mando por correo?

-Eh... Eres muy honesto... .- Murmuro Analia, Takuma tenia un leve sonrojo y abrazaba a senri frotando su cabeza con la de el.

-Pero no se han puesto a pensar de que tal ves Shiki decía que le gusta en forma de amigo?.- Pregunto Sayori, todos miraron a Senri y este parecía bastante tranquilo, Takuma ya estaba en una esquina con aura de depresión, haciendo círculos con el dedo en el piso y una nube de la cual caía lluvia sobre él.

-Shhhh! Yori-chan! Ya has hecho que Oni-sama se deprima!.- Murmuro Analia a Sayori, ella solo se cubrió la boca y susurro un "lo siento". Analiah se acerco a takuma y palemo su hombro.- Vamos Oni-sama, seguro que si le gustas en la otra forma!

Analia trataba de animara a Takuma cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a dos castaños, una mujer de cabellos desordenados y cara alegre, un hombre de apariencia tranquila.

-Juri-sama! Haruka-sama!.- Exclamo feliz Analia mientras que por un descuido le dio un golpe tan fuerte a Takuma que casi le dislocaba el hombro.- Vinieron.

Analia se dirigió a ambos sangre pura y sonrió feliz con un leve sonrojo.

-Claro! Después de tan amable invitación que nos hiciste, como no íbamos a venir.-Dijo Juri con una sonrisa dando palmaditas en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-Has crecido.- Comento Haruka mirando a la pelinegra.

-2 cm!.- Exclamo orgullosa ella.

-Espera! La conocen?.- Pregunto el Director apuntando a Analia.

-Oh! Cross-san! Estas aquí, vaya que no has cambiado, sigues siendo tan joven o algo así.- Dijo sorprendida Juri.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado Juri-san.

-Bueeenoooo, hasta aquí llegamos! Dejen sus preguntas y retos! Espero que les haya gusta y tal vez Mayu ya vuelva para la próxima... Tal vez... Nos vemos! n.n/


	4. Chapter 4

_Interrupciones de Kaito del que este en cabina xD_

-Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, siento haberme ausentado pero sufrí un "accidente".- Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa haciendo comillas en la palabra accidente, Mayu llevaba un vestido corto de color rosa pastel con encaje negro, zapatillas negras, el cabello suelto y un moño en la nuca del color del vestido.

-Hola, como la vez anterior yo de nuevo... Pensé que cuando viniera Mayu me iría de nuevo a la cabina pero... Fui obligada a estar con todos.- informo con una mueca, ella llevaba unos jeans ajustados de color negro, unos converse rojos, una blusa de botones color gris con una chaqueta negra negra con rojo, ella llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta.

-No te divertiste con nosotros la ultima vez?.- Pregunto Takuma con una cara adorable, Analia se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-Eres tan tierno Oni-sama!.- Grito mientras lo abrazaba y frotaba su mejilla con la de el.

-Y tu hueles muy bien Analia-chan!.- Dijo Takuma quien le devolvió el abrazo y puso su cara en el cuello de la muchacha.

-_Oye te estoy viendo vampiro!._

-Je lo siento.- Se disculpo Takuma con una sonrisa, Analia lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y suspiro.- Lo siento es que las tabletas no sirven... No llenan.

-Eso es por que no te has acostumbrado a ellas.- Le dijo Kaname, quien tenia en sus piernas a Zero (Con el traje de neko aun puesto).

-Eso lo dices por que tu bebes la sangre de Zero -3- .- Le dijo Takuma, Kaname sonrió de lado.

-Tu podrías tomar la de Shiki.- Takuma se sonrojo levemente.

-No lo haré.- Se limito a decir.- Verdad que las pastillas no llenan Rima?

-Ehh... Yo bebo sangre de Shiki.- Contesto ella como si nada, Takuma se deprimió y de un momento para otro estaba en el rincón con un aura de depresión.- L-lo siento Ichijou-san.

-Ya hiciste el daño Rima Ne-san, lo llevare a su habitación.- Dijo Mayu mientras de acercaba a Takuma y se lo llevaba.

-Pobre... Senri-chan... Emm...- Balbuceo Analia.

-Si?.- Senri la miro aburrido.

-Eres muy lindo =w=

-Gracias.

-Bueno no empezaremos con las preguntas?.- Pregunto Ichiru.

-Mmm si solo espero a Mayu.- Contesto Analia sentándose, Mayu apareció y se sentó al lado de Analia.

-Llegue!.- Aviso, Analia rodó los ojos y después suspiro.

-Bueno empecemos, hoy tenemos preguntas de las chicas de ayer... **nickLOL31** y **caritowulf **.- Algunos se sobresaltaron y otros casi se desmayan.-Ahhh Que les pasa?

-Esas chicas tienen mentes perversas!.- Grito Aidou mientras se refugiaba detrás de Akatsuki.

-No es cierto!.- Dijo con una sonrisa Mayu.

-Viste el programa anterior?.- Pregunto Ruka, la cual tenia una peluca parecida a a su difunto cabello, Mayu negó.

-Nop, me da pereza leer y leer y mas leer.- Contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eres una floja.- Musito Rima, Mayu la miro con un puchero.

-Bueno aparte de la loca numero 1, también tendremos a la loca numero dos.- Se quejo Zero, Kaname sonrió ampliamente.

-Por cierto Analia-chan, no nos has dicho por que Kaname tiene a un chico cazador sentado en su piernas.- Analia volteo a ver a Juri la cual miraba con curiosidad a su hijo y a Zero.

-Un reto que pidió un de las lectoras.- Le informo Analia, Juri asintio y sonrio maliciosamente.

-Siempre supe que Kaname seria igual que Haruka, mira que tratar de conquistar a una fiera ¿Cierto Haruka?.- Pregunta la castaña a su esposo.

-Todos tienen su lado masoquista Juri.- Contesto este mientra se acercaba a su esposa y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Haruka.- Suspiro esta, Analia tosió un para de veces para llamar la atención de los Sangre pura.

-Bueno empecemos estas preguntas son de **nickyLOL31 **y su primera pregunta es para Ruka y Yuuki:

**Para Yuki y Ruka: Alguna vez han deseado volverse hombres para violar a Kaname o a Zero?**  
** Reto: Que yuki haga un cosplay de Zero y Ruka de Kaname y actúen como ellos **

-Mmm pues yo no... Nunca desee eso...- Contesto Ruka mirando a Yuuki.- Y tu?

-Eh? Yo?... Je... Bueno que te digo... una vez me vestí de Kaname y casi soy asesinada por Zero... Aunque no entiendo el por que si la diferencia de estatura es diferente... Ah! Y unas chicas intentaron violarme y mientras huía de ellas fui capturada por Aidou y cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo me lanzo al fogoso amor de las chicas y cuando ellas se dieron cuanta me ataron a la rama de un árbol y ahí estuve colgada por 5 horas hasta que llego el director y me salvo.

Todos miraron a Yuuki incrédulos ¿Eso había pasado?

-Miren incluso el Director tomo una foto.- Dijo mostrando una foto en la que se veía yuki atada, con el uniforme masculino de la clase nocturna y con un letrero en la cara "Cuidado no la toque o alimente".

-Pobre de ti.- Murmuro Analia dando palmaditas en la cabeza de la chica. Mayu se quería reír pero se aguanto.

-Bueno que lamentable historia... La siguiente pregunta es para Ichiru-chan!

**Para Ichiru: Alguna vez has querido hacerle algo pervertido a Zero? (vamos, que con lo lindo y violable que es, cualquiera lo desearía XDD)**  
**Reto: Abraza a tu hermano y besale la nariz**

-Emmm... Una vez lo pensé... solo una vez Ni-san!.- Grito Ichiru avergonzado.

-Cuando pensaste eso?.- pregunto Analia curiosa.

-Cuando lo volví a ver, he de admitir que creció bastante incluso tiene mejor cuerpo que yo.- Dijo Ichiru con un leve sonrojo.

-Bueno... Ahora el beso en la nariz a Zero!.- Grito Mayu emocionada y con una cámara en la mano.

-Pero seré mutilado por Kaname-sama!.- Grito angustiado Ichiru.

-No importa, si Kuran te toca un solo pelo yo mismo me encargare de él.- Dijo Zero mirando a Ichiru con una sonrisa, poco común en el.

-Vamos Ichiru-chan!.- Le animo Mayu, todos los presentes observaban a Kaname que no parecía nada divertido como las jóvenes conductoras. Ichiru tomo aire y se dirigió a su hermano tomo la cara y beso levemente la nariz, se separo rápidamente y se oculto detrás de Analia.

-... .- Kaname miraba Ichiru nada bonito.

-Lo siento! Por favor perdóname la vida!.- Grito ichiru aun detrás de Analia.

-Pero...no eres el hermanito de su novio? Se supone que te debe de tratar bien ¿Verdad chicos?.- Pregunto Analia viendo a los demás.

-Cierto, Kaname debes se menos agresivo con tu familia política.- Le regaño Juri.- Desde ahora te aviso que quiero tres hermosos nietos :D

-Bueno en cierto modo si debes ser amable con Ichiru, recuerda que es humano.- Le recordó Takuma.

-Yo quiero 2 sobrinos!.- Grito emocionada yuuki. Todos empezaron a dar sus opiniones y sugerencias a Kaname, hasta que el castaño se harto y mando a volar a todos ¿Como? Recuerden que es un sangre Pura.

-L-la siguiente pregunta es para Hana-chan.- Dijo Mayu recuperándose del fuerte golpe que se había dado con Yagari.-

**Para Aidu: A pesar de que aveces no te llevabas muy bien con zero,¿ no has deseado ni por una vez hacerle cosas pervertidas?,vamos, tienes que admitir que es demasiado lindo**  
**Reto: Besa a Zero (a pesar de Kaname te mate)**

-Para nada, las cosas por la cuales Kaname-sama me castigaba eran, tocar a Yuuki, Tocar a las chicas de la clase diurna y ver, pensar, tocar o hacerle algo a Kiryu-kun, la ultima vez que pensé en Kiryu de esa manera, casi fui castrado.- Dijo Aidou con miedo, Kaname sonrió inocentemente y la mayoría de los presentes, en especial los hombres, miraban a kaname con miedo.

-Aun así me violare a Zero.- Dijo como si nada Analia, Zero iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido.- La siguiente pregunta es para Senri!

**Para senri: ¿Te dejarías besar en los labios por takuma?**  
**Reto: vístete como conejita playboy y siéntate en las piernas de takuma hasta el final.**

-Supongo que si.- contesto senri bostezando, Takuma se sonrojo y se estaba acercando a él pero un jalón hizo que se retirara.

-Ella pregunto si se dejaría besar, mas no dijo que lo besaras.- Le dijo Mayu con una sonrisa, Takuma bufo.- Ven senri vamos a ponerte un traje de conejita playboy.

-Ya que.- Contesto el castaño rojizo, se levanto y persiguio a Mayu.

-En lo que vuele Senri-chan y Mayu, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.- Dijo Analia.

-Por que con senri todo es tan fácil?.- Pregunto Aidou.

-Por que el es obediente y lindo.- Contestaron a la vez Takuma y Analia.

-Bueno la pregunta es para Zero-chan

**Para Zero: e oído que la otra vez una chica de la academia te oyo con Kaname en los establos y que no precisamente estaban hablando, y que estuviste como dos semanas caminando con las piernas separadas luego de eso, ¿es cierto?**  
**Reto: Has un cosplay de enfermera sexy ****

-Eso es mentira, estábamos peleando y el puto Kuran me dijo una patada muy fuerte en...

-Shhhh!.- le interrumpió Analia.- Te lo estas inventando! Kaname-san dinos la verdad.

-Bueno en el Establo fue la primera vez de Zero.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Zero lo miro mal y empezó a jalar los cabellos castaños.

-Voy por el traje de enfermera!.- Exclamo feliz Analia.

-Espera Analia! Dijiste que los retos los haríamos cuando no contestáramos.- Le recordo Zero.

-Cierto... Pero te quiero ver en traje de enfermera sexy! *Q*

-Ni lo... .- Analia se llevo a Zero, quien aun estaba vestido de neko, y desapareció por el pasillo, a los pocos segundos llego Mayu con senri en traje de conejito, un short blanco y un top de igual color, unas orejas en su cabeza, una cola peluda atras.

-No se ve lindo?.- pregunto Mayu con una sonrisa.- No fue tan difícil ponerlo, senri-chan es muy obediente, toma tus pocky's.

-Mayu le entrego 4 cajas de pocky's y este se fue a sentar en las piernas de Takuma, el cual estaba sonrojado y tiraba baba.

-Gracias.- Dijo Senri, Mayu empezó a tomar fotos.

-Kyaaaaaa! No hagas eso!

-Cállate! Maldita loca!

-Le diré a Kaito!

-Me da igual!

Todos escuchaban los gritos y miraban en dirección de donde provenían, Kaname tenia ganas de ir a ver y si sucedía algo malo, seguramente le arrancaría la cabeza a la chica.

-Eres un bruto así no se hace!

-Pues deja de moverte!

-Ademas por que yo!

-Acaso crees que siempre seré yo?

-Eres de lo peor!

-Se pone así ¿No?

-No! Eres un crió que no sabe nada!

-Cuantos años tienes tu!?

-Acabo de cumplir 18!

-Yo tengo 19 la crió eres tu!

-Estúpido Zero.. No lo aprietes tanto duele!

Kaname se levanto y estaba dispuesto a ir para ver que sucedía pero un portazo lo hizo detenerse, a su lado paso Kaito enojado y con la espada que el Director le había dado o prestado...

-K-kaito-kun a Donde vas con eso?.- Pregunto el rubio director.

- Matare un vampiro.- Dicho esto desapareció y kaname fue tras él.

-Eh? Kaito pensé que estabas en cabina.

-N-no es lo que estas pensando!.- Grito Zero

-A no?.- Ahora hablaba kaname.

-No ella.. Y luego...

-Se supone que te lo debías de poner tu!.- Grito Analia, los demás miraron curiosos, querían ir pero si iban se volverían cenizas por la furia de Kaito y Kaname. A los pocos segundos salio con Zero, el cual estaba sonrojado y tenia una mueca, después salio Kaito con Analia en su hombro que tenia puesto o se suponía que tenia puesto, un traje de enfermera que consistía en un corset, el cual estaba mal puesto y una faldita blanca pegada junto con unas medias todo de color blanco y mal puesto.

-Tengo preguntas que hacer!.- Grito Analia.

-De eso se encargara Mayu ¿Cierto?.- Kaito volteo a ver a la pelinegra con una mirada nada amigable.

-Etto... S-si.- Contesto Mayu asustada.

-Nos vamos.

-Espera no! Quiero ver lo que pasa con las otras preguntas! Kaito no puedes!

Kaito y Analia desaparecieron por la misteriosa puerta negra.

-Ellos dos salen?.- Pregunto Haruka a Yuuki.

-Supongo que si.- Contesto ella, Juri rió quedamente.

-Bueno sigamos con las preguntas! La siguiente pregunta es para Kaname-kun

**Para Kaname: ¿es verdad que la primera vez que lo hiciste con Zero, fue cuando el tomo de tu sangre y tu aprovechaste para meterle mano, y que ademas el no lo recuerda por que le borraste la memoria?**  
**Reto: Baila el gangam style mientras haces un cosplay de Yuki**

-No hice eso...

-Seguro?.- Pregunto Mayu viendo fijamente a Kaname.

-Si.

-Por que no me la creo?.- Se pregunto Zero mientras veía a Kaname con la ceja alzada.

-Como conteste no bailare, ni me vestiré como Yuuki.- Dijo Kaname mientras abrazaba a Zero, Mayu no insistió ya que le daba un poco de miedo Kaname y bueno, cuando Kaname decía que no era no.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de** caritowulf **y su primera pregunta es para Senri:

**Senri, Takuma-san te gusta como amigo o como pareja?**  
**Reto: Besito con lengua a Ichiru**

-Ichijou-san... Me gusta como ambas.- Contesto Senri, Takuma lo abrazo fuerte.

-Bueno ahora besito con Ichiru!.- Takuma se tenso, Ichiru se sonrojo y Senri... Él se encogió de hombros y se levanto dirigiéndose a Ichiru, tomo la cara del peli-plateado y lo beso introduciendo su lengua cuando ichiru abrió la boca para reclamar a Mayu, Takuma por su lado estaba entre ir y separarlos o quedarse a ver con la baba de fuera. Opto por la segunda, Senri se separo de Ichiru y se fue a sentar a las piernas de Takuma, Ichiru estaba sonrojado y tenia un serio problema entre sus piernas.

-Bueno... Mientras Ichiru arregla cierto problemita y yo subo estas fotos... Vamos a un corte comercial!.- Exclamo Mayu con un poco de sangre en su nariz.

** Quieres ser exitoso (a), quieres tener dinero y algo que comer? Si tu respuesta es si te invito a que ya no estés en la computadora y te busques un trabajo!**

**Tienes el cabello seco? Estas harta de que ningún shampoo de funcione? Pues primero moja tu cabello con "agua celestial del cielo" Este producto viene directo de mi casa en envases de plástico que recogí de la basura es mu efectiva y solo por 14.90.**

-Esos comerciales son una mierda.- Musito Akatusiki, Rima asintió.

-Bueno continuemos! La siguiente pregunta es para Ruka-san!

**Ruka : Te pone celosa sacer que Kaname-kun le quiere dar contra todo a Zero-kun en vez de a ti? **  
**Reto Besar los pies de Aidou-san.**

-La verdad... Un poco, pero lo estoy superando.- Contesto Ruka mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Besa mi pies Ruka!.- Dijo Aidou mientras le mostraba su ya descalzo pie.

-Ni mierda! Conteste la pregunta así que no me toca hacerlo.- Dijo Ruka tomando el cuello de la camisa de Aidou.

-Oigan basta.- Dijo Mayu.- La siguiente pregunta es para Aidou!

**Aidou: Dejarias que Akatsuki-kun (lo lamento si lo escribi mal) te de duro contra un poste ?**  
**Reto: Lamer a un perrito**

-Emmm... Si... .- Contesto Aidou mientras escondía su sonrojada cara.

-Akatsuki-sempai, Puedo ver cuando le des a Hana-chan duro contra un poste?.- Pregunto Mayu con una sonrisa.

-Eh... Claro por que no.- Contesto Akatsuki, Aidou lo golpeo en el hombro.

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Kaname-kun!:

**Kaname: compartes a Zero-kun conmigo ? **  
**dejame decirte Kaname-oni-san (creo que asi se decia hermano no se :P)para siempre (siempre he querido decirte hermano aunque no lo seas es que no quiero al mio y tu serias un gran hermano segun yo -)**  
**Reto : dale un Beshoteeee aaaaaaa...**  
**YUKI No mejor a Yagari_sensei**

-Depende... Piensas hacerle algo pervertido? por que si es así... Tal vez si, siempre y cuando yo también este incluido y claro puedes llamarme oni-san o como gustes.- Contesto Kaname con una sonrisa

-Kaname-sama! Por favor hagamos un trió tu, Zero y yo!.- Pidio Mayu con una enorme sonrisa.

-Yo sere el que le de duro a Zero?.- Pregunto Kaname.

-Si! *Q*

-Esta bien n.n

-Oigan ustedes no hagan planes pervertidos! Ò.Ó.- Grito Zero molesto

-Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Eso fue todo por hoy n.n/

* * *

**Lo siento por no actualizara antes! Enserio caritowulf no fue mi intencion hacerte esperar, pero me pusieron de tutora a un chico mayor que yo y bueno, no es que el tipo no sea inteligente pero no entiende muy bien la Quimica y como a mi se me facilita me ofrecí y he estado estudiando, aparte de que estoy haciendo un Tumblr para ir subiendo imágenes y dibujos ya sean yaoi o personajes con Oc's, claro que yo cree T.T Tal vez me rinda ya que no entiendo mucho eso y mejor haga una pagina en Facebook... Y si lo hago en Face luego les paso el link y ya podran ver dibujos mios! xDtal vez no me ven muy seguido por aquí en los insultos días pero prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda! :D**

_Ya ven aca no te escaparas del castigo._

**Callate! Estoy en algo importante! **

_Bla bla bla_

**Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en la proxima xD**


	5. Chapter 5

_Interrupciones de Kaito del que este en cabina xD_

_**Interrupciones de Analia (BubbleBlack) Desde cabina**_

-Etto... Hola?... Emmm verán en esta ocasión haremos el show sin Kaname-kun y Zero-chan por que... .- Mayu fue interrumpida por Aidou.

-Kaname-sama secuestro a Kiryu-kun!.- Grito enfrente de la ¿Cámara?. Todos estaban hechos un desastre, Cross gritaba "Mi pobre hijo", Ruka, Akatsuki y Takuma hacían un plana para conquistar el mundo, Ichiru, Senri y Rima veían Bob Esponja, Yuuki y Juri hacían una lista sobre cosas que necesitaran para una boda, Haruka estaba en el baño, Aidou corría en círculos, Yagari jugaba cartas con Maria y Seiren, Yori comía un burrito, Isaya (Ese llego hoy e.e) leía una manga y Mayu bueno ella estaba en medio de todos con una gotita en la cabeza. Si, el lugar era de locos.

-_**Oigan**_** concéntrese****!**

-No podemos que tal si Kaname ya se suicido con Zero?!.- Grito alterado Cross.

_-Dos vampiros menos! :D_

-Kaito es como tu hermano!.- Le grito Mayu.

-_**Esto es desesperante.**_

-Todo es culpa de Analia-san!.- Grito Aidou apuntando la puerta negra. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y asintieron. A los pocos segundos la puerta negra se abrió dejando ver a una muy enfadada. La chica llevaba una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro con azul, un short corto negro con cadenas, unas medias negras y unas botas hasta las rodillas gris. Llevaba el cabello suelto y algo revuelto. Aidou se asusto y se escondió detrás de Akatsuki.

-Que yo tuve la culpa!?.- Grito Aidou tembló como gelatina y los demás se sintieron intimidados por la mirada de la pelinegra, era mucho mas aterradora que Kaname enojado.

-B-bueno si no le hubieras dicho esas cosas a Kaname tal vez no hubiera escapado con Zero-chan...- Dijo Mayu la cual estaba escondida detrás de Ichiru.

-Cuanto va desde que se fueron?.- Pregunto Molesta Analia.

-16 horas.- Contesto Takuma.

-16 horas? Pensé que iban menos a lo mucho 3.- Musito rascándose la mejilla.

-Por que bajaste? desde el incidente con Zero, Kaito no te había dejado bajar.- Quiso saber Yagari, cierto habían pasado 3 días desde aquello.

-Eh... Lo noquee y baje corriendo.- Contesto, en ese momento todos se tensaron incluyendo Analia algunos se refugiaron detrás de lo que pudieron y otros estaban emocionados y se preguntaban que pasaría con la pelinegra.

-Seras castigada.- Dijo tenebrosamente el hombre detrás de ella, se espanto aun mas y quiso correr pero Kaito fue rápido y la tomo del brazo.

-Perdóname la vida! Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer! Haré lo que quieras pero déjame vivir!.- Suplicaba desesperada la conductora/Escritora.

-Si te lo jura pero no le hagas nada!- Grito Mayu detrás de Ichiru. Kaito lo pensó un momento y soltó a Analia.

-Dijiste lo que yo quiera.- Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa pervertida, poco común en el.

-Estoy jodida.- Musito Analia.

-Oh por cierto como es que fue el secuestro?.- Pregunto Kaito poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-Bueno...

*16 horas antes*

-Kaname suelta a Zero-chan lo necesito.

-No quiero.- Dijo Kaname mientras se aferraba a Zero.

-Solo serán a lo mucho 15 minutos.- Le dijo Analia mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos, estaban en la habitación de Kaname, Zero estaba sentado y Kaname lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Suéltame Kuran.- Ordeno Zero, Kaname negó y lo abrazo mas fuerte. Analia ya estaba harta llevaba al menos 15 minutos tratando de llevarse a Zero, se había escapado de Kaito mientras este dormía.

-Kaname Kuran! Si no dejas ir a Zero ahora me lo llevare y no te lo devolveré hasta que sea un viejito feo!.- Grito molesta Analia. Kaname se puso en alerta y se levanto de la cama, tomo el brazo de la chica y la saco de la habitación, haciendo que cayera en el proceso por la fuerza utilizada, cerro la puerta con fuerza.

-Kaname abre!.- Grito Analia golpeando la puerta, no se oía nada, a los pocos segundos se oyó como la ventana se rompía.

-Oye no!.- Grito Zero, todos estuvieron enfrente de la puerta en cuestión de segundos.

-Que paso?.- Pregunto Takuma, Analia se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, yo... le dije a kaname... que Zero... viejito feo...- Balbuceo ella apuntando la puerta.- Kaname cometió suicidio?

-Eh... No ahí olor a sangre.- Le tranquilizo Aidou, Analia vio la puerta y le dio una patada molesta haciendo que se abriera y en el proceso se rompiera un poco. Todos miraron incrédulos.

-Puto Kaname! Las ventanas no se rompen crees que tengo dinero como para arreglarla?.- Grito molesta la chica entro y no había nadie, la ventana estaba rota y las cortinas se movían con el viento.

-Kaname secuestro a Zero por que su amor era prohibido.- Susurro Yuuki, Analia la vio con la ceja alzada.

-Que?.

-Eso dice aquí, mira.- Yuuki le entrego un papel y Analia lo leyó.

-Me llevo a Zero, ya que nuestro amor es prohibido y no dejare que nadie lo separe de mi... Kaname Kuran... P.D: Deje mi pastel en el refrigerador, me lo mandan cuando les diga donde vamos a vivir.

-Oh... A comer pastel!.- Grito Takuma mientras se iba con Senri.

-Eh... Bueno me voy.- Dijo Analia tirando el papel y saliendo de la habitación.

-No vas a hacer nada?.- pregunto Mayu.

-No dijo que nos mandaría su nueva dirección, esta bien.- Dijo como si nada mientras seguía su camino.

-Sabes.. La pareja mas solicitada... .- Le informo Mayu, Analia se detuvo.

-Puta Madre!.- Grito mientras se iba enfadad, todos miraron como la chica refunfuñaba cosas mientra caminaba.

-Quien quiere Tacos?.- Pregunto Aidou.

*Volviendo*

-Bueno... e.e Tal vez fue un poquito mi culpa.- Dijo Analia de brazos cruzados.

-Vas a buscarlos?.- Pregunto Haruka.

-Pues que otra opción tengo?.- Dijo mientras tomaba una mochila de quien sabe donde.- les dejare algo por si vienen

-Ah claro, pero que nos dejar...

-Cadenas anti-vampiros para que aten a Kaname, Yagari, Director, Yuuki, Juri y Haruka se los encargo.- Dijo mientras les entregaba las cadenas a los recién nombrados.

-De donde...?.- Takuma no termino su pregunta por que Analia sacaba mas cosas de tortura de la mochila.

-Esa es mi chica.- Dijo Kaito orgulloso mientras revolvía los cabellos negros.

-Bueno Kaito y yo iremos a buscarlos y ustedes quédense por si llegan.- Dijo Analia, todos asintieron. Analia saco Bloody Rose y le ato una cuerda.

-Esa es el arma de Zero?.- Pregunto Yori, Analia asintió.

-Para que la quieres?.- Pregunto Yagari, Analia sonrió.

-Bueno Zero-chan es como un perro y Bloody Rose un hueso o un pedazo de carne.- Dijo, Yagari sonrio.

-Ya veo lo atraerás con su arma, que inteligente chica.

- Vamos Kaito.- Exclamo Analia mientras se colgaba del brazo de Kaito con una sonrisa y salían del ...emmm... ¿Estudio?.

Pasaron tres horas todos estaban viendo una telenovela, el director lloraba, Yagari estaba dormido, al igual que senri, ichiru y Rima. Unos fuertes golpes hicieron que todos se alarmaran y tomaran las cadenas y cosas de tortura.

Kaito entro con Zero en su hombro como si costal de papas fuera, lo tiro en el piso y el cazador se quejo, Analia entro arrastrando a Kaname por los pies y lo dejo a tres metros de Zero, Kaname se removía y se quejaba y cada vez que intentaba soltarse las cadenas lo electrocutaban.

-Ya los traje.- Dijo con una sonrisa Analia.

-Donde estaban?.- preguntaron todos.

-Debajo de un puente a unos kilómetros de aquí.- Respondió Kaito.

-Le quitaras las cadenas a Kaname-sama?.- Pregunto Rima.

-Nop.- Contesto Analia.

-Por que!?.-Grito Kaname enfadado.

-Por que fuiste malo.- Le regaño Analia.

-Me querías quitar a Zero y dármelo cuando fuera un viejito feo!.- Le hecho en cara.

-Por que no me lo querías entregar!.- Le grito ella.

-No te voy a entregar lo que es mio!

-Ni para un chequeo medico?!.- Pregunto, Kaname se callo, todos estaban procesando la información.

-Entonces no se fue por que te querías quedar a Zero para ti?.- Pregunto Aidou, Analia negó.

-Traje a un doctor por que Zero se sentí mal y le iba a hacer un chequeo para ver como se encontraba, pero cuando fui por él, Kaname se negó a dármelo.- Informo de lo mas casual Analia para luego sonreír tiernamente a Zero.- Por cierto ya te sientes bien Zero-chan?

-Emm... Si gracias.- Contesto Zero con una sonrisa, ya que Analia parecía una madre, Analia lo abrazo y acaricio las cabellos plateados, miro a Kaname con una sonrisa de triunfo y este la mataba con la mirada, Zero ni se quejaba por el abrazo.

-Ven aquí! Te cortare la cabeza!.- Grito Kaname.

-Bueno con Kaname y Zero-chan aquí, empecemos con las preguntas!.- Exclamo feliz mientras se sentaba y llevaba a Zero con ella haciendo que el peli-platedo se sentara a un lado. Kaito frunció el ceño y se sentó en medio de los dos y pasando el brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra.-Emmm... Kaito... No deberías estar en cabina?

-Por que? Siempre estoy aya, ya me aburrí.- Dijo, Mayu lo miro con una sonrisa y Analia con la ceja alzada.

-Bueno siguientes preguntas las hace **caritowulf **y su primera pregunta es para.. Kaname...

**Kaname: One_chan jaja se siente bien poder decirte asi **  
** Bueno cuantas veces le das duro a Zero al dia ? Reto: eno se me ocurre nada pero aun quiero verte besar a Yagari_sensei asi que BESALO**

-3 en el día y 3 en la noche n.n .- contesto el castaño, aun atado.

-Pensé que no contestaría.- Musito Kaito, miro a Zero con una sonrisa.- Así que... Te dan 3 veces al día.

-Cállate idiota!.- Dijo Zero molesto.

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Senri! .- Exclamo feliz Mayu.

**Senri: Como besa Ichiru? Y has besado a Takuma ? Si lo has echo como besa?**  
** Reto:Has un cosplay de Mayu**

-Besa bien... Y no he besado a Takuma... Bueno al menos que yo recuerde- Contesto, Mayu sonrio ante el reto y se iba a ir pero fue detenida por Analia.

-Recuerdas que los retod solo se harian si no contesta?.- Pregunto con la ceja alzada.

-Ahhh... Yo quería que hicieran un cosplay mio TnT .- Lloriqueo y se fue y se sentó en la piernas de Ichiru mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de él, Ichiru se sonrojo.

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Akatuki...

**Akatsuki : Holaaa**  
** Solo eso te queria decir **

**-**Hola.- Dijo Akatuki con una sonrisa.

-Ah y una Posdata...

**Bye PD Aidou te quiero dar duro**

-Eh!?.- Grito Aidou con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

-Bueno es es todo de ella, las siguientes son de **Lu-chan 23 **y su primera pregunta es para Ichiru..

**Pregunta para Ichiru:**  
** ¿que es lo mas pervertido que te has imaginado con Zero? y no me digas que no por que no te creo!**  
** reto: dale un abrazo y un beso (en la boca) a Zero-chan! x3**

-Emmmm... - Ichiru cargo a Mayu y la dejo a un lado, se levanto y se dirigio a Zero, lo abrazo y luego dio un leve beso en los labios al mayor, Analia y Mayu se desangraron y Kaname ya quería matar a Ichiru. Luego de eso fue a su lugar y puso nuevamente a Mayu en sus piernas y escondió el rostro en el pecho de ella.

-Mierda a este paso moriré!.- Grito Analia con un brillo en los ojos, Kaito negó y suspiro.

-Bueno lo siguiente es una... emm no se que sea pero es de **Love and peace **ejem ejem...

**Hasta donde he leído, este fic me ha encantado y mucho, mira que me ha hecho reír a mas no poder, mis respetos Bubbleblack y mayu black. **  
** Este, no había comentado antes porque no tengo preguntas para los de Vampire Knigth y aparte soy pesima poniendo retos, lo siento parece que tanto mi lado hentai como el evil estan durmiendo y eso no me sirve por el momento.**  
** Ahhh si solo es una pequeña duda ¿Takuma, Senri(el lindo y hermoso Senri) y Rima tienen algo así como una relación amorosa de 3? bueno solo es una duda, si esto cuenta como pregunta pues nah se libraron del reto no tengo ganas de dar alguno.**  
** Oye bubbleblack, de casualidad tú y Kaito no podrían darle un show tipo del que hacen ultimamente Kaname y Zero, a todos en la sala de entrevista? *inserte cara de cachorrito triste aquí***  
** Kaname ¿me puedo quedar con Zero? te prometo que te dejaré visitarlo los fines de semana **  
** Ichiru ¿me puedo quedar contigo tambien? es que eres tan lindo que quisiera tenerte atado a mi cama minimo una semana enterita.**  
** PD: Mayu-chan podrías poner los retos que quieras por mí?, porfa?**

-TwT Te amo!.- Exclamo Analia con unas cuantas lagrimas de emoción.- Gracias y me alegro de que te guste esta emmm... Entrevista...

-No estamos en algún trió, Rima ya me cedió a Shiki.- Dijo Takuma con una sonrisa.

-No haremos tal cosa enfrente de todos... Solo hacemos ese tipo de cosas en lugares privados.- Dijo mientras bostezaba y besaba la cien de Analia, la cual estaba sonrojada.

-Como no estoy de buen humor... No por que mejor no vienes tu a visitarlo los fines de semanas? n.n.- Pregunto Kaname con una sonrisa.

-Etto... Lo siento pero Mayu ya es la que me tiene atado a la cama.- Dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, muchos se sorprendieron y Mayu le tapo la boca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pensé que te gustaba Takuma- Oni-sama o Senri-chan.- Dijo Analia, Ichiru se encogió de hombros.

-Solo los beso algo por los retos, al igual que a ni-san.- Dijo, Kaito se carcajeo y Zero miro molesto a Mayu.

-Que clase de perversiones le has hecho a mi hermanito loca!?.- Grito Zero, Mayu se asuto y se aferro a Ichiru.

-Nada que el no quiera!.- Dijo temblando.

-Permiso para descuartizar a Mayu, mi señora.- Dijo Zero mirando a Analia este exclamo un "oh" y se sonrojo levemente.

-Permiso concedido.- Zero se acerco peligrosamente a Mayu y esta corrio así estuvieron durante 2 minutos hasta que Zero agarro a Mayu y empezó a reclamar le, Ichiru trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Que bonita es la familia no? n.n.- Dijo Analia de lo mas tranquila.

-No harás nada?.- Pregunto Yuuki.

-Nop... Las siguientes preguntas son de **nickLOL31 **y su primera pregunta es para Zero-chan.

**Para Zero: Mi amado, lindo, violable y extremadamente tierno cazador (jódete kaname, yo le digo como quiera :P) ¿Es verdad que Kaname lo hizo contigo en los baños de la academia? porque me contaron que casi parten la taza del baño con la pasión con que lo hicieron ****  
** Reto: No es un reto, ¡YO QUIERO QUE TE VISTAS DE ENFERMERA SEXY SI O SI! y si no lo haces, iré y te secuestrare y te haré perversiones buajajajaj -pose malvada- ya estas advertido (no te metas con una fujoshi malévola como yo XD)**

-Eh?.- Dijo Zero el cual estaba jalando los cabellos negros de Mayu.- Como no quiero vestirme de enfermera sexy... No lo hicimos, por que llegaron unos alumnos y no interrumpieron.

-Por que no nací hombre? T3T.- Grito Analia mientras miraba el techo, Kaname, quien todavia estaba en el piso con las cadenas, maldecía a la chica por decirle cosas tan pervertidas a Zero.

-Bueno como Mayu esta siendo torturada por Zero-chan, yo haré la siguiente pregunta que es para la mascot... Digo para Senri-chan n.n

**Para Shiki: ¿porque eres tan tierno?**  
** Reto: dale un beso francés con takuma y luego váyanse a lo oscurito X3**

-Eh... No lose.- Contesto.

-Preguntas por que es tierno solo míralo!.- Grito Takuma señalando a Senri que estaba vestido de conejita playboy.- Su ternura alcanza niveles muy al...

Fue callado ya que senri lo tomo del cuello y lo beso, Analia tuvo una vez mas un derrame nasal y Mayu quien seguía siendo torturada por zero también. Kaito saco un pañuelo y limpio la sangre de Analia.

-S-senri-chan... El reto solo era si no contestabas la preguntas.- Dijo Analia, Senri se separo de un takuma al borde de la muerte.

-Así?.- Pregunto y soltó a Takuma sentándose bien, puesto que se había puesto de rodillas sobre el sillón.

-Etto.. Bueno ya deje de ser torturada así que vuelvo con ustedes.- Dijo Mayu la cual estaba con algunos chichones moretones y sangre saliendo de su nariz.

**Para Ruka: ¿Porque no te vuelves fujoshi y dejas tu amarga vida atrás? **  
** Reto: Insisto en que hagas un cosplay de Kaname (te verías muy bien XD) y actúes como el**

-Lo h estado pensado seriamente... Emmm no lose me lo pensare y no me vestiré de Kaname-sama por que... Naa si lo hago ya que él esta atado.- Dijo Ruka se puso de pie y se fue unos minutos después llego vestida con el uniforme de la clase nocturna varonil y una peluca similar al cabello de Kaname.

-Eres tan aterrador... Sr. Perfecto.- Dijo Ruka con intento de voz de Kaname.- Aído, creo que me gustaría discutir las reglas de nuestro dormitorio nuevo con ustedes. Todos son peones para proteger a la pieza más valiosa del juego.

-Jajaja, Te salio igualito!.- Todos reían y aplaudían a Ruka, menos Kaname que estaba hecho una fiera.

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Yuuki.- Exclamo Mayu feliz.

**Para Yuki: ¿cuantas veces has espiado a Kaname y a Zero en plena acción?**  
** Reto: Porfis vístete de Zero y actúa como el X3 **

-Emmm solo una vez desde que llegamos aquí n.n

-Yuuki!.- Grito avergonzado Zero.

-Lo siento Zero! :P y aunque conteste sinceramente solo por ti emmm como se llamaba la chica?

-NickLOL31.- Contesto Mayu.

-Ah solo por ti Nick-chan haré cosplay de zero!.- Dicho esto se fue y a los pocos minutos llego con una peluca y lentes de contacto del color de los ojos de Zero, junto con el uniforme de la clase diurna varonil.

-Vete Yuuki... Vete con aquel que puede estar con tigo toda la eternidad... Pero la próxima vez que no encontremos... Te matare.- Dijo Yuuki con intento de voz de Zero.

-Yo realmente ame esa parte Y.Y .- Dijo Analia.- Pero la que mas ame fue... Esperen yo también haré Cosplay de Zero...

Unos minutos después volvió al igual que Yuuki.

-"Di que caminaras a mi lado aunque las décadas pasen, por favor dilo antes de que me convierta en polvo producto de la inanición", "Yo solo deseo tu sangre" y mi favorita " Se que estas esperando a que "ese día" llegue pero el tiempo que tienes hasta que llegue "ese día" te pertenece solo a ti, así que debes atesorarlo. Me amas y eso es suficiente. Esa persona y la hija que tienes con esa persona yo formo parte de las personas que amas. ¿Sabes Analia? El conocerte me ha hecho muy feliz"

En ese momento casi todos se encontraban lloran excepto Kaito y Yagari. Kaname estaba sollozando en el suelo y Yuuki y Analia lloraban abrazadas de Zero.

-Espera... Él dice Yuuki no Analia.- Dijo Aidou apuntando a Analia.

-Bueno lo distorsione un poco e.e

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Hana-chan!.- Dijo Mayu interrumpiendo el por así decirlo hermoso momento.

**Para hanabusa: si despertaras un día y te dieras cuenta que zero esta en tu cama; con orejas de neko y usando solo una camisa blanca que le queda grande (y que le resbalara por un hombro, bien provocador) excitado y sin un kaname cerca para detenerte o hacerte algo ¿que le harías? (no te preocupes por responder sinceramente, yo mandare a castrar a kaname si te hace algo XD)**  
** Reto: besa a akatsuki y luego abraza a Zero**

**-**Que le haría? emmm "Akatsuki se metió otro peje-lagarto trae la escoba!".- Grito Aidou,. todo se rieron menos Zero, quien mataba con la mirada a Aidou.

-La ultima pregunta para Ichiru.

**Para Ichiru: ¿eres uke o seme?**  
** reto: mantén abrazado a Zero hasta el final XDD**

-Emmm Uke?.- Mayu abrazo a Ichiru con un leve sonrojo.- Pero claro en cuanto en relaciones con mujeres seria yo el que de en vez de recibir.

- Ichiru dame duro!.- Grito mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Ichiru.

-Mayu-chan!.- Le regaño él.

-Emmm, bueno dejando de lado a ... ellos sigamos las siguientes preguntas son de un **Guest**

**Hi! El fanfic esta buenísimo! **  
** Bueno, mi pregunta es para... *redoble de tambores* SHIKI! Si "alguien" llega y te besa de la nada... te enojarias?**  
** Reto: bebe sake hasta mas no poder ;3**

-Primero que nada Gracias, me alegro que sea de tu gusto! n.n Ahora si contesta Senri-chan.

-Pues no me enojaría.- Contesto, Takuma lo tomo por los hombros.

-Se supone que si lo debes de hacer!

-Por que? e.e

-Por que es alguien que no conoces.

-y eso que?

-Eh bueno... Seguimos Zero la siguiente es para ti.- Dijo Mayu mirando a Zero.

**Para Zero: Qué te gusta mas? La noche o el día? Por que?**  
** Reto: Lanza un beso a la cámara (?)**

-Me gusta mas el día ¿Por que? Bueno por que me gusta sentir los rayos de sol en mi piel y el cálido viento en mi rostro..- Dijo Zero con una pequeña sonrisa y la mirada perdida.

-Zero hazme un hijo!.- Grito Analia. Kaito jalo un mechón de cabello y esta solo saco la lengua mientras se rascaba la nuca. Zero miro la cámara (?) y beso la palma de su mano y luego soplo.

-Zero hazme 3 hijos!.- Grito Mayu, Ichiru la miro con la ceja alzada.- Mejor no...

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Ichiru!

**Para Ichiru: Que harías si de repente te encuentras a Zero en medio del bosque de noche?**  
** Reto: Dale un pocky en la boca a Shiki.**

**PD:****amo a los chicos con cabello plateado... solo digo... ;3**

-Emm lo llevaría a casa, obviamente.- Contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.- Y gracias por tu Posdata... Creo o.O

-Dale a Senri un Pocky!- Grito Analia mientras sacaba una caja de pocky´s. Ichiru se levanto tomo un pocky y se lo metio en la boca a Senri.

-Listo! n.n

-No... yo pense que... con tu boca se lo darias.- Dijo Analia confundida.

-El reto dice "Dale a un pocky en la boca a Senri" ya se lo di.

-Eres un tramposo -3-

-La siguiente pregunta es para Yuuki-chan!.- Grito Mayu con una sonrisa.

**Para Yuuki: Que se siente tener dos hermanos que se aman en "secreto"?**  
** Reto: Em... vuela, ok no. Etto... dinos quien te gusta y por que?**

-Que se siente... Bueno si eres una Fujoshi... Es de lo mejor! Ya no tienes que ver mas mangas o ovas o cosas por el estilo!.- Exclamo Yuuki con un brillo en los ojos.

-No sabia que Yuuki fuera Fujoshi.- Dijo Analia.

-Es una pervertida.- Mascullo Zero.

-Y quien me gusta... Emm jajaja ... Nop lo diré! n3n

-Eres mala! .- Dijo Analia mientras la apuntaba.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy! Gracias por leer y mandar su preguntas! Como veran Kaname paso todo el show atado.- Dijo Mayu.

-Si gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la próxima!

_**(Por cierto algunas de las frases son del anime, otras del manga, por ejemplo las ultimas de Zero, corresponden a los capítulos finales del manga así que si no lo han leído lo siento por hacer spoiler xD)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Interrupcion_es_ de Kaito del que este en cabina xD_

_**Interrupciones de Analia (BubbleBlack) Desde cabina.**_

-Hola! Como siempre les saluda Mayu Black! Espero estén bien.- Saludo la pelinegra alegremente.

-Hola yo soy Analia Black... Y espero despertaran vivas... .- Saludo la otra pelinegra con una leve sonrisa.

-Se supone que si están leyendo esto están vivas (U-.-) .- Le dijo Takuma.

-Oh... Oni-sama eres muy inteligente.- Dijo Analia mirando a Takuma con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No es inteligente, solo que tu eres muy tonta.- Le dijo Aidou, Analia lo miro mal y saco ¿Un látigo?.- De donde rayos sacas esas cosas!?

-No te gustaría saber n.n

-... Bueno ... Hoy tenemos mas preguntas de nuestras preciadas lectoras!

-Ah! Si! Mas preguntas de nuestras... Desde cuando son nuestras?.- Pregunto analia a Mayu, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-Desde que dejaron comentarios... Si oyeron muajajajaja son nuestras muajajaja...- Un golpe en la cabeza de Mayu hizo que parara con su intento de risa diabólica.

-Bueno empezamos las siguientes preguntas son de **Arygatonya ** que dice que es la chica de la vez anterior Guest... y que la llamemos Ary-chan n.n

-Y ella hace su primera pregunta a Zero! cof cof.- Mayu tosio un par de veces para aclarar su voz.-

**Para Zero: Que harías si perdieras a Bloody Rose? D: Te caigo bien?**

-Que haría?... Nada mi vida sin Bloody Rose no es lo mismo... Con que matare vampiros ¿Con una katana? No no es lo mio.- Contesto Zero aterrado con la idea de perder su arma.-Y emmm Supongo que si me caes bien

-Bueno el reto es:

**Reto: emm... ignora a Kaname durante quince minutos y veamos como reacciona OwO.**

-Ja! Zero no haría tal cosa como ignorarme ¿Cierto Zero?.- Dijo Kaname mas Zero tenia su vista en un libro que se suponía estaba leyendo.- Oye no me vas a ignorar verdad...

-...

-Zero?

-...

-Oye enserio lo harás?

-...

-Oye préstame atención cuando te hablo!

-Bueno mientras Zero ignora a kaname-san sigamos con las preguntas! Ah espera hay una postada para Zero de Ary-chan.- Dijo Analia leyendo.

**PD: Eres muy profundo v. Por cierto, gracias por lanzar el besito, en verdad no crei que lo ibas a hacer x3**

-Oh! Gracias... Y bueno fue por el momento por lo que lo lance, si no, no lo hubiera hecho.- Dijo Zero tranquilo.

-Puta madre! A ella si le contestas pero a mi me ignoras! .- Grito cabreado Kaname.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Kaname!

**Para Kaname: Que le hiciste al pequeño Zero mientras estaban debajo de ese puente?! Ò-Ó**

-Nada realmente... No llegamos a nada dado que Analia-chan llego y me golpeo con un.. Oye que era con lo que me golpeaste?.- Pregunto Kaname viendo a la pelinegra.

-Un maso.- Contesto como si nada Analia.

-Un maso? De donde sacaste un maso?

-De mi mochila! n.n

-Eh? Bueno el reto es ... Muajajjajaja .- Rio Mayu de forma maléfica de nuevo, en su mirada había cierto brillo lo cual asusto un poco a Kaname y a todos los presentes.

-No jodas el reto se haría si yo no contestaba!.- Le recordó el castaño mientras la apuntaba. Mayu vio a Analia.

-En serio seguiremos eso Oka-san?.- Pregunto con voz de niña chiquita y ojos de cachorrito.

-Bueno los retos solo los haran cuando no conteste o si ellos quieren hacerlo.- Contesto Analia.- Oye te dije que no me llamaras Oka-san!

-Lo siento :P

-Que decia el reto Mayu-chan?.- Pregunto Ichiru con curiosidad.

**-Reto: Mayu, Analia... se lo encargo ewe. Espero y no me odies por el reto de Zero ;3.-** Leyó Mayu triste.

-Jaja Queria Ary-san no te odio... .- Dijo kaname con una sonrisa.

-Sus ojos no sonríen para nada.- Murmuro Aidou.

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Senri-chan!

**Para Shiki: Sabias que eres muy pero muy tierno? Cx A que saben los Pocky's? *w*. Te gustan los gatitos? Yo los amo :3. A quien mas le gustan?! (._.)/**

-Oh... Me lo habían dicho antes pero no le presto mucha atención y los pocky's saben rico... Y si me gustan los gatos.- Contesto Senri como de costumbre.

-A mi tambien me gustan (nwn) Tengo uno que se llama Haru.- Dijo Analia con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy mas de perros, pero admito que los gatos son lindos.- Dijo Takuma.

-No me gustan, pienso que son animales muy independientes, prefiero los perros.- Ahora fue Aidou el que hablo.

-Bueno a mi si me gustan.- Dijo Yuuki.- Pienso que son muy tiernos.

-Bueno, no vamos a hablar de gatos todo el show ¿O si?.- Pregunto Mayu, todos negaron y dejaron de hablar.- El reto de Senri-chan es

**Reto: Di "meow" a la camara (?)**

-Meow.- después de decir "Meow" Senri se vio asfixiado por los abrazos de Takuma, Analia, Mayu, Yuuki y Juuri.

-Eres tan tierno!.- Grito Takuma.

-No puede ser que seas hijo de Rido-Oni-sama!.- Grito Juuri restregando su mejilla contra la de Senri.

-Quiero un hijo como tu!.- Grito Analia.

-Oigan ya dejen a Shiki-sempai en paz y sigamos con las preguntas.- Dijo Zero mirando la escena molesto.

-Zero-chan también quiere abrazos?.- Pregunto Analia acercándose a él.

-No, solo quiero terminar esto rápido.

-Zero-chan eres tan frió -3- .- Le dijo Analia con un puchero.- Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Ichiru-chan

**Para Ichiru: Eres muy buen hermanito :3. Tu crees que Zero extraña a Lily? Que animales te gustan? :3 Estas con Mayu? D': /3 Okno, sean felices :D**

-Yo creo que si la extraña un poco ya que la crió desde que Lily era un pony... Que animales me gustan? Emmm yo creo que todos los que pueden volar... Y bueno como explicar la relación con Mayu-chan...Es algo así como novios?.- Ichiru se veia confundido con eso, Mayu sonrió nerviosa.

-El reto es

**Reto: Robale un Pocky a Shiki xc**

-Eh?... Bueno es un reto fácil después de todo.- Ichiru se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Senri el cual estaba sentado con una caja de pocky's, tomo la caja y agarro el ultimo pocky que quedaba, Senri miro la caja y luego a Ichiru que ya se estaba comiendo el pocky.

-Ese era mi pocky.- Murmuro Senri viendo a Ichiru, de repente una aura negra salio de Senri e Ichiru se percato de ello y se asusto.

-S-shiki-sempai?.- Senri se levanto y tomo a Ichiru por el cuello de la camisa.

-Era el ultimo y te lo comiste.- Su vos se escuchaba algo siniestra, Takuma se alerto y tomo el brazo del castaño jalándolo y obligando-lo a que soltara al menor de los Kiryuu, Ichiru cayo al suelo y corrió a refugiarse detrás de su hermano.

-Senri! Mira lo que tengo aquí!.- Grito Analia atrayendo la atención de Senri.- Ten tus pocky's y siéntate ¿si?

Senri se calmo y tomo la caja sentándose a lado de Takuma, todos observaban a el pequeño castaño incrédulos, Ichiru estaba muy asustado y prometió no volver a robarle un pocky a su sempai.

-Las siguientes preguntas son se **Liz Asakura **.- Dijo Analia con uan gotita en la cabeza debido al repentido cambio de Senri.

**Por fin me animo a dejar un review jejeje sinceramente me encanta tu fic me mata de risa, y mucho jejeje **  
**Gracias a este fic se salio mi lado pervertido jejejeje, y eso lo agradezco jeje**  
**Bueno tengo una pregunta para todos: alguna vez se imaginaron hacer un trio y con quienes seria jejejeej**  
**reto: al que no responda tendrá que besar a... mi lindo Zero aunque Kaname lo mate jejejej (Kaname es MI lindo Zero para tu información)**  
**creo que esa es la única pregunta que tengo por ahora hasta la otra :D**

-Lo importante es que te ayas animado Liz-chan! Y gracias me alegro que el fic se de tu agrado.- Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa.- Yo contesto primero...Si una vez me imagine un trió con Zero y Takuma-Nisan!...

-Yo solo una vez me imagine en un trió con Wakaba y Analia-chan pero creo que Analia es suficiente para mi.- Contesto Kaito con los brazos cruzados, Yori se sonrojo y Analia la miro mal, a lo cual la chica se asusto un poco.

-Se supone que estarías en cabina.- Le dijo Analia este solo se limito a bufar.

-Y-yo nunca he pensado en eso.- Contesto Yori.

-Yo si una vez con Takuma-sempai y Kaname-Oni-sama!.- Contesto sonriente Yuuki.

-Yuuki-chan!.- Grito sonrojado Takuma.

-Yo nunca he pensado en eso, con Haruka tengo suficiente.- Dijo Juuri con voz melosa y abrazando a su castaño esposo.

-Yo contigo también Juuri.- Dijo Haruka igual.

- Aidou, Shiki y yo.- Contesto Rima, Aidou se sonrojo y Akatsuki miro con la ceja alzada a Rima.

-Ehh... Yo una vez con Maria y Shizuka-sama.- Contesto Ichiru con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Yo no he pensado en eso.- Contesto Zero.

-Ni yo.- Dijo Kaname cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo nunca pensé en la posibilidad de un trió ya que Yagari es muy posesivo.- Dijo el rubio director.

-Nunca le di importancia a eso.- Ahora fue Senri el que hablo.

-Ni yo.- Isaya repitió lo mismo que kaname.

-Bueno yo un par de veces con los gemelos.- Dijo con inocencia maría.

- Yo solo con Akatsuki y Kaname-sama.- Contesto Aidou.

-Yo una vez lo hice con Ruka y ora noble.- Contesto Akatuki, Ruka golpe su costado.- Auch

** -**Quedamos en que no hablariamos de eso.- Le recordo Ruka.

-Perdon.- Se disculpo Akatsuki.

-Queeeee!? Cuando sucedio eso? Quien era la tipa? Por que hiciste eso Ruka?.- Pregunto Aidou alterado.

-Solo fue una vez.- Le dijo Akatuki abrazándolo.

-Yo ... emmm Quiero besar a Zero y por eso no contestare! Ven a aquí Zero!.- Analia se lanzo sobre Zero y lo beso todos dirigieron su vista a Kaname y Kaito estos estaban que echaban fuego. Se veía como Zero agitaba sus brazos en busca de ayuda, Analia se separo de él y se hecho a correr.- Moriré feliz!

Grito mientras Kaito iba tras ella, cuando no estuvieron visibles se escucharon unos cuantos golpes y ... ¿Gemidos y Gritos?... Todos los presentes estaban es duda si eran gritos y gemidos de dolor o ... Decidieron no averiguarlo y siguieron con los suyo, Kaname limpiaba los labios de Zero con una taollita desinfectante.

-Bueno sigamos... Las siguientes preguntas son de **caritowulff **que primero que nada dice

**Encerio bubbleblack y mayublack son GENIALS LAS AMO a mentira yo amo a *redoble de tambores* Kaname Oni_San Zero_Chan Hana_Chan Senri_san Ichiru_kun Akatsuki_Kun Takuma_Kun Y esooo.**

-Carito-chan no nos ilusiones con eso... Creí que me amabas! TnT.- Lloriqueo Mayu.

-Gracias nosotros también te amamos.- Contestaron todos excepto Zero.

-Bueno su primera pregunta es para Senri

**Senri: Dame un Pocky y ¿Me amas?*-*Porque yo a ti si **

**Reto:Besa los pies de Ruka**

-Claro que te doy uno... Y si te amo.- Contesto Senri de lo mas calmado.

-Senri que te he dicho de decirle a personas que no conoces que las amas?.- Pregunto Molesto Takuma.

-Que no lo haga.- Contesto Senri.

-El no besara los pies de Ruka!.- Grito Takuma abrazando a Senri.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Takuma-Nisan!

**Takuma: Te amo ¿Tu me quieres? Reto:Dale tu sangre a Oni_chan (Kaname) NAA mentira BESA a Kaname ( DEFINITIVO tengo un trama con los besos :P)**

-Emmm Pues si te quiero... Y no besare a a kaname por que seré carbonizado por la furia de Zero.- Contesto Takuma viendo como lo miraba sero d forma tan poco agradable.

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Zero-chan!

**Zero:Si yo te dijera te amo que harías? Te gustan los perros? a mi si quiero tener un perro grande que parezca un lobo ya que mi apellido es alemán y la traducción es lobo por eso me encantan tanto los lobos - Bueno un perro que parezca lobo color blanco con ojos color de oro o sino de castaño :P y ponerle Nix!**

**Reto Comprame un perro con esas caracteristicas ;)**

-Ehh... Que haría... pues nose nunca se me han confesado así que... Y si me gustan los perros y creo que la raza del perro que tu quieres es Husky Siberiano, ese perro son muy lindos y mas los blancos y bueno yo si tengo uno estoy pensando en ponerle Maikel, me gusta ese nombre.- Contesto Zero, algunos lo miraban con la ceja alzada y curiosos, dado que el joven cazador casi no hablaba y estaba de mal humor.- Y jajaja si claro te lo comprare... Cuando te conozca.

-Zero... Olvídalo, Ah y ahí un mensaje para Hana-chan.

**Me despido PD Hanabusa no te quería traumar con mi PD anterior pero es que te AMO**

-No me asustaste así que esta bien... Solo me sorprendí un poco.- Dijo Aidou apenado.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de** Lu-chan 23 ** y su primera pregunta es para Ichiru

**Ichiru: Te cache Ichiru! no contestaste a mi pregunta! o.ó a si que mi pregunta es... ¿No contestaste por vergüenza (osea que si te has imaginado cosas super pervertidas con mi lindo Zero-chan (si Kaname es mio w) ) o por que querias hacer directamente el reto? OwO (ami no me engañas )**

-Eh... No conteste a tu pregunta por que se me hizo mas fácil el reto... .- Contesto apenado Ichiru.

-Y su reto es ...

**Reto: besa a Kaito! x3**

-Jajaja Kaito no esta así que no lo haré... Aparte me lanzas a la furia de una bestia como Analia-chan T.T aunque no lo parezca ella es maléfica.- Dijo Ichiru.- Tanto o pero que Kaname-sama y Zero.

-Jajaj cierto bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Senri-chan

**Shiki: ¿estas en una relación con Takuma? por que si lo están no lo parecen .w.**

-Si estamos en una relación, somos amigos que acaso no se nota?.- Dijo Senri tranquilo,Takuma se deprimió y se fue a su esquina.

-El reto es... Pobre Takuma-ni-san...

**reto: no se que asi que sientete libre de escogerlo Analia-san n.n**

-Oka-san no esta así que yo lo pondré!.- Exclamo Mayu con una sonrisa.

-No puedes, el contesto.- Le recordó Rima, Mayu hizo un puchero y bajo la cabeza.

-Bueno... La siguiente es para Hana-chan

**Hana-chan!: ¿por que no le hablas claro de tus sentimientos a Akatsuki? -w-**

-Emm bueno es un buen momento para decirlo... Akatsuki! Me gustas por favor sal conmigo!.- Grito Aidou rojo, Akatuki lo abrazo.

-Esta bien.- Contesto, Aidou lo abrazo con una sonrisa, Mayu estaba tomando fotos y los demás reían por la extraña confesión.

-Bueno el reto es...

**Reto: tampoco se me ocurre nada u.u**

**-**No te preocupes si no se te ocurre nada! .- Exclamo con una sonrisa Mayu.-Bueno la ultima de ella es para Zero aunque no es una pregunta... o eso creo...

**Zero-chan!: para ti no tengo ninguna pregunta jeje x3 solo te queria decir hola y que eres muy lindo y tierno n.n ¿me das un abrazo? :D**

-Hola y Gracias, aceptaria tu abrazo pero no estas junto a mi.- Dijo Zero con una leve sonrisa... Espern... Zero ¿Estaba sonriendo? Analia salio corriendo con una sabana alrededor de su cuerpo y una cámara tomando fotos al peli-plateado, todos la observaban sorprendidos, ya que la chica solo llevaba la sabana y bueno... Se transparentaba un poco y se notaba en su cuello algunas marcas rojizas. Kaito aparecio en boxer susurro un "Lo siento" la cargo y se la llevo.

-Eso... fue raro...- Musito Takuma a lo que Ruka asintió.

-B-bueno... Las siguientes preguntas son de **nickyLOL31 **y hace su primera pregunta a Kaname.

**Para Kaname: ¿En que momento te empezó a gustar zero?**

-No lo se... Emmm creo que fue poco antes de dejarlo beber mi sangre.- Contesto Kaname con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ahora el reto!

**Reto: canta las mañanitas n.n**

-No soy bueno cantando así que esta ve lo dejo.- Dijo con una pequeña mueca.

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Zero-chan!

**Para Zero: ¿como fue tu primera vez con kaname?**

**-**Dolorosa... Sabes lo que se carga este tipo entre las piernas!? Una anaco...- Kaname tapo la boca de Zro con su mano y le sonrio de forma por tranquilizadora.

-Pero que estas diciendo Zero? n.n

-Mndjdkjasygef

-No te escucho bien, ¿por que no vamos a la habitación?n.n

-Mgheyehaalkajs

-Nos vamos luego chicos n.n .- Kaname se llevo a Zero arrastrando.

-Pero Kaname... el reto!.- Se oyó la puerta cerrarse fuertemente y Mayu suspiro.- Bueno Nicky-san en el próximo episodio te lo traeremos de Judal lo prometo n.n Las siguientes son agradecimientos para Yuuki y Ruka

**Para Yuki y Ruka: Gracias por el cosplay! . son las mejores (no como zero que no quiere vestirse de enfermera -3- )**

-Lo hacemos por diversión y placer Nicky-chan!.- Dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa.

-Claro cuando quieras haremos otro Cosplay!.- Le siguió Ruka contenta.

-Bueno es es todo por hoy...

-Waaa lo siento por ausentarme todo el show... Enserio lo siento.- Dijo Analia apareciendo ya con ropa puesta, detrás de ella Kaito.- Bueno esta vez no las hice esperar tanto... ¿O si? Bueno el caso es que estoy trabajando en un nuevo Fic de KanamexZero y YuukixOc...Aun no tengo muy bien definidas las parejas, pero Creo que también sera TakumaxOc, ya tengo el prologo pero le hare unas correcciones mas... Aun que aun no tengo el titulo... T.T... Bueno y por eso mismo que iniciare ese fic ya me verán muy pocas veces en este, pero no se preocupen este Fic seguira hasta que ustedes se aburran o quieran que siga! Ja solo quería mantenerlas avisadas, en esta semana publicare el fic, pero aun no se cuando xD

-Solo para eso interrumpiste nuestra sesión de sexo?.- Pregunto Kaito con cierta molestia.

-Cállate idiota!.-Grito Analia.- Bueno eso es todo por hoy gracias por leer! y si tienen alguna sugerencia para mi nuevo fic (Como parejas) las aceptare gustosa :D Bye bye me despido y hasta a próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

-Holaaa... Mayu Black reportándose como siempre y aquí a mi lado... .- Mayu apunto a Kaito el cual estaba de brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me niego a hacer esto.- Dijo molesto el cazador, Mayu le puso su cara mas tierna y Kaito bufo.- Soy inmune a todas las caras tiernas que tengas tu o Analia.

-Vamos! Tu te ofreciste!.- Le recordó Mayu, Kaito volvió a bufar y maldijo.

-No estuvieras aquí si no hubieras atacado sexualmente a Analia-san estos 2 días Takamiya-san.- Le dijo Kaname con una sonrisa cínica.

-No la ataque sexualmente... Pero por lo que veo dejaste invalido a Zero ehh.- Ataco Kaito dejando a Zero sonrojado y a Kaname enojado.

-Pues tu la dejaste sin energía para la vejez.- Contraataco Kaname, Kaito lo miro desafiante, kuran buscaba pelea, pelea iba a tener.

-Ahhh Claro, yo si le soy eficiente a mi chica ¿Acaso el no te satisface Zero?.- Zero, se sonrojo mas y Kaname empezó a emitir un aura oscura.

-A la otra vez escuche de Analia-san que tu duras muy poco, que no tienes aguante.- Claro eso era mentira, pero bueno se estaban atacando verbalmente y cuando se atacaba verbalmente, todo se valía ¿No? Kaito se molesto.

-Pobre de ti Zero, que mal gasto de tu cuerpo ¿no te quieres venir conmigo? Te aseguro que estarás bien atendido.- Le dijo Kaito a Zero este abrió la boca para hablar, pero kaname hablo primero.

-Acaso Analia-san no te lo dijo?.-Pregunto "inocentemente" Kaname, Kaito alzo la ceja interrogante.- Su castigo por besar a Zero, ella dijo "Kaname-chan es muy sucio que digas esas cosas" y "No tan fuerte, si grito Kaito escuchara".

Todos los presentes estaban algo asustados por el aura que desprendía Kaito, sabían que Kaname lo había hecho enfurecer a no mas, pero les parecía divertido la pelea y no querían intervenir.

-Ya le contaste a Kuran con quien fue tu primera vez Zero?.- Pregunto Kaito seductora mente, Zero se sonrojo aun mas y eso Kaname lo noto. Todos miraron a Kaito y Zero con cara de ¿Enserio?.

-Ah si tiempos aquellos y pensar que solo lo hicimos por experimentar, aun recuerdo claramente las lagrimas que caían del virginal Zero mientras decía "No lo soporto, no creo que entre mas".- Ok, eso había sido el detonante de la extraña pelea, Kaname se levanto furioso.

-Ven aquí estúpido humano.- Grito Kaname cabreado, Zero, Yuuki y Haruka lo tomaron por lo brazos y lo obligaron a sentarse, Kaito por su parte se sentía genial por hacer enojar a el Sangre Pura.

-Creo que te pasaste Kaito-kun.- Le dijo el director, Kaito solo se encogió de hombros.

-Por favor empecemos con la preguntas (Uo.o).- Pidió Mayu nerviosa para luego sonreír.- Tenemos algo nuevo en el set! Una pantalla en la cual verán las preguntas y/o vídeos que manden! Así ya no leeré mas y solo las verán en la pantalla!

Mayu saco un pequeño control y pico a un botón de los tres que había, del techo salio una gran pantalla en el cual decía "Pregúntale a tu personaje con Mayu y Analia Black... Ah y Kaito Takamiya también". Todos soltaron un "Oh".

-Bueno empecemos!.- Mayu de nuevo le dio a otro botón y en la pantalla apareció:

**Arygatonya**  
**Hi! Dios santo, antes de empezar cin mis preguntitas... el fan fic no puede ser mas hermoso! Mayu, Analia... no saben cuantos dias de perros me han alegrado, gracias! Las quiero un montón! :'D**  
**Vale *snif snif*, les dejo mis preguntas kawaiis xD**

-Gracias y en verdad nos gusta que sea de tu agrado.- Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa.

**Para Ichiru: Hola... lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso... ya sabes, lo de Shiki... sorry u.u' Me dejarias apapacharte? :3 Chocolate o fresas? O fresas bañadas en chocolate? Adoro esa combinación OwO**

**Reto: Ponte unas orejas de gato *o***

-Eh... No te preocupes, no sabias que se podía poner así... Y si, me debes apapachar mucho ya que me lleve tremendo susto... Emmm Fresas bañadas con chocolate y ponerme unas orejas de gato seria algo vergonzoso así que pas...- Mayu le puso unas orejas de gato color blanco y le empezó a tomar fotos.- Bueno... Ya me las pusieron...

**Para Zero: Soy la persona mas feliz del mundo mundial (?) XD Le caigo bien a Zero-sama! Tu tambien me caes bien... si tan solo Kaname-san no fuera tan celoso y posesivo *suspiro*, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga!(?) Vale... que es lo que nunca jamás pero JAMAS en tu vida harias?**

**Reto: Haz que Kaname-san no me odie por el ultimo reto OnO**

**PD: Soy yo o a mi sí me respondiste y a Kaname-sama no? xD Debe estar muy enojado u.u'**

-Ehh.. Que es lo que jamas haría... Quitarme mi sexy tatuaje.- Dijo Zero apuntando su cuello donde estaba su tatuaje.- Kaname no la odies por hacer que te ignore.

-Ya claro, ahora ¿Por que no te vas a vivir con ella? Que al fin y al cabo a ella no la ignoras.- Le dijo molesto Kaname mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ary-san me dejarías vivir contigo?.- Pregunto Zero a la cámara (?)

-Ya enserio ¿Que le están dando de comer a Zero?¿No se esta haciendo muy social y hablador?.- Pregunto Kaname a Mayu, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se la que prepara la comida es Oka-san.- Contesto Mayu restando le importancia.- La siguiente pregunta!

**Para Kaname: Lo lamento! Por favor no se enoje conmigo, Kaname-sama! Bueno... mi pregunta es... por qué eres tan posesivo con Zer-... con Kiryuu-san...? Que debo hacer para que Kaname-sama no se enfade? Puedo llamar a Kiryuu-san por su nombre? D':**

**Reto: Ahora tú ignora a Zer-... a Kiryuu-san a ver que pasa OwO**

-No estoy enojado contigo Ary-san... Por que soy tan posesivo con Zero? Bueno, pues por que lo amo obvio.- Contesto Kaname con una sonrisa.- Que debes hacer... Si te lo digo no querrás... Y si le agregas sama a su nombre esta bien.

-Oye tampoco te pases.- Le regaño Zero dándole un codazo.

-Perdón... Si llámalo por su nombre.- Dijo Kaname.- Respecto al reto lo haré.

-Si claro, tu amas hablarme.- Le dijo Zero, Kaname lo ignoro.- Kaname, tengamos sexo.

-Claro!.- Grito Kaname todos lo viero con cara de "Si seras".- Maldito Zero!

-No duro mucho.- Murmuro Mayu

**Para Shiki: Que tanto te gustan los pocky's...? Que harias si el ultimo pocky del mundo estuviera en mi boca? Me besarias? Y lamento haberte hecho enojar... no sabía que era el ultimo en tu cajita de pocky's xc**

**Reto: Dame un pocky en la boca ewe**

**PD: Eres taaaan... tierno y no conocía ese lado tuyo. Apuesto a que todos creian que Shiki no se enojaba por nada xD**

-Mucho... Bueno en parte por que Rima me hizo adicto a ellos, y supongo que si te besaría para quitártelo, no te preocupes tampoco sabias que era el ultimo.- Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa Senri.

-Senri mira, mira!.- Mayu llamo su atención y esta tenia un pocky en la boca.

-No es el ultimo.- Le dijo Senri, Mayu sonrió perversamente.

-Hasta que Oka-san llegue si es el ultimo, no hay mas cajas y los únicos que salen de aquí son Kaito y Oka-san.- Senri se aterro por la idea de que ya no habría mas pocky's y Takuma se enojo por la idea de que Mayu fuera besada por SU Senri, le quito el pocky a la chica y se lo puso en la boca.

-Oh, Gracias Ichijou-san.- Dijo Senri, mientras le quitaba con la mano el pocky de la boca a Takuma.

-Se ... supone que... me besarías... .- Lloriqueo Takuma, Senri lo vio con la ceja alzada mientras comía su pocky.

-Es así.- musito se acerco a Takuma y le dio un leve beso en los labios, Mayu tomo todas las fotos que pudo y Takuma se sonrojo, había veces en las que agradecía que senri fuera inocente y hiciera las cosas que le decían.

**Para Yuuki: Desde cuándo eres fujoshi? ._. Quién te gusta? ewe la ultima vez no respondiste...**

**Reto: Dinos tu mayor secreto (con esto me aseguro de que respondas quien te gusta muajajajaja)**

**PD: Te quiero ;3**

-Emmm pues no se, no lo recuerdo con claridad y no diré quien me gusta, mi mayor secreto... Tengo fotos de Kaname-Onisama y Zero bañandose en mi habitación y se ve todooooo n.n

-Yuuuki!.- Grito Zero sonrojado.

-Juntos o separados?.- Pregunto Kaname.

-Separados n.n

-Ahhh, pensé que tu inocente mente había visto otras cosas.- Le dijo Kaname mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana menor.

-Si tiene fotos de ti y Zero desnudos, no creo que sea tan inocente.- Dijo Mayu viendo con los ojos entrecerrados Kaname.

-Yo también te quiero Ary-chan n.n .- Exclamo Yuuki feliz.

-Bueno o gran Pantalla-sama, las siguientes preguntas!.- En la pantalla dela televisión se vieron otras preguntas, Kaito había pulsado el botón.

**mastergoti.**

**me encanta tu fic de verdad me a hecho reir mucho bueno qui van las preguntas**

**para zero: ¿de pequeño no sentiste nada por Ichiru? reto: dale un beso a Ichiru en los labios XD**

**para Shiki: ¿porque no andas de una buena vez con Takuma? reto: dale un beso muy apasionado a Takuma y dile que lo amas *-***

**para Kaname: ¿porque te atrae Zero?Reto: has un cosplay de Zero.**

-Enserio te hace reír esta entrevista de mierda?.- Pregunto Kaito con la ceja alzada, Mayu lo golpeo en la cabeza con un pollo crudo.- Oye!

-Contesta Zero!

-Sentir que? Sentía cariño y lo sigo sintiendo, es mi hermano después de todo.- Contesto despeinando los cabellos de Ichiru.- No besare a mi hermano de nuevo.

-Por que? T.T.- Lloriqueo mayu con la cámara en la manos lista para tomar fotos del suceso que no ocurrió.

-Jódete loca de mierda .l.

-Zero-chan que te dije de ese vocabulario?.- Pregunto con vos somnolienta Analia la cual iba entrando, tenia el pelo mojado y un vestido celeste con zapatillas.

-Analia-san, pensé que no te gustaban los vestidos.- Dijo Zero con la ceja alzada, Analia se encogió de hombros.

-No tenia ganas de buscar ropa así que tome lo primero que encontré.- De repente un aura negra rodeo a la pobre pelinegra que volteo rápidamente hacia Kaito.- Ahora que hice!?

-... .- Kaito no contesto solo se limito a mirarla.

-Bueno ya que Oka-san esta aquí... Contesta Senri-chan!.- Todos miraron a Senri que estaba viendo fijamente a Takuma, el cual estaba sonrojado.

-Quieres salir con migo Ichijou-san?.- Pregunto Senri, Takuma lo vio unos momentos y luego se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-Si!.- Grito el rubio, Mayu estaba lista para tomar fotos, de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo. Senri se separo del sofocante abrazo del rubio para luego besarle, la iniciativa del castaño hizo que todos se sorprendieran, Senri paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y ladeo su cabeza para hacer mas profundo el eso, casi todos veían atentos y avergonzados la escena, las chicas exclamaron un "Kyaaa" al ver la lengua del castaño arremeter contra la cavidad del rubio, los chicos estaban entre sorprendidos y excitados, pues al ver tal escena ya tenia ganas de hacerle lo mismo a sus ukes. Como kaname y Zero, Akatsuki y Hanabusa, Yagari y Cross. Cuando Kaname vio que su no tan tímido primo le subía la camisa a su amigo se levanto y los separo.

-Ya!.- Grito viendo a Senri.- Si yo no tengo sexo con Zero tu tampoco tendrás sexo con Takuma.

-Esta bien.- Contesto Senri sentándose bien y dejando a un muy sonrojado y excitado takuma.

-K-ka-kanam... Por que?.- Pregunto Mayu triste, Analia se encontraba en el piso sobre un charco de sangre junto con yuuki, probablemente ambas muertas, Maria estaba en los brazos de Ichiru posiblemente desmayada, Ruka le estiraba los pelos a Akatusiki y maldecía a Kaname por detener la escena.

-Por que me atrae Zero?... Emmm ¿por que es lindo? o tal vez por su lindo y suave trasero... .- Kaname recibió un golpe de parte de Zero.- Por su forma de ser y no haré cosplay ya que no me gusta.

-Ja! Si claro.- Le dijo Analia limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo.- Las siguientes preguntas!

En la pantalla se pusieron de nuevo otras preguntas.

**Guest**

**Holi! Bueno solo tengo unas dos preguntas y la primera es para...ZERO-CHAN!**

**Que sientes por kaname?**

**Reto: se los encargo analia y mayu ;D**

**Kaien: acaso usted tiene una relacion con touga o solo son amigos con derechos?**

**Reto: bueno no se me ocurre nada asi que tendra que responder si o si XD.**

-Que siento por Kaname... ¿Placer?... Diría que amor pero no soy el tipo de persona que dice eso tan abiertamente.- Contesto Zero, Kaname le paso el brazo por el cuello y beso su mejilla, recibiendo un adorable sonrojo de parte del cazador.- Y no haré ningún puto reto que me pongan estas locas.

-Wow, Zero-chan es Tsundere.- Dijo Analia sorprendida.

-No lo soy.- Dijo Zero mirando a Analia con un puchero, cosa que hizo que la pelinegra se abalanzara sobre él y lo abrazara.

-Oye! ò.ó .- Grito Kaname, Analia lo vio y le saco la lengua. Ignorando a los chicos Cross miro la cámara (?) y sonrió.

-No somo amigos con derechos, somos amantes ¿Verdad Yagari?.- El del parche lo miro mal y Cross se asusto.

-Quien lo iba a pensar de ti Cross-san.- Dijo Juuri con una sonrisa, Cross se sonrojo.

-Pues ya ves, las cosas se dan y...

-Cállate Cross.- Le dijo Yagari cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno... Yagari-sensei por favor sea rudo con el director.- Dijo Mayu, Analia sonrió de lado y aparto de golpe a Zero haciéndolo chocar con Kaname.

-Partele el culo! Así tendremos mas material para nuestra próxima historia, te diría lo mismo a ti Kaname pero estas en abstinencia de Zero.- Grit Analia, todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "What?" y ella exclamo en "Ups" y se rasco la cabeza.- Siguiente pregunta!

**¡Hola! Aquí Shion-chan solo pasaba para comentar en este gracioso y fantastico fic. ustedes son tan lindas analia-san y Mayu-san y me han hecho reír a lo grande.**

**¿pueden creer que hasta ahora me tope con su programa?**

**Bueno eso no importa aqui va mi pregunta para el lindo ukeable y violable...**

**¡Zero! ¿Que harias si te vieran en una situación en donde tienes que hacer un trio con Kaname e Ichiru?**

**Dejerias que Ichiru y Kaname te violen al mismo tiempo? ¡Contesta! -mirada pervertida-**

**Reto:**

**Bueno has de todos modos el Trio, jajajajaja deja que Kaname e Ichiru te ukeen y violen.**

**Por cierto aquí les mando un esta fotografía e información vergonzosa de kaname para que acepte de buena gana hacer el trió -les da el sobre con la vergonzosa información-**

**jajajajajajajaaajja -su risa macabra es interrumpida es interrumpida-**  
**Rido-Shion! ¿que estas haciendo en la oscuridad y con la computadora?**  
**Shion- eh? Rido! ya regresaste...etto...bueno..veras..._...**  
**Rido- no me digas que estabas leyendo yaoi otra vez...?**  
**Shion-...bueno si...¡digo no!**  
**Rido-ya te dije que eso no es bueno pata tim hace que te comportes más extraña de lo que por si ya eres...¿que haces desovedeciendome?**  
**Shion-¡yo no soy extraña! y mira quien fue a hablar el sádico y sanguinario de la familia kuran..._ ¿no eres tu el que es un asesino y todo eso? y asesino y un bastardo sin corazón...**  
**Rido- oh...-sonrisa macabra- así que soy un bastardo sin corazón...bueno entonces...-y sin que pudiera hacer nada se la hecha al hombro mientras camina hacia la habitación-**  
**Rido-¡oye espera! no queria decir eso...¡Espera no quiero ver el trió! ahhh! Rido ¿por que tomaste esas cadenas? espera no pensaras en...ah! -se escapa para llegar a su computadora y escribir como loca-**  
**"Analia-san te encargo me mandes el viendo que se tomaras del trió entre Kaname zero e ichiru. y por favor has que cumplan"**  
**Pds:por si se lo preguntaban y aunque ya lo saben Rido esta conmigo si quieren que vaya a su programa hay me dice y veo la forma de convencerlo.**  
**pero por el momento...yo misma me tengo que esconder del sádico ese...**  
**Rido-deje de decirme sádico!**  
**-y la persecución da inicio-**

**-**Deberíamos ir a salvarla de Rido-sama?.- Pregunto Mayu con algo de miedo.

-No, estará bien no pasa de que Rido Oni-sama le de sexo salvaje.- Dijo como si nada Juuri.

-Yo quiero que Rido-sama venga.- Susurro Analia, Kaito la miro mal.

-No! Él es ... Rido-Oji-sama!... Ya saben esta loco.- Dijo asustada y confundida Yuuki.

-Mejor se lo dejamos a ella, si lo tiene ahí es por que sabe que hacer ¿no?.- Dijo Kaname.

-Yo NUNCA voy a hacer un trió con mi hermano y el chupa-sangre este.- Dijo Zero molesto apuntando a Kaname, miro a Analia la cual seguía con la duda de si llevar a Rido o no.- Tu!

-Yo?.- Analia se apunto a si misma.

-Por que todas las lectoras son unas pervertidas?.- Grito molesto.

-No son pervertidas... Tiene ideas y mente sexy n_n

-Si claro sexy... Raras.

-Pantalla-sama!.- Grito Mayu, Kaito presiono el botón que hacia que las preguntas cambiaran.

**Lu-chan 23**  
**kyaaa! Zero-chan! enserio me darias mi abrazo?! *w* mira que es mi cumpleaños (si 29 de noviembre) si si?! x3**  
**es que eres tan lindo! x3**  
**Shiki: sinceramente... ¿estas enamorado de Takuma? pero amor de pareja OwO**  
**reto: no ninguno n.n**  
**Kaname y Kaito: ¿que sentiste cuando viste a Analia-san besando a Zero-chan?**  
**reto: no ninguno tampoco xD**  
**es todo xD me encanto y espero la conti**  
**PD: Kaname-kun pense que te tomarias peor las cosas (el beso de Analia-san y Zero-chan)**

-Claro ¿Cuando vendrás para dártelo?.- Pregunto el sexy cazador con una sonrisa coqueta.- Feliz cumpleaños atrasado y perdón por que estas locas no actualizaran el mero día y por se tu cumpleaños atrasado te daré un beso también n.n

Kaname y los presente se preguntaba el por que del comportamiento de Zero ¿Enserio, que le daban de comer?.

-Si, estoy enamorado de Ichijou-san .- Contesto Senri abrazando a el rubio.

-Que sentí? Celos, enojo, instinto asesino, enojo y muchas MUCHAS ganas de matar cazadores de cabello plateado.- Contesto Kaito tenebrosamente.

-Ya me disculpe.- Di Analia viendo al castaño cazador.

-No te va alcanzar la vida para disculparte.- Siseo Kaito.

-Yo sentí envidia, celos, enojo y ganas de sangre de Analia.- Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa.

-También ya me disculpe contigo.- Dijo Analia asustada.

-Y yo ya te castigue, estamos a mano n.n .- Analia se estremeció al recordar su castigo.

-Cierto como estuvo eso de que te acostaste con Kuran?.- Pregunto Kaito molesto.

-Acostarme con Kuran?.- Pregunto Analia confundida, Kaito se cabreo ante la respuesta, si se le puede llamar así, de su pareja, amante o lo que sea.

-Si!.- Grito Kaito tomándola por los brazos y sacudiéndola.

-No me acosté con él.- Contesto Analia mareada.

-Eh? Entonces...?

-Pues...

~El día del castigo~

Kaname y Analia se encontraban en la habitación del primero, Analia estaba de rodillas frente al castaño, asustada y estaba que se cagaba de miedo.

-Ahora... Quien es el dueño de Zero?.- Pregunto Kaname.

-Tu.- Contesto la pelinegra con la cabeza baja.

-Nadie puede besarle, solo yo ¿Entiendes?.- Analia asintió y Kaname sonrió de lado.- Bueno aclarado eso, me mucho la espalda, dame un masaje.

-Si, Kaname-chan.- Dijo Analia.

-Soy "Kaname-sama" para ti.- Dijo el castaño quitándose la camisa negra y acostándose boca abajo en la cama.

-Si Kaname-sama.- Analia empezó a hacerle un masaje en la espalda en la espalda, Kaname se quejaba de que lo estaba haciendo muy fuerte.

-Mierda! Quien rayos te enseño a hacer masajes? Un puto pez?.- Pregunto Kaname algo molesto.- Así se los das a Takamiya? Dámelo bien.

-Kaname-chan es muy sucio que digas esas cosas.- Dijo la chica ante lo ultimo "Dámelo bien" había sonado muy pervertido para ella.

-Tu hablas pero, pervertida.- Se quejo Kaname.- Ven te enseñare como se hace.

Kaname la tomo del brazo y ahora ella estaba boca abajo en la cama recibiendo un masaje de Kaname, daba gritillos de lo bien que se sentía, Kaname era un puto experto.

-No tan fuerte, si grito kaito escuchara.- Le pido Analia, Kaname bufo.

-Y que con eso?.- Pregunto Analia inflo las mejillas.

-El es sádico! Sabes lo que significa?.- Pregunto aterrada.

-Que te va a dar duro.- Contesto Kaname.

-Exacto, MUY duro.- Kaname rió y siguió con el masaje. Cuando termino hizo que la chica hiciera todo por el, darle de comer en la boca, limpiar la habitación (Encontrando de todo en ella, condones usado, juguetes sexuales, etc,.) y BAÑARLO! Por que claro el señorito no quería y eso había sido lo mas traumantizante de la vida de la joven escritora (O intento), ya que hizo que la chica cubriera sus ojos con una venda y todo acabo mal por eso pues había tocado un lugar... El lugar... Después de eso salio corriendo y gritando cosas extrañas.

~Ahora~

-Y eso fue lo que paso.- Todos vieron a la chica y Kaname algo aliviados y sorprendidos.

-Tocaste su...

-Solo un poco no mucho, por que salí como alma que se lleva el diablo.- Dijo con una sonrisa la conductora.

-Ven acá.- Kaito la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él, la abrazo y miro amenazante a Kaname.

-Mentí, pero solo un poco n.n .-Dijo kaname.

-Púdrete.- Le dijo Kaito.

-Entonces, suponemos que lo de Zero también es mentira.- Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa, los dos cazadores se quedaron callados.- Verdad?

-...

-...

-...

-... o.o

-... O.O

-...Ò.Ó

-Enserio!?

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- Gritaron Yuuki y Mayu mientras se abrazaban.

-Eh? Que paso con Zero?.- Pregunto Analia desconcertada por los gritos de las menores.

-Kaito hizo a Zero un uke... He bueno ya me entienden! Y esa fue la primera vez de Zero-chan!.- Grito Mayu aun muy emocionada.

-Que!?.- Analia vio a Kaito y este desvió la mirada.

-Fue hace mucho.- Dijo simplemente, Analia lo analizo y suspiro.

-Quien lo diría.- Susurro, al sentir el aura amenazante de Kaname sonrió con nerviosismo.- Las siguientes preguntas!

**nickLOL31**  
**bueno, por el momento ya no se me ocurren mas preguntas XDD pero solo vine a comentar que... AMO ESTE FIC! esta super genial y me encanta que sea tan interactivo :D y...eso es todo**  
**PD: Dile a Zero que lo amo y que lo secuestrare y violare X**P

-Por que todos me quieren violar? T.T .- Dijo Zero decaído.

-Nos alegramos que te guste el Fic NickLOL31! n_n

**caritowulf**  
**O Por Dios Senri me dijo Te quiero estoy tan feliz y Takuma_kun no t enojes porque me diga eso si?**  
**Bueno creo que es la primera vez que no tengo una pregunta para esto pero vere que se ocurre**  
**15horasdespues**  
**Ichiru:te gusta Vocaloid ?a mi shii**  
**Reto:(si no conoces vocaloid el reto te lo encargo Mayu) Vistete de Hatsune Miku **  
**Zero:Gracias por decirme la raza del perro **  
**Entre Kaname y tu Bloddy Rose a cual prefieres? PD la idea de verte matar vampiros con una katana es tentadora yo tengo una por si quieres provar**  
**Takuma: •-• No besaste a Oni_chan :( Besalo o sino no te vuelo a preguntar nada reto:Besa a Cross**  
**Akatsuki:Tu me quieres? Y como es eso de que hiciste un trio con Ruka y otra noble?Prefiero que estes con Hana_san**  
**Reto:Besa con lengua a Aidou por un minuto (VEN? Tengo un traima con los besos) **  
**Eso es todo por ahora no se libraran de mi muy facil **  
**PD:Como siempre Hana_san Te amo**  
**Pero ahora tambien es dirijido a los demas (claro esta me refiero a los que antes havia dicho que amo) **  
**PD2: Mayu y Bubble Tambien las amo pero si lo digo Kaito e Ichiru me querran matar **  
**BYE**

-Bueno me gusta un poco, solo conozco unas cuantas de sus canciones.- Contesto Ichiru rascándose la mejilla.- Y Mayu no me vistas de Miku!

-Por que?.- Dijo triste Mayu.

-No quiero!

-Ahhh...

-De nada Carito-san es un placer ayudar, entre kaname y Bloody Rose... Mi arma n.n y no me gustaría intentar con Katana me vería... No se extraño.- Contesto Zero, Kaname se notaba algo molesto por la preferencia hacia el arma.

-No besare a Kaname... Ni a Nadie... Que no sea senri claro esta.- Contesto el rubio.

-Claro que te quiero, aunque no te conozca y sobre el trió, bueno las cosas se dieron y tu enserio tienes un trauma con los besos.- Contesto Akatsuki.- Ven acá Hanabusa

-Eh?.- Hanabusa fue besado por Akatsuki sin darle tiempo de contestar, Mayu como siempre seguía tomando fotos, cuando los chicos se separaron un hilo de saliva los unía.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy, Gracias por leer y ammm Gracias por sus preguntas n.n .- Dijo Mayu con una gran sonrisa.

-Por cierto me tarde en actualizar verdad, Lo siento... Es solo que estoy invernando xD No les voy a mentir, me daba flojera ya que con el frió a uno ni le dan ganas de levantarse de su camita... Y lo siento por ser una floja T.T . Recuerda que le había dicho que haría un Fic de YuukixOc, bueno lo cancele, ya que pues simplemente no me gusto como quedo... Ahora haré un ZeroxKaname... Si ahora el uke sera Kaname ewe Esperen lo... Ya tengo el primer Cap pero me falta reeditarlo xD Bueno eso es todo Nos vemos en la próxima :D

-El programa siempre tiene un final de mierda.- Dijo Zero, Analia le aventó un zapato.- Auch!

-Bye bye! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Todos en el estudio (?) estaban escondidos detrás de Kaname, Haruka y Juuri, excepto Yagari, Zero y Kaito. Miraban una escena un tanto extraña, todos estabanun poco asustados por el hombre que se encontraba sentado a unos 5 metros de ellos.

En frente de ellos se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Rido Kuran y eso no era lo extraño, lo extraño era que Analia estaba sentada en su piernas siendo acariciada en la barbilla por Rido, como si te un gato se tratara, ya todos se había imaginado a la pelinegra con orejas y cola de gato moviéndose ante las caricias de su dueño (?).

- Que linda~ .- Musito Juuri queriendo acercarse.

-Como es que esos dos se conocen?.- Pregunto Kaname, todos tenían la misma duda.

-Si no preguntamos no sabremos.- Dijo Yuuki, Crosss asintió.

-Bueno pregunten rápido por que Kaito esta que quiere derramar sangre de Rida-sama.- Ichiru apunto al castaño cazador el cual estaba con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

-Hey Rido!.- Grito Kaname para llamar su atención el castaño de ojos bicolor volteo a verlo.

-Pasa algo Kaname?.- Pregunto, algunos se estremecieron al escuchar la voz del que un día fue el líder del clan Kuran.

-De donde conoces a Analia-san?.- Pregunto, Rido vio a la chica que aun seguía en su modo gatuno y luego dirigió su vista a Kaname.

-De donde la conozco? Es la tatara nieta de una mujer humana a la que conocí, la cual me salvo de ser atropellado por un autobús.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Ja como si fuera a morir! Los humanos a veces son tan ingenuos.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Rido un poco incrédulos, pero eso no contestaba a la pregunta del todo.

-No me digas que tuviste algo que ver con la humana y la embarazaste y esa loca de ahí es tu nieta?.- Pregunto Zero apuntando a Analia.

-No! Para nada, solo me hice un buen amigo de la familia de la mujer, aparte ella ya estaba casada y tenia tres niños.- Dijo Rido.- Conozco a Analia desde que era una niña, y como siempre la trate como a un gato... Sera un trauma?

Rido miro a la chica, todos sabían que la chica a veces no estaba en sus cabales y que tal vez tenia un trauma, posiblemente causado por Rido.

-Ya relájense no los matare! Le prometí a la mocosa que no mataría a nadie.- Dijo con una sonrisa, todos se sentaron pero no bajaron la guardia.- Oh! Isaya oí que tienes un amor no correspondido.

-Esta en lo correcto Rido-san.- Dijo el rubio quien dirigió su vista a rubio Director..- Lo estoy superando.

-Todos aquí transmiten un aura gay.- Se quejo Rido jugando con el cabello negro de Analia, muchos lo miraron mal.

-Bueno! Pantalla-sama que nos trae hoy!.- Grito Mayu con una sonrisa nerviosa, la pantalla bajo y en su texto decía "Sexo duro a Zero, parte 2", todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos el texto y miraron a Zero el cual estaba shockeado.

-Que mierda es eso?.- Pregunto alterado el cazador.

-Je je je, bueno, veras... Anoche las chicas y yo... Je... Estábamos viendo... Ya sabes... .- Balbuceo Mayu.

-Estábamos viendo vídeos de cuando tu y Kaname empezaron a tener sexo.- Dijo Juuri con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-MAMÁ!.- Grito Kaname avergonzado, Juuri le sonrió y Haruka negó ante el comportamiento de su pervertida esposa e hija.

-Parte dos? Cuantas parte son?.- Pregunto curioso Takuma.

-Como 11 tal vez 13.- Contesto Analia levantándose de las pierna de Rido y sentándose a un lado de Kaito, el cual la abrazo posesiva mente y le mando una mirada de odio al sangre pura de ojos dispar. Mayu oprimió un botón y pudieron ver las preguntas.

**Kuroko22**  
**Auch...Auch...Auch...-con terrible dolor de caderas- Estúpido Rido...no sabe lo que es la consideración...¡tonto! -fulminando con la mirada al vampiro durmiendo en cama de lo mas col-**  
**Bueno...¡Hola chicas! Aquí Shion-san nuevamente...Es una lastima que no hicieran el trío T_T debi chantajear a Zero también...La próxima vez tal ve lo haga...solo para quitarme las ganas del trío...**  
**Así que Kaito fue tu primero Zero?...pero eso no es lo que yo oi por ahí...**  
**Bueno mejor preguntare otra cosa...y esta vez va para...**  
**¡Yagari! Por ahí oí según mis fuentes, las cuales no revelare, para su protección que tu y Zero tuvieron algo por ahí antes de que apareciera a escena Kaname...Y solo para estar segura de que diras la verdad y que no ignoraras la pregunta, yo no mas digo que...couf...tengo...couf...fotos...couff, couf...-sonrisa inocente que ni ella se cree-**  
**¿Podrías decirnos que paso en realidad entre tu y Zero en el pasado? **  
**Zero ¿en serio fue Kaito tu primera vez? o fue...couf..cierto...cazador...couf...de...couf...ojos azules...al que le dices...sems-**  
**Rido-¡Shion! ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez?**  
**Shion-NO puedes alejarme del yoi! acéptalo!**  
**-ambos en una lucha de miradas-**  
**Rido-como sea...ya estoy cansado de esto...**  
**Shion-Oh! Rido ya estas sintiendo los años ¿cierto? Pobresito...No te preocupes a tu edad es normal...-enorme sonrisa-**  
**Rido-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que puede hace a mi edad? -peligrosa mirada-**  
**-24 horas después-**  
**Shion- Bien lo retiro lo dicho...aun no estas sintiendo los años-totalmente cansada con deliciosos dolores en todo el cuerpo-**  
**Rido-hmp...la próxima vez recuerda lo..._**  
**Shion- oye...-cambiando de tema como si nada- vistete tienes que ir a un lugar...**  
**Rido- ¿Adonde?**  
**Shion-tu solo hazme caso...si lo haces...la próxima vez serán 48 horas...-sonrisa sugestiva-**  
**Rido-¿Que esperas para salir? Hay que irnos ya! -totalmente cambiado y listo para partir-**  
**Bueno chicas ya vieron Rido esta a punto de caerles...Por favor y tratenmelo bien...y me regresan enterito..¿ok?**

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo a Rido el cual no parecía prestar atención. Zero estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Y basta con eso! No mi primera vez fue con Kaito no con sensei!.- Grito molesto, aun mas molesto de lo que se ponía cuando Analia y Mayu se le acercaban a Kaname a apapacharlo y besar sus mejillas... Cof Cof... El punto es que esta MUY molesto.

-Puede que sea pervertido pero no un pedofilo querida.- Contesto Yagari de lo mas normal.

-Con razón Rido-sama vino, le prometieron sexo por 48 horas, lo cual posiblemente es falso.- Dijo Analia viendo a Rido.

-Yo me encargare de que no sea falso.- Dijo muy seguro y con una sonrisa super pervertida.

-Querrá Rido-sama darme du... .- Analia no termino su frase ya que Kaito le tapo la boca.

-Que ibas a decir?.- Pregunto tenebrosamente, Analia se estremeció y negó.

-Te conseguiste una persona sádica he?.- Observo Rido, Analia asintió algo asustada.- Yo pensé que te conseguirías un M.

-Si al final soy una SM.- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, todos miraron a Rido y Analia.

-Ok... Pantalla-sama!.- Mayu presiono el mismo botón.

**Arygatonya**

**Hi! Bueno, primero que todo... Analia-chan, Mayu-chan... *comienza a crecer una aura tenebrosa detrás de ella mientras sonreia de manera un tanto cinica* no debreían ser tan malas con sus preciadas lectoras y dejarnos de lado por tanto tiempo, verdad? Bueno, ya las castigare *el aura se desvaneció y la chica recuperó su típica sonrisa***  
**Jaja, el fic es demasiado bueno! Y no soy una persona muy paciente que digamos... pero con un cap a la semana soy feliz n.n. **  
**Bueno, no las distraigo mas con mis estupideces...**  
**No, esperen, miento... tengo una prima! Antes era la única mujer de mi family :')**  
**Ahora sí, lancen las preguntas! (Auch! Esa me llego al ojo!)**  
**Para Zero-sama: Bueno, ya que esa era la condición, le agregare el "sama" a su nombre por estas preguntas. Gracias por decirle que no se pasará, pero por ahora vamos a concentir un poco al dulce de Kaname-san n.n. Enserio quieres venir a vivir conmigo? :3 Claro que puedes! Te doy mi dirección? Okey... las preguntas serias Ary, recuerdalas... Eres alérgico a algo? Por qué te gusta tanto la sopa de tomates? Qué harías si fueras alérgico a Bloody Rose? Estornudarias todo el día? xD**

**Reto: Puedes ponerte unas orejitas de perro caídas y hacer una mirada triste? :3**  
**PD: Puedes invitar a Kaname también a casa . Te quiero**

**Para Kaname: Waaa! No tienes idea alguna de cuán feliz soy, Kaname-san! Pero mi tener una duda... qué era lo que querías que hiciera pero dijiste que no iba a querer? Yo puedo hacer cual quier cosa por Kanama-sama! Hasta tirarme en bongi... o como sea que se escriba. No te ofendas, pero sabía que no ibas a durar mucho ignorando a Zero-sama, él juega sucio... pero ve el lado bueno! A Zero-sama no le gusta que lo ignores ewe. Cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste sangre? Como puedes controlarte? Llevaron las tabletas? Quieres vivir conmigo y Zero-sama? :3**

**Reto: Mira aterradoramente a Analia-chan **

**PD: No te enojes, a ti también te quiero y de la misma forma que a Zero-sama -.**

**Para Ichiru: Kyaaa! Cuándo te vea te voy a abrazar y no me voy a soltar de ti por el tiempo que tu quieras! Eres tan buena persona, gracias por no enojarte :'). Ya sé! Si Zero-sama viene, cuando vengas a visitarlo (te puedes quedar) te abrazo! Ejem... bueno... qué tan bueno eres con la katana? Crees que me podrías enseñar un par de secretos? Ya se usarla pero quiero que me enseñes tus secretos :3 También se usar las pistolas gemelas... jaja, es una larga historia. Pero... me quedé con una duda... nunca respondiste la pregunta de una tipa que decía: "alguna vez tuviste una fantasía con tu hermano? Cuál?" No tienes que responder si no quieres, pero... supongo que hasta el inocente de Ichiru tiene su lado oscuro... n.n' Cuantos años crees que tengo?**

**Reto: Bueno, como el anterior te obligaron a hacerlo... te libero del reto de hoy . A no seer... será fácil. Mira a Mayu con una mirada asesina .**  
**PD: Te quieroo y ven pronto para abrazarte, hice maratón te películas de terror y ahora también necesito un abrazote!**

-Waaaaa Lo siento! Le dije a Oka-san que actualizara pero decía "Hace frió" ToT.- Lloriqueo Mayu.

-Je lo siento... n.n

-Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?.- Pregunto Kaito a su pareja.

-Sip, Contesten las preguntas Zero-chan!.- Le animo Analia a Zero.

-Claro que me gustaría vivir contigo Ary-san! Y ammm pues no soy alérgico a nada, me gusta mucho la sopa de tomates por que mi madre me la preparaba ¿Se puede ser alérgico a un arma?.- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.- No haré el reto, es ridículo.

-Ojala.- Musito Kaname, Zero lo fulmino con la mirada.- Ja querida Ary-chan si te lo dijera te asustarías! Lo se Zero juega MUY sucio ¿La ultima vez que tome sangre? Hace unas 5 semanas, me puedo controlar por las tabletas y si las trajimos mira.- Kaname saco una cajita y la mostró a la cámara, los demás hicieron lo mismo e incluso algunos las pusieron en su boca.

-Me encantaría ir a vivir contigo y Zero, pero te advierto, no creo que duermas en toda lo noche n.n .- Contesto el castaño para luego mirar lo mas aterradora mente posible a Analia, la cual estaba mas pálida que una hoja.

-El diablo!.- Grito aterrada mientras se escondía en el pecho de .

-Jaja hace tiempo que no hacia eso!.- Dijo divertido Kaname.

-La chica si que viene energética hoy eh.- Musito Ichiru.- Que tan bueno soy con la katana, pues no me puedo quejar, soy mas o menos bueno, no del todo pero agradezco saber un poco, yo nunca he tenido ninguna fantasía con Ni-san y amm... 17? Eh? No soy bueno adivinando, lo siento.

Mayu estaba platicando alegremente con Ruka cuando sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, volteo y vio a Ichiru con una mirada que nunca antes había visto.

-Lo siento! No lo hice apropósito! Se rompió solo!.- Grito la chica asustada, Ichiru la miro sin entender.

-Que cosa?.- Pregunto confundido.

-Eh... Por que me mirabas así de feo?.- Pregunto Mayu.

-Yo pregunte primero.

-Ehhh... Pantalla-sama!.- Mayu presiono el boton.- Son preguntas de la misma chica, solo pregunto mucho... (U-.-)

**Para Takuma: Kyaaa! Así que por fin estas con Shiki, eh? Cuidalo mucho, si? Recuerdas que en tu cumple Shiki te cortó el dedo por "accidente"? Enserio crees que fue así? xD Es cierto que consideras a Shiki un Ichijou? Que tierno de tu parte! Puedo abrazar a Shiki? :3**

**Reto: Deja que Senri te bese en la mejilla, pero! No te tienes que sonrojar... si no... etto... no pense en que reto hacer... em... te lo dejo de tarea!(?)**  
**PD: Creo que es la primera vez que te pregunto algo... kyaa! Aun así! Te quiero**

**Para Shiki: Enserio? Sonreiste respondiendo a mi pregunta? Kyaaa Es demasiado para mí... Cuál es tu tipo de sangre preferida? Yo he probado como cinco diferentes y me sigo quedando con la mía -. Quieres saber que tipo de sangre soy? A qué sabe la sangre de Takuma? Existe la posibilidad de que te sonrojes? Comoo?**

**Reto: Dejame revolver tus cabellos como a un niño pequeño :3 es que eres demasiado lindo**  
**PD: Te quiero muchoo**

**Para Akatsuki: Qué es lo que mas te gusta de Hanyabusa? Puedo llamarle así? Te gusta tu poder? Me gustaría tener un poder especial... pero me conformo con mis conocimientos Por qué crees que a Aidou no le agrado?**

**Reto: Hazle cosquillas a Hanyabusa**  
**PD: También es la primera vez que te pregunto algo? Jeje, es que no se me ocurría. Te quiero**

**Para Hanyabusa: Hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde hace tiempo... cómo es eso de que nyo te gustan los gatos? :'( nyo te gusto?**  
**Por qué? Que hay de malo en nyo depender de alguien y nyo esperar nyada de nyadie? Buaaa :'( Ya ves? Me hiciste llorar! Aidou-kun es malo conmigo! *se va a llorar al rincón***

**Reto: Consoladme de mi triste llanto :'(**  
**PD: Incluso si me odias... yo te sigo queriendo! *snif snif***

**Para... Analia-chan y Mayu-chan: Se pueden hacer preguntas a las escritoras? Sí? Perfecto... bueno, lo primero es felicitarlas por el fic y lo segundo... por qué me dejan? Por que no actualizan mas seguido? :'( Mayu-chan! Te entiendo, también me gusta quedarme en cama cuándo hace frío, pero no puedes llevarte el ordenador a la cama? O ponerte una manta alrededor de la espala? Analia-chan! De esta no te escapas! Soy feliz con que escribas otro, pero no nos olvides, si? Lo tercero... las quiero un montón! Incluso si me olvidan!**

**Reto: Actualizen dos veces en una semana, cual quier semana, solo háganlo, si?**  
**PD: Quería preguntarle a mas pero creo que me pase un pocito... Las quiero mucho mucho mucho! Cuidense ;3**

**Antes de irme... queria hacer una pregunta muy cortita... Yuuki! Quién te gusta?!**  
**Okey, Bye. Me iré a llorar porque Aidou no me quiere... ByeBye amorsh para todos, se acerca Navidad**

**Hi! Ya deje de llorar y es cierto, Caro-chan es mi mejor amiga y ella es la hermosa personita que me mostró este fic xD por eso la amo *como amiga*. Ella sabe que siento cierta debilidad por Shiki, Takuma e Ichiru... pero nunca lo dije por que si lo hacía de seguro Mayu me mata xD.**  
**Sólo quería decirles eso**  
**Bye**

-Eh! Gracias, lo cuidare muy bien no te preocupes, no lo se ¿Lo hiciste apropósito Senri?.- Pregunto Takuma a Senri, este negó.- Claro que lo considero un un Ichijou y claro abrázalo... Pero no mucho ¬¬

Senri se acerco a besar la mejilla de Takuma, cosa que tomo desprevenido al rubio, este trato de no sonrojarse pero fallo, senri lo vio un momento.

-Que lindo.- Musito para luego abrazar a Takuma, el cual se sonrojo aun mas.

-Por que tu y yo no tenemos una relación así?.- Pregunto Kaname a Zero.

-Odio ese tipo de cosas cursi.- Contesto el cazador.

-Por que no eres mas como Senri?.- Pregunto Analia a Kaito.

-Si soy mas como él, no seré rudo en la cama.- Susurro sensualmente mordiendo la oreja de la chica.

-Si sonreí, lo siento si fue demasiado para ti y am mi sangra favorita... No tengo una en especial, claro dime tu tipo de sangre y pues la sangre de Ichijou-san sabe... pues... Bien, como me puedo sonrojar, ni yo lo se.- Contesto Senri de lo mas sereno.- Y claro me gustaría que lo hicieras pero no estas aquí. Yo también te quiero.

-Emmm Que es lo que mas me gusta... No se, no depende de mi como lo llames pero me gusta como se oye y claro que me gusta mi poder! Imagínate alguien te cae mal y lo único que haces es flusss! Ya esta hecho cenizas!.-Todos vieron a Akatuki con la ceja alzada.- Si me gusta mi poder y es bueno que estés conforme con lo que tienes, y creo que esta es la segunda tal vez la tercera vez que contesto algo. También te quiero, Gracias.

Akatsuki se acerco peligrosamente a Aidou y este retrocedió, después de una carrera al rededor del estudio y de varias cosas quemada y un poco de frió ( Ya que Aidou había congelado gran parte de la sala) Akatsuki termino haciéndole cosquillas al rubio el cual se retorcía en el suelo con el peli-naranjo (?) sobre él. Después de arreglar la sala castigar a Akatsuki y Aidou por quemar y congelar cosas Aidou contesto.

-Emmm... Lo siento... No es que no me gusten... Ammm ehhh ... Si me gustas... etto... Lo siento T.T.- Dijo algo cabizbajo por hacer llorar a una chica.- Ven aquí y te recompensare, lo prometo. No te odio ;n;

-Etto... No se hacen normalmente preguntas a las escritoras ya que al parecer somo invisibles u.u.- Dijo un poco triste Mayu.

-Gracias por la felicitación y ammmm lo siento por dejarte, no actualizamos rápido por que... emmm... .- La escritora no tenia ninguna excusa para eso.

-No soy yo la que actualiza es Oka-san yo le decía "actualiza" y ella respondía "Frió, moriré si no me traes chocolatito caliente".- Mayu hizo una imitacion de la voz de Analia.

-Eso no es cierto!... Bueno solo un poco... Gracias nosotras también te queremos, de hecho apreciamos a todas las lectoras n.n y te prometo que actualizare dos veces en una semana!

-No contestare a esa pregunta! n.n .- Exclamo yuuki con una sonrisa interrumpiendo el gran momento de la escritora/conductora/gato...

-Entonces le agradeceremos a Caro-chan por mostrártelo! :D .- Exclamo Mayu con una sonrisa.-Bueno eso es todo de ella las siguientes!

**caritowulff**  
**Hi • les quiero decir como siempre amo el fic y para TODOS mejor diganme Caro-chan haci me dice Ari-Chan y di la conosco domos compañeras de curso y yo le mostre el fic (es mi mejor amiga)**

**Takuma: BUAAAAA no besaste a Kana-nii-san y bueno ni yo hubiera besado a Cross, ah no me puedo enojar contigo Takuma-kun**  
**Y si tanto quieres besar a Senri BESALO pero un beso bien dado**

**Kaname: Oni-san siertamente no se como Zero prefiere a Bloddy Rose en vez de a ti bueno emm**  
**¿Quieres que te ayude a descuartisar a Kaito por bueno ser la primera vez de Zero-sama ?**

**Zero: emm no tengo preguntas para ti pero solo te quiero decir que yo hubiera escojido a Kaname-oni-san**

**Senri: Bueno de seguro ari-chan y Takuma-kun se enojaran conmigo pero eres tan tierno y apapachable que jamas te dejaria de abrazar **

**Hanabusa:y? Como besa Akatsuki? **  
**No puse retos por floja ya que bueno son las 3:02 de la mañana en Chile **  
**PD1: como siempre los AMO**  
**PD2: tambien las amo Mayu-chan y Bubble-chan**

-Oh gracias por recomendar el Fic! Caro-chan y ojala su amistad dure mucho, ya que las une una cosa... YAOI!.- Exclamo feliz Mayu.

-Lo se quien querría besar al director... Buaaj...

-Oye te oi!.- Le grito el Director, Takuma lo ignoro y beso a senri, el castaño se sorprendió un poco pero le siguió el beso, Takuma lo recostó en el sofá y llevo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Senri, Rido se levanto tomo a Takuma por lo hombros y lo alejo del de ojos azules.

-Ni siquiera te he dicho que aceptaba su relación, la primera vez lo deje pasar pero no dejare que manches a mi lindo Senri.- Le regaño Rido a Takuma este se sonrojo y murmuro un lo siento, Rido recibió abucheos de parte de las chicas y su hermana menor.- Si tu quieres que tu hijo le parta el culo a un cazador aya tu Juuri, pero no dejare que eso le pase a mi lindo hijo.

-Vamos Onii-sama es amor!.- Exclamo la sangre pura con un leve sonrojo, Rido la ignoro.

-Esta bien! Ya acepto su relación.- Grito para luego susurrarle a Senri.- Pelen y separen se pronto.

-Lo oí Rido-sama!.- Grito Takuma feliz por la aceptación del sangre pura y enojado por lo que le había dicho a SU Senri.

-Lo se no se como Zero prefiere esa arma ¿Donde y cuando no juntamos para elaborar el macabro plan?.- Pregunto Kaname con una sonrisa.

-Kaname.- Dijo Zero en modo de regaño, Kaname se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.- Enserio tu escogerías a Kaname?... Haya tu...

-Claro abrázame todo lo que quieras, pero no tan fuerte como lo hace Rido.- Dijo Senri un poco sofocado por el gran abrazo que le daba el de ojos bicolor.

-Gracias nosotros tambien te amamos.- Dijeron todos a la vez, menos Rido el no ama a nadie, o al menos eso creían todos.

-Pantalla-sama!

Ni**ckLOL31**  
**YO SABIA QUE KAITO LE HABÍA DADO DURO A ZERO ASFDFASDGFASDFG CHÚPATE ESA KANAME! XDD nah...bueno, a raíz de eso tengo una pregunta**  
**Para Kaito: Aunque fue hace mucho ¿aun recuerdas como fue que terminaste haciéndolo con Zero? ¿que expresión tenia en su primera vez?**  
**Reto: Llévate a Analia y ukeala en el baño XDD**  
**Para Zero: Hola solo queria decirte que te quiero...¡TE QUIERO DAR DURO CONTRA EL MURO!XDDD**

-Ehh.. A ella parece agradarle la idea de que Kaito fuera la primera vez de Zero.- Musito Mayu, Kaname estaba enojado y refunfuñando cosas.

-Como fue que terminamos así? Fácil, Zero se emborracho y me sedujo, yo como tan facil que soy de seducir me lo lleve a la cama, pero al parecer Zero no estaba tan borracho... Que expresión tenia? Una muy tierna y erótica.- Contesto de lo mas casual Kaito, Zero estaba sonrojado y Analia iba arrastrándose por el suelo tratando de huir del "cruel" reto, no huía por que no le gustara ser ukeada (?) por Kaito, huía por el bienestar de su cuerpo. Kaito se levanto la recogió del piso, miro a la cámara y sonrió.- Te mandare una foto de la expresión de Zero y gracias por el reto, ya eres una de mis lectoras al baño.

-Por que cai en las garras de este hombre? T.T .- Se pregunto Analia mientras era llevada al donde se suponía estaba el baño.

-... Por que siempre contra el muro? Y por que tu me quieres dar a mi? Si yo te dijera que te quiero dar duro contra el muro ¿Cual seria tu reacción?.- Pregunto Zero con la ceja alzada.

**mariana tsukiyomi**  
**yo quiero a ser una pregunta a kaname -kun...te llegarias a enamorar de una humana como yo X3333 / pd:si no quieres responder tines que aser un striper XDDD**

-Claro que me enamoraría de una humana, a mi no me importa mucho lo de afuera o que seas hombre, mujer o ¿mutante?.- Contesto Kaname con una sonrisa.

-Bueno eso fue la ultima pregunta de hoy! Espero...

-Ahhhh! Kaito!.- El grito repentino de Analia interrumpió a Mayu.- M-mas... fuerte!

-Joder cállate!.- Todos miraron en dirección por donde se había ido Kaito y Analia.

-Etto... Espero que les haya...

-N-no p-pares... Mng...

-No planeaba hacerlo.

-Espero les haya gustado... y antes de oír mas gritos nos vemos en el próximo cap... También para compensarlas por haberlas dejado tanto tiempo, a las tres primeras que dejen su comentario les haremos un One-shot! Ya se de su pareja favorita de Vampire Knight o de ustedes con algunos de los personajes o de Analia y Kaito se que nadie lo quiere ver por que seria extraño MUY extraño... Me da igual sera divertido! Ojo si sera de ustedes con un personaje del elenco antes mencionado dejen su ficha en el comentario y si quieren de una de las parejas entonces solo digan una situación y bueno... Oka-san ya se lo imaginara... Los One-shot se publicaran en esta misma historia! Y si quieren mas cosas como estas solo díganlo! Bueno nos despedimos de ustedes y hasta la próxima! Muack

-Ah! M-me... vengo

-Por que rayos le pusieron ese reto?.- Se pregunto Mayu mientras abrazaba a Ichiru.

-Insisto siempre hay un final de mierda.- Dijo Zero cruzado de brazos.

-Cierto.-Coincido Yuuki.

... ?


	9. Chapter 9 Oneshot HarukaxZero

-Bienvenidas a otra emisión de Pregúntale a tu personaje por Mayu y Analia (Bubble) Black.- Exclamo sonriente Mayu.

-Ehhh... Por que no huí cuando pude?.- Se pregunto Analia.

-Por que no me di un balazo antes de que me confiscara Bloody Rose de nuevo?.- Se pregunto Zero.

-Por que rayos sigo aquí?.- Se pregunto Kaito.

-Por que son idiotas!.- Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa, los tres la fulminaron con la mirada, algunos felices de la vida, leace Cross, Yuuki, Juuri, Takuma, Rima, Ruka, Ichiru, Mayu, Sayori y Aidou, a otros les daba igual, Shiki, Akatsuki, Maria, Seiren, Isaya y Haruka, otros estaban muy molestos, Zero, Kaname, Kaito, Yagari, Rido y Analia.

¿Por que? Fácil, a Mayu se le había ocurrido vestir a todos navideña mente ya se de Santa Claus (Kaname, Haruka, Cross e Isaya), La Señora Claus (Juuri, Ruka, Mayu y Sayori), Duendes de Navidad ( Ichiru, Aidou Akatsuki, Seiren, Yagari y Rido) y por ultimo renos (Zero, Analia, Kaito, Shiki, Maria, Yuuki, Takuma y Rima). Con ayuda de Rima y Ruka, Mayu empezó a hacer vestidos sexys para las chicas y trajes sexys a los chicos. Cuando terminaron de hacerlos obligaron a los que no querían a ponérselos junto con los accesorios. Cross estaba que saltaba de alegría al ver a todos tan lindos con sus sexys trajes.

-Odio a Mayu!.- Grito Zero veía los cuernos de reno que tenia en la cabeza, maldijo hasta la madre de quien sabe quien y se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-Yo odio las faldas!.- Grito Analia la falda de color café.

-Si, si ya cállense.- Les dijo Mayu mientras se acomodaba las gafas que llevaba puestas.- Empecemos con las preguntas y bueno... Volveremos a leerlas nosotras ya que Zero-chan rompía a Pantalla-sama T.T

- Les dije que dejaran de ver... Ya saben... Pudran se!.- Grito Zero apuntando a todas la mujeres de la sala, estas solo rieron nerviosamente.

-Lo siento... Bueno yo empiezo a leer! Coff Coff Estas preguntas son de ** fanficgirl 001**

**Hola ..! Soy nueva amo su fic :3333 **  
**Zero : Tu , Kaname-sama y yo en la cama no se piensenlo e.e . Te amo Tu me amas? T.T Kaname-sama es bueno en la cama ?**

-Mejor Tu, yo y una cama.- Dijo Zero con cierto tono sensual en su voz.- Posiblemente te ame... No se... ¿Te conozco? Y que tan bueno es... No se imaginatelo tu o quieres que te lo mande para que lo pruebes?

-Ahora me entregas a personas desconocidas.- Se quejo Kaname mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**-**Y? Algún problema con eso?.- Pregunto Zero mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si por que ya no podre hacerte sentir placer.- Ronroneo Kaname en su oido.

-Por que no nací hombre? Así hubiera podido ukear a Zero y Kaname a la vez.- Se pregunto Analia.

-O tal vez ser ukeada por los dos.- Le dijo Mayu.

-Mucho mejor.- Exclamo Analia viendo a castaño jugar con la oreja de Zero.

**Rido: Quiero darte duro contra el muro ! XD Esque eres tan sexy :333 . Me encanta tu actitud es tan asjdfkasdf *.* ...**  
**PD: Los amo a todos en especial la actitud de Ruka y Rido .3.**

-Lo se, soy demasiado sexy.- Dijo Rido como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.- Yo también te amo gatiita.

-Tu novia se enojara si le dices eso a otras chicas.- Le susurro Analia al Kuran.

-Ella no esta aquí.- Le susurro de vuelta.

-Bueno... Sigo yo de leer!... Lo cual no me gusta... Puto Zero-chan!.- Grito Mayu apuntando a Zero el cual estaba con cara de pocos amigos.- Las siguientes preguntas son de** love and peace 16 **

**Hola :D ya hace tiempo que no comentaba y es que no tenia tiempo con mis malditos exámenes encima como los odio... pero en fin a lo que voy, estas son mis preguntas:**  
**Juuri: Nunca has pensado en engañar a Haruka? y si es asi con quien?**  
**Yagari: Con quien fue tu primera vez? y fue como uke o como seme?**

-Pobre ti ... Exámenes Ugghh.- Se compadeció Analia.- Ojala los hayas pasado. :D

-Yo nunca he pensado en eso, con Haruka me basta para toda mi vida.- Contesto Juuri abrazando a su esposo, el cual sonrió dulcemente.

-... .- Yagari miro a Cross el cual estaba algo asustado y se escondía tras Ichiru.- Te dije que fueras amable y me partiste el culo idiota.

-Waaaa! ToT.- Grito Cross espantado.

-Ve el lado bueno Yagari-sensei.- Le dijo Analia poniendo una mano en su hombro, Yagari la miro con la ceja alzada.- Ahora eres tu el que le parte el culo a él.

-Oh... Si.- Dijo Yagari con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Analia siguio leyendo.

**Hanabusa: Que es lo mas pero lo mmaaaaaassss pervertido que has echo y con quien? o y por cierto cuando estas con Akatsuki, no se revelan sus poderes, o que sucede?**  
**Kaito:en lugar de pregunta a ti te tengo un reto (?) estate durante tooooddddoooo el capitulo en interiores o traje de baño.**

-Lo mas pervertido que he hecho?... Ehhh... No lo se... y con quien lo he hecho... Con Akatsuki.- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a Akatsuki.

-En ropa interior?... Gracias prefiero mil veces estar casi desnudo que con este estúpido traje.- Kaito se empezó a quitar el precioso traje de reno que consistía en un pantalón café ajustado, unos zapatos de vestir negros, camisa blanca con corbata café y los cuernos, todas la chicas estaba sonrojadas por el cuerpo de dioses que se cargaba el chico, mientras que analia mataba a cada una con la mirada, Kaito quedo solo en unos bóxer de licra azul marino.

-Listo me siento mejor.- Dijo feliz Kaito mientras se sentaba.

-Rido.-sama hoy puedo dormir contigo?.- Pregunto Analia tiernamente, Rido acaricio la mejilla y sonrió.

-Claro querida.- Contesto, Kaito aparto la mano de Rido y lo miro mal.

-Que pasa contigo! No dormirás con este tipo!.- Dijo molesto Kaito, Analia lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Entonces tu dormirás en él sofá?.- Pregunto.

-Por que debería hacerlo?!

-Bueno dejando de lado a Kaito-kun y Oka-san sigo leyendo:

**Analia, Mayu: no creen que el golpe que le dieron a Zero cuando lo trajeron a la entrevista el primer día le haya afectado en su personalidad?**  
**Yuuki: con quien preferirias hacer una escena yuri?**  
**Bueno creo que es todo, por el momento, los retos por si no responden a mis preguntas se los dejo a la imaginación de Mayu, Sayori o Rido quien prefiera ponerlos o los 3 junto con Analia.**  
**Bueno espero y se pasen unas felices fiestas y una hermosisimas vacaciones.**  
**P.D.: Mayu no te importaría compartir a Ichiru conmigo? es que es tan pero taaaannnn lindo**

-Ettoo... Posiblemente... Pero no creo que una escoba duela tanto ¿O si?-. Pregunto Mayu mirando a Zero.

-Fue culpa de Mayu!.- Grito Analia apuntando a la chica.

-No es cierto!.- Grito Mayu.- Bueno... Tal vez solo un poco...

-Lo sigo repitiendo... Púdrete.- Le dijo Zero, Mayu lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Por que no le dices eso a Oka-san?.- Pregunto, Zero se encogió de hombros.

-Analia-Oka-sama es mejor que tu... Ella si me da de comer.- Le dijo todos miraron a el de ojos amatistas sorprendidos ¿El había llamado Oka-sama a Analia o ... Era su imaginación?.- Que?

-Con quien haría Yuri?... Me gustan los hombres n.n .- Contesto Yuuki.

-Etto... Claro que lo compartiría contigo! Lo se es demasiado lindo~ *u*

-Claro, como soy un objeto.- Mascullo Ichiru.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de **annielol **.- exclamo Analia feliz.-

**Llege tarde ? Ah no, creo que no. Bueno mi pregunta es para Rido-sama ¡Por cierto dame duro contra la pared! _ Alguna vez haz tenido atracción por alguno de tus sobrinos (osea por yuuki y kaname) **  
**Ehm.. soy nueva en estp asi que retp SI SI RETOS PARA EL GRANDISIMO Rido **  
**Haz un trio con haruka y juri _ jajajajajaj ya quiero ver su expresion en su rostro**  
**Por ciertp Zerp tmb te quierp violar a ti! No te pongas celoso Kaname es que Zero esta**  
**bien violable :$ Saludos a analia y mayu-chan _ amo su fic muero de la risa con el**

-Vaya que Rido-sama tiene su pegue.- Susurro Analia.

-Ja estas chicas tan hormonales!.- Exclamo contento Rido.- Claro solo dime tu dirección y voy para haya, y nunca he tenido atracción hacia ellos, solo una vez por Yuuki pero no es para nada mi estilo, parece muy "princesita" para mi gusto.

-Oye!.- Se quejo Yuuki.

-No hago tríos, nunca los haré y si acaso lo hago es con dos mujeres ¿Cierto Shion?.- Dijo Rido a la cámara con un sonrisa coqueta.

-En serio que traen con las violaciones?.- Pregunto Zero con la ceja alzada.

**LOL soy yo de nuevo, diran que jodoo es que me falto en la otra varias cosas mas por pregunta Yuuki quien carajos es que te gusta?! Me esta matando la curisosidad me lo estoy aguantando desde que mencionaste el tema. Una gran pregunta para Analia , supongo que puedo preguntarle a la escritora como fue que tu y Kaito se conocieron o.O**  
**Rido dime te amo! No tengo retos pero Rido violate a Juri! Para algo estan los amantes ;) espero que me recompenses por eso**

**-**Etto no lo diré!.- Exclamo Yuuki feliz.

-Como nos conocimos Kaito y yo?.- Pregunto Analia apuntando a Kaito y luego a ella.- Bueno fue algo extraño y nada romántico. Yo iba caminando por la calle con mi perro, era un perro grande, íbamos pasando la calle y...

~Flashback~

_-kore wa kimama na noraneko-san_  
_yami no naka me dake ga hikatteru_  
_zuibun kuchi ga jouzu dakedo_  
_watashi wa baka na onna ja nai wa_

_nyansei wa ichi-do kiri_  
_dakarakoso kawareru no yo_  
_burando kubiwa no kachi ga_  
_anata ni wa wakaru kashira?_

_watashi wa yuuga yo nyan nyan nyan _  
_oishii shokuji ni fukafuka beddo_  
_mizu wa choppiri nigate dakedo_  
_mainichi shawaa datte abireru no  
_

Iba analia tranquilamente cruzando la calle con su perro de nombre kyo, mientras cantaba.

-Oye chica cuidado!.- Grito alguien, Analia volteo y vio un auto a gran velocidad se quedo un momento parada y luego corrió hacia un extremo de la calle soltando en el proceso la correa de su perro, kyo corrió en dirección a su dueña pero el auto le paso por arriba para segundos después chocar contra un poste. Analia se quedo viendo al atropellado perro, se enojo y mucho.

-Oye Hijo de grandisima Puta!.- Grito Analia acercándose al auto del cual salio un chico de cabellos castaños y alborotados, apunto a su perro y volvió a gritar.- Viste lo que hiciste! Mataste a mi kyo-chan!

-Lo siento, solo que...

-Me da igual lo que tengas que decir, tus palabras no devolverán a la vida a mi perro!.- Grito molesta, del auto salio alguien de cabellos negros, un parche en el ojo y el otro se veía a simple vista azul, Analia se quedo en shock.- Eh?... EH?

-Lo siento lo de tu perro.- Se disculpo Yagari, Analia se sonrojo y mantuvo el control para no abalanzarse sobre el cazador, pues a pesar de ser mayor que ella era sexy

-Me da igual lo que digan! ¿Que rayos pasa con ustedes? El semáforo estaba en rojo! Se supone que no debería pasar los autos y la gente si!.- Le grito molesta.

-Es que fallaron lo frenos.- Explico Yagari. Analia se cruzo de brazos y miro mal al castaño, el cual era el que conducía.

-Tienes mascotas?.- Pregunto Analia, el castaño negó.-Ojala que cuando tengas una muera.

-Ya me disculpe.- Dijo Kaito

-Como si eso me fuera a devolver a Kyo... .- Un ladrido hizo que Analia volteara a la escena del crimen se encontró con su pero caminado hacia ella, al parecer el auto loso le había lastimado la pata delantera izquierda.- Kyo-chan!

La chica se apresuro al enorme perro de color negro y lo abrazo noto que tenia una herida no muy grande en la cabeza y algunas otras en el lomo, sangraban pero tal vez nada grave.

-Te llevaremos a una veterinaria.- Dijo Yagari acercándose a la chica y el perro.

-Oh! Te lo agradecería, hay una a unas tres calles abajo.- Dijo Analia con un leve sonrojo, Yagari cargo al canino.

-Vamos Kaito.- Dijo Yagari, Kaito asintió y fue tras ellos.- Yagari Touga.

-Analia Black.- Se presentaron.

-Kaito Takamiya.- Se presento el castaño de no muy buena gana, Analia lo miro mal y este igual. Yagari a simple vista sabia que estos dos se odiaban, pero le daba igual.- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-No.- Contesto secamente la pelinegra, Kaito frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la chica ¿Que acaso su perro no estaba vivo?

-Igual te la voy a hacer...

-Igual no voy a contestar.

-Que hacías en la calle con tu perro si hace tanto frió?.- Pregunto el joven cazador.

-Por que eres un idiota?.

-Tu eres una estúpida?

Y así pasaron todo el tiempo discutiendo desde que llegaron a la veterinarias hasta que salieron y se iban a separar para irse cada uno por su lado.

-No tienes cerebro.- Le dijo Kaito.

-Tu no tienes nada entre las piernas.- Contraataco Analia.

-No tiene pechos.

-Si tengo! Ya te gustaría verlos y tocarlos!.- Grito Analia.

-Así pues a ti ya te gustaría que yo estuviera DENTRO de ti.- Grito Kaito remarcando la palabra dentro, por su parte Yagari estaba bastante entretenido con la pelea de los jóvenes.

-No debes de tener practica.- Le hecho en cara Analia.

-Quieres saber cuanta practica tengo?.- Pregunto Kaito con una sonrisa cínica. La chica se sonrojo.

-N-no! Maldito pervertido!.- Grito Analia apuntándolo.

-Tu fuiste la que empezó! Debes de ser virgen ¿No es así?.- Pregunto Kaito con una sonrisilla. Analia se sonrojo mas.

-E-eso no te interesa!.- Grito ella, Kaito se acerco y se puso a su altura.

-Oh Vamos no quieres divertirte conmigo?.

-Ni loca.- Dijo ella manteniendo la mirada de él, Yagari seguía divirtiéndose.

-Hagamos una apuesta.- Propuso Kaito.

-Que clase de apuesta?.- Pregunto Analia.

-El que llegue primero a aquella banca gana y el perdedor hará lo que el ganador diga.- Kaito apunto una banca que estaba a unos 10 metros de ellos Analia lo pensó un momento, ella era rápida, muy rápida, sonrió y acepto.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo, Kaito sonrió satisfecho y Yagari suspiro. Los dos se posicionaron y Yagari contó hasta tres, ambos corrieron, Analia iba a la cabeza y Kaito iba maldiciendo por que la chica era rápida, no contó con que la chica se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Kaito había ganado.

-Estúpida piedra.- Se quejo bajito mientras se sobaba las rodillas, Kaito se acerco a ella la cargo como si fuese un costal de papas en su hombro.

-Yagari-sensei, hoy no iré a dormir.- Dicho esto se fue con la chica golpeando su espalda.

-Que hago con el perro?.- Pregunto Yagari a la nada.

~Fin FlashBack~

-Y eso paso...

-Pobre de ti.- Dijo Kaname, Analia rodó los ojos.

-Lo se.

-Admite que te gusto lo que paso ese día.- Le dijo Kaito con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Bueno después de tan romántica historia... Sigamos!.- Exclamo Mayu con una gotita en la cabeza.- Las siguientes preguntas las hace **nickyLOL31 **

**Cada vez este fic se pone mas bueno X3.**

**para Zero: ¿porque te quiero dar duro contra el muro? pues...PORQUE ESTAS MUY BUENO! XDDD. respecto a tu otra pregunta ¿que haría si me dijeras que me quieres dar duro? / aceptaría gustosa y te arrastraría a mi habitación XDD. Y bueno...dejando eso de lado, esta es mi pregunta -se aclara la garganta- ¿Porque sedujiste a Kaito? ¿el te gustaba antes? :O**

**Reto: Has un cosplay de Yuki y actúa como ella.**

**Para Kaname: XD sorry, se que debes odiarme por querer secuestrar a Zero, pero...entiéndeme, es demasiado hermoso **. Pero aunque me odies yo si te quiero :3 (no tanto como a Zero pero te quiero ). Pregunta! ¿Haz mordido a Zero? ¿ A que sabe su sangre? ¿Ya son pareja? **

**Reto: Toma a Zero y ukealo en el baño XDD**

-Wow, no pensé que contestara a mi preguntas...- Dijo Zero sorprendido.- Emmm pues si me gustaba un poco, no mucho. No haré un Cosplay de Yuuki y tampoco actuare de manera idiota.

-No te odio, ya estoy acostumbrado, todas lo quieren secuestrar y te entiendo es hermoso.- Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa.- Si un par de veces aunque he sido castigado por eso, sabe a umm no puedo explicarlo es un agradable sabor y con solo verlo sabes que somos pareja.

-Muérete.- Le dijo Zero. Kaname lo cargo.- Oye! Que haces?... Sueltame.

-Ella puso como reto ukearte en el baño y haya voy.- Dijo inocentemente kaname.

-Sueltame!.- Odeno Zero mientras era llevado al baño.

-Etto... Vuelvan por que hay mas preguntas!.- Grito Mayu.

-Claro!.- Grito Kaname.

-Bueno seguimos:

**Kaito: Enserio me darás esas fotos? / Te quiero, eres el mejor. Te gusto el reto? de nada para eso estamos los amigos (sorry Analia XD). Saluditos ( O)/**

-Claro que te las daré y me encanto el reto!.- Sonrió Kaito.

-Las siguientes son de **Caritowulff **.- Dijo Analia empezando de leer:

**Hii• Bueno como siempre amo el Fic blablabla me da una flogera escribir **

**Hanabusa:no respondiste mi pregunta :(**  
**Vomo besa Akatsuki? La pregunta de hoy**  
**Mmm pensando*194792729 horas despues *aun no se me ocurre nada *otras 7297337 horas despues* Ya se! Cual es tu tipo favoritode Sangre? Yo soy AB positivo **

**Reto:dime TODOS tus secretos**

-Eh... Besa bien supongo, mi tipo de sangre favorita... La de Akatsuki.- Contesto Aidou con una sonrisa mientras se agarraba del brazo de Akatsuki.- No te diré mis secretos, tendría que matarte si te los digo :D

-Tan malos son?.- Pregunto Mayu.

-Mucho.- Le contesto Aidou.

-Bueno... Ehhh sigo la siguiente es para Kaname-chan:

**Kaname: oni-san juntemonos en la casa de Ari-chan yo tengo algunas ires para desasernos de Kaito **  
**No te hare reto por que no te ise una pregunta**

-Genial mándame la dirección y voy a oír sus planes contra el cazador.- Dijo un alegre kaname.

-No lo harás cierto?.- Pregunto Analia, Kaname la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Por que no?.

-Pasemos a la siguiente preguntas!

**Zero: Tu si quiera quieres a Kaname ?**  
**Reto:besa bien apasionadamente a Kana-oni-san**

-Si no lo quisiera no dejaría que me metiera él (Censurado xD) por el culo.- Contesto Zero entre molesto y avergonzado.- Por que censuran lo que dije?

-Por el bien de la mentes de nuestras lectoras!.- Grito Analia.

-Sus lectoras ya tienen la mente muy pervertida.- Le dijo Zero, Analia se encogió de hombros.

**Kaito : AMO tu nombre ya que es el de uno de los integrantes de Vocaloid *•***  
**Reto: As un Cosplay de Kaito de Vocaloid**

-Oh! Gracias... Aunque sea solo por eso que te gusta mi nombre.- Kaito tenia una mueca en su rostro.- No haré cosplay.

-Te verías lindo.- Le animo Mayu.

-Me niego.- Se limito a decir Kaito.

**Haruka: Por que tu y Kaname-oni-san son TAN iguales? En una foto casi los confundo **  
**Mmmmm a ti no te pondre reto**

-Bueno es mi hijo después de todo obviamente nos parecemos.- Contesto Haruka tranquilo.

-Bueno todos sabemos que eso... .- Intento decir Analia.

-Es mi hijo y punto.- Dijo firme Haruka.

-Ok!.- Grito Analia mientras hacia un saludo militar.

**Rido: me gustan tus ojos **  
**Reto: Lame los pies de ... Yagari-sensei**

-Gracias, nadie puedo resistirse a ellos.- Dijo Rido pasándose una mano por el cabello.- No lameré los pies de un humano y menos de un cazador, soy un Sangre Pura, esos es para los Nivel E o vampiros de bajo nivel.

-Rido-sama es muy...

-Engreído?.- Pregunto Mayu, Analia negó.

-Esa no era la palabra.

**Mayu y Bubble: ... Se me olvido que iva a preguntar :/ a Ya Se cuales son sus colores favoritos ?**  
**Reto si conocen Vocaloid aganlo **  
**Agan un Cosplay de Kagamine Rin &Len**

-Mis colores favoritos?.- Pregunto Analia apuntándose.- Pues... Negro, rojo, morado, verde, azul y blanco.

-A mi me gustan todos menos el negro.- Contesto Mayu con una mueca.

-Tu cabello es negro.- Le recordó Analia.

-Solo me gusta en cabello no en ropa o cualquier otra cosa.- Dijo Mayu.

-Y bueno con tal de quitarme esta ropa hago todos lo Cosplay del mundo!.- Grito Analia mientras se iba corriendo y Mayu tras de ella.

A los poco minutos llegaron dos rubios con trajes de marineros de color amarillo, Analia iba de Len y Mayu de Rin.

-Que tal?.- Pregunto Analia dando una vuelta.- Que bueno que tenemos de todo tras la puerta negra.

-Te ves... Extraña.- Le dijo Kaito acercándose y tocando la rubia peluca.

-Se ve lindo.- Dijo Mayu dando vueltas.- Me gusta ser un Vocaloid! Aunque prefiero ser Gumi...

**Ichiru: ciertamente me gustaria saber si puedes adivinar mi edad es entre 12 y 17 **  
**Ponte orejitas de Gato ronronea *-***

-Ehh... 15? 16?... No me digas que tienes 13 o 14! Por Dios! Analia-san hay niñas viendo tu pervertido Show!.- Grito alterado Ichiru mientras jalaba a Analia/Len.

-Waaa! Espera... Me mareas... No me tironees tanto!.- Grito mareada Analia/Len.

-Has algo!.- Grito Ichiru meneando mas a Analia/Len.

**Yuki: Podrias sacarles fotos a Kana-oni-san y a Zero-kun dormidos y enviarmelas ?**

**Reto: has un cosplay de Mayu **  
**Como siempre lis amo a todos y me alegra MUCHO que me digan que me aman ( menos Rido snif en no me quele (llora hasta desmayarse **  
*** MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUES* **  
**Volbi de mi momento depre**  
**Bueno espero con ancias el proximo episodia y bueno **  
**Bye*•***

-Claro! Soy experta en tomar fotos, soy como una ninja que no ves y desaparece en tres segundos.- Exclamo la castaña con una sonrisa.- Y como me gusta este lindo traje no haré cosplay

-Gracias por leernos Caro-chan!.- Grita feliz Mayu/Rin..- Las siguientes preguntas son se** yaji-san:**

**Bueno es la primera vez q dejo un comentario pero les quiero agradecer a analia san y a mayu chan por este fic me han sacado mychas risas y una pregunta para Yuuki y kaname en su relacion de hermanos no han tenido sentimientos de pareja por el otro?**  
**Yuuki quien te gusta ?**  
**Rido san alguna vez se a arenpetido de algo?**  
**Eso es todo un abrazo**

-Mas bien somos nosotras las que te tienen que agradecer! A todas ya que han aceptado el fic de muy buena manera!.- Dijo Analia/Len con una sonrisa. Fue por Kaname y Zero y regreso con ambos, con los lindos disfraces destrozados.

-Que desperdicio!.- Grito Mayu.

-Yo por mi parte solo un poco pero en el pasado.- Contesto Yuuki mirando a Kaname.

-Si yo también un poco, pero ahora tengo a Zero.- Contesto Kaname abrazando a Zero.

-Para nada yo no me arrepiento de lo que hago.- Contesto Rido.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de** Arygatonya:**

**Hi! Aquí Ari-chan! Bueno... no tengo muy claro de cuan comprometedor sería tener un One-shot (si es que aun se puede), con uno de los personajes de Vampire Knight... uno por que no tengo muy claro lo que es... y dos... nahdjqkdhqosnq si es algo así como de parejas... okey :3. Me contestan y ahí veré ewe. Si... se que me pasé la última vez con las preguntas, pero... nu se, me había inspirado :3**  
**Vale, trataré de no pasarme esta vez...**

**Para Zero: Yei! En cuanto termines con el programa con Mayu y Analia te espero! Jaja, sí, se puede! Si eres alérgico a la plata, por ejemplo *punto para Ari-san -* Si vives conmigo y Kaname... les molestaría si invito a Caro-chan tambien? **  
**Por qué Kaname no me quiere decir que pensó que podría hacer...? Como sea, de 1 a 10 cuánto quieres a Kaname? O cuánto estas dispuesto a admitir? ewe. Hey! Acabo de recordar algo... una vez dijiste "por qué todos me quieren violar?", yo nunca he dicho eso! :P**

**Reto: Enserio quería "leerte" con las orejitas de cachorro... aun que sea una mirada tierna? :3**

**PD: Dime que me quieres**

-Wow ella siempre pregunta mucho... Acaso no tiene nada que hacer?.- Pregunto Zero a Analia, esta le dio un golpe en la cabeza.-Oh se puede sr alérgico a la plata... Que extraño... Que bueno que no soy alérgico a eso y por mi estaría bien que invites a quien quieras. No se por que no quiera decir que es lo que te haría hacer pero de seguro no algo mal y solo te quiere asustar. Del un al 10... 8 si 8, tal vez no lo has dicho pero lo has pensado ¿O me equivoco? No haré nada de eso, a mi no me salen la miradas tiernas

-Pero si te quedan.- Le dijo Analia acariciando los platinos cabellos.

**Para Kaname: Verdad? A que se vería tierno así! Mmm... yo no me asusto con nada! Excepto arañas... a esas cosas con patas no las soporto... Por qué no dormiría? *dijo haciendo una cara inocente* Yo lo dije, Zero juega sucio :P no le gusta perder.**  
**Reto: Jugemos ajedrez voy a perder olímpicamente! :'D**  
**PD: Gracias por ayudarme con el castigo de Analia! Sabía que podia contar contigo Oh por diosh! Eres el Oni-san de mi mejor amiga! *o***

-Claro, Zero con cualquier cosa se ve tierno... Arañas... Ummm interesante... Y no dormirías por que escucharías ruidos extraños en la noche por eso querida Ary-chan, Zero es un mal perdedor lo se, y claro juguemos ajedrez te daré una ventaja.- Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa.- Me gusta asustar a Analia-san cada que puedo.

-Eres malo T.T.

-Pero te quiero n_n

-Yo también! :D

-Ok... Eso fue algo extraño... - Murmuro Mayu.- Seguimos

**Para Ichiru: Jaja, ojalá tuviera 17, pero no... así que... eres malo adivinando? Te daré una pista: soy menor que 17 y mayor que 12 ;3. Asi que... no me enseñarás? -3- Entonces... que tal un entrenamiento en conjunto? Tranquilo, no usaré las pistolas gemelas, eso sería injusto, estaría en mi mejor condición... -'**  
**Reto: Corta una sandía por la mitad con los ojos vendados! Siempre he querido hacer eso, pero mi Kami-nii-sama no me lo permite -3-**

-Por dios! Analia-san espero que no niñas de 13 y 14!.- Grito Ichiru preocupado.

-Por que te preocupas tanto por eso, solo contesta.- Le dijo Analia.

-Siempre viene bien un entrenamiento en conjunto y si seria injusto que usaras las pistolas y respecto al reto, no traje una ka... - Mayu apareció con una katana y Analia con una sandia y un pañuelo para cubrir los ojos del joven.- Ustedes siempre están preparadas ¿No?

-Por supuesto!.- Exclamaron ambas, Ichiru suspiro y se levanto, tomo la katana y cubrió sus ojos con el pañuelo, Analia lanzo la sandia lo mas arriba que pudo y en unos instantes la sandia estaba tirada en el piso partida, no ala mitad pero partida.

-Bien! Lo hiciste estupendo ahora con una naranja!.- Ichiru ignoro el comentario de Mayu se saco el pañuelo de los ojos, le dio la katana a Analia y se sentó.

**Para Takuma: De nada. Creo que encontré la forma de hacer que Senri se sonroje! *0* Te la digo si me dejas abrazarlo por el tiempo que quiera - *otro punto para Ari-san!*... No se me ocurre una pregunta ahora .-. Eres celoso?**

**Reto: Me debes uno... lo pensaste? Yo que tú me apuro o se lo encargo a Analia y a Mayu**

**PD: Ichijou-san... te quiero**

-Jaja yo también puedo verlo sonrojado... Cuando... bueno... Si soy muy celoso.- Dijo Takuma abrazando a Senri.- No he pensado en uno... Y no hare algo que Mayu-chan y Analia-chan quieran.

-Oh! Oni-sama ¿Por que?.- Pregunto Analia desanimada.

-Seguro me pondrían algo malo para mi cuerpo o salud mental.- Contesto el rubio de ojos esmeralda.

**Para Shiki: Kyaa! Me quieres? No te preocupes! Soy muy feliz si te hago sonreír! Iré en cuánto pueda! Soy RH positivo. Tiene un pequeño sabor metálico, te gustaría probarla? ;) Después de tanto tiempo de abstenencia... a no seeer, que hayas bebido la sangre de Takuma ewe. Cierto! Puedo abrazar a Ichijou?**

**Reto: Piensa en algo vergonzoso... y cuéntame... que era? Jeje**

**PD: Ese no es el método para hacerte sonrojar... pero me gusta experimentar ;)**

-Eh...? Ella hace que me maree con tantas cosas que dice... Si pruebo sangre humana es posible que no pare de tomarla y muras.- Dijo Senri tranquilo, Analia lo vio con horror, el chico podía ser bastante directo.- Claro que puedes abrazar a Ichijou-san.

Senri se quedo pensando unos 5 minutos y abrió la boca para hablar.

- Tengo que decirlo?.- Pregunto Senri viendo a Analia.

-No es obligatorio.- Le dijo esta.

-Entonces no dire.- Susurro él.

-Pero si Senri-chan ya se ha sonrojado, ahora que lo recuerdo.- Dijo Analia viendo a el castaño.- Si leen unos cuantos capítulos atrás lo leerán.

**Para Hanyabusa: *secándose un par de lágrimas* Enserio te gusto? Con orejitas y cola de gato? Entonces por qué dijiste que no te gustaban?! *modo tsundere: ON* No me odias? :') Un segundo... me recompenasarás? Cómo...? Me dejarías dormir en tu regazo, tal vez? :3**  
**Yei! Aidou-kun se preocupa por mi! Y no me odia... pero tampoco me dijo que me quería... *se deprime... de nuevo***

**PD: Lo sé, a veces puedo ser muy infantil... u.u'**

-... Si?... Por que me gusta cuidar de mi mascotas y jugar con ellas y los gatos terminan rasguñan dome o mordiéndome cuando los quiero tocar... No te odio y si te recompensare... Bueno si eso es lo que quieres puedes dormir en mi regazo... Ella... Pobre.- Contesto Aidou confundido por el ataque de preguntas.

-Respira profundo Aidou...- Analia daba instrucciones al joven rubio y este le hizo caso.

**Para... *música dramática* Rido-sama: Sigue ahí? Que demonios le hizo a Analia para que se comporte cómo un gato? Por lo menos, mi oto-san no baka desde pequeña que me trata así, por eso sé ronronear, etc... pero que fue lo que le hizo?**

**Reto: Uuuuh, me atrevo a retar al gran Rido-sama o no? ... ah, se me ocurrió algo... no interfiera en la relación de Takuma y Senri, estoy segura de que en algún momento la saboteará...**

**PD: Tal vez no debería decir esto, pero... me gustan los ojos de Rido-sama... siempre me han gustado los ojos de distintos colores... ;3**

-Si aquí esta Shio-chan no lo mando! Aunque a muchos no les agrado que viniera.- Dijo Analia apuntando al causante de que se sienta gato.

-Que le hizo a Analia-chan? No mucho, solo recuerdo que cuando ella tenia 3 años jugábamos con yerba gatera (Creo que así se llama si me equivoco corriganme xD) cuando tenia 5 le aventaba un estambre, cuando tenia 9 le compre un gato y le dije "Mira, tu desciendes de este animalito, así que compórtate como el", a lo 13 le compre unas orejas de gato y cola, a los 16 osea el año pasado le compre un lindo traje de neko girl sexy.- Relato Rido, todos miraron sorprendidos al castaño de ojos bicolor, Kaname abrazaba a Analia diciendo "Lo siento por dejar descendencia tan extraña", Zero daba palmatitas en el hombro de la chica con traje de Len.

-(owo?) Eh?.- Analia no sabia ni por que le decían eso pero se dejaba abrazar por el castaño.

-Oh! Gracias, se que mis ojos son hermosos.- Dijo Rido con una sonrisa

**Para Analia-chan y Mayu-chan: Les gustaría que las lectoras les hicieramos preguntas también? :3 Yo empiezo! Sé que esto no se le pregunta a las mujeres, pero... cuántos años tienen? Y de que país son?**  
**Reto: Mayu tu le pones uno a Analia y Analia a Mayu xD *algo me dice que esto va a terminar mal...***

-Claro que nos gustaría! Yo tengo 15!.- Exclamo Mayu feliz.

-Yo tengo 17 y ambas somos de México, exactamente de Monterrey, Nuevo León.- Contesto Analia con una sonrisa, hubo un momento de silencio.- Besa a Zero-chan!

-Tu besa a Kaname-kun.- Dijeron las dos a la vez. Si Mayu besaba a Zero, Kaname la asesinaría y posiblemente Ichiru ya no la dejaría dormir con él. Si Analia besaba a Kaname, Zero y Kaito se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible y posiblemente moriría a manos de el ex-humano.

-Solo atrévanse a hacer algo así y la pasaran mal.- Dijeron Kaito y Kaname a la vez, el ultimo abrazando posesiva mente a Zero.

**Bueno, cómo siempre... Yuuki-chan! Quién te gusta?! Muero de ganas por saber!**

**PD General: Los quiero a todos pero ya ven que me sigo excediendo un poco con las preguntas -' Rido-sama! De haber sabido que estaba ahí le habría preguntado algo antes OnO.**

-Jajaja en serio que son curiosas todas... .- Rio Yuuki.

-No hay problema de que pregunte excesivamente... Eso es comida para nosotras!.- Grito Mayu.

-Entonces comes letras?.- Pregunto Takuma mirándola.

-No... Las siguentes preguntas son de Akari-chan.

**Llegue a tiempo para los one-shot?*pone cara de perrito bajo la lluvia*porque si es asi...Yo también quiero darle duro contra el muro a Zero! **  
**Dejo la autoria de esa frase a la genia de su creadora dejo mis datos! ! Soy de estatura pequeña con cabello negro algo ondulado ojos marrones q parecen sumamente inocentes vestida con unos shorts vaqueros borcegos negros y una remera que tiene escrito amo a zero -molestemos a kaname XD personalidad: dulce y alegre pero ni bien está cerca de quien le gusta revolucino! Cuidado Zero yo no temo a Kaname y te tengonho una trampa de osos vampiricos en mi casa que busco? VOY A IR EXCLUSIVAMENTE SOLO VIOLAR A MI HERMOSO Zero ah se me va la bateria! Bien yuuki enserio me estás por enloquecer dinos quien ed el que te gusta reto vistete con el traje más provocativo de analia y llevate a rido a un cuartito alejado y Qué te ukee! Ahora nos diras quien es? Felices felicidades por el fic lo amo!**

-Claro que llegaste a tiempo y tendré en cuenta tus datos para el One-shot! Posiblemente este listo en el próximo capitulo...- Dijo Analia con una gotita en su cabeza. Kaname estaba con los ojos entrecerados, abrazo a Zero y lamio su cuello lentamente, el cazador solo se sonrojo un poco y trato de quitarlo.- A eso llamo marcar territorio.

-No lo dire... Bueno no aun... n.n Y no pienso ser ukeada por Rido- Oji-sama.- Contesto Yuuki.

-Bueno... Ahora tenemos preguntas de **kuroko22 **osea Shion-chan.

**holasss una vez más Shion-san con ustedes...bueno primero que nada...quiero comenzar con...¡RIDO! ¿QUE TE HE DICHO DE TRATAR A LAS PERSONAS COMO ANIMALES? ¡QUE NO SON MASCOTAS! ¿DE DONDE APRENDISTE SEMEJANTES COSAS? -Acariciando como cachorito a un totalmente drogado Hibari Kiyoya-En serio que no aprende- Lo sigue acariciando y jugando a "atrapalas" con una pelota con su linda mascota-**  
**¿En serio no paso nada entre tu y Zero yagari-san? Bueno...Entonces creo que las fotos que tengo son solo malentendidos...*Si claro, porque tu besando a un niño de 13 años es un malentendido*-guardando la fotos para la posperidad-**

**...Bueno...Veamos con la pregunta...**  
**esta vez le preguntare a CROSSS!**

**Como todos saben la primera vez que tu conociste a Yagari él era un niño pequeño dime:**  
**¿No querias ukearlo cuando lo consiste? Por lo que vi Yagari era todo un Uke, pequeño, lindo y Violable! NO PUEDO CREE TU NO HAYAS HECHO NADA! **  
**Así que dime: ¿lo ukeaste o no?**

**y como reto:**  
**Bueno has un Cosplay de Zero y actúa como te hubiera gustado que Zero tratara desde siempre.**

-Shion! Que te he dicho de llevar personas drogadas y desconocidas a la casa!.- Grito Rido apuntando a la cámara (?)

-Etto... Un poco... .- Contesto Cross, Zero miro a su pervertido padre de mala manera.- Pero el ya tenia 15 cuando lo hicimos!

-Cross- Otosan es un pervertido pedofilo!.- Grito Analia apuntándolo.

-Y Yagari- Oji-san se convirtió en un seme jodida mente sexy.- Grito Mayu apuntando a Yagari.- Me encanta que los ukes se conviertan en semes con el paso de tiempo -w-

-A mi tambien.- Murmuro Analia

**Veamos a quien más puedo, preguntarle...mnmnm..AH! **  
**Juri-san mi querida cuñada, dime si no es mucha molestia...**  
**¿por que te hiciste la difícil con Hakura-san? Por lo que se te tardastes un buen rato para darle por fin el SI...¿PORQUE?**  
**RETO: has ahora tu un cosplay de Rido y trata de sedicir a Haruka-san por favor.**  
**ME ENCANTA CUANDO HAY AMOR INCESTUOSO Y YAOI!**

-Por que me dice cuñada?.- Pregunto Juuri mirando a Rido.- Acaso ya te casaste con ella?

-Te interesa?.-Pregunto Rido.

-No realmente. Por que me tarde tanto en darle el si, pues era joven... Lo sigo siendo.- Respondió Juuri.- A parte no soy una mujer fácil ¿Cierto Haruka? n_n

-Eh? Ahh cierto.- Contesto Haruka abrazando a su esposa y besando la frente de la mujer.

-... Si yo tuviera un hermano igual de sexy que haruka-sama si le venia dando duro.- Susurro Analia.

-Pero si tienes un hermano sexy.- Le recordó Mayu.- Ren-Oji-san.

-Oh! Cierto...

**Bueno, eso es todo...Rido no te tardes y trata de no matar a nadie...Y deja a Takuma en paz...sino Shiki en serio te odiara...y te recuerdo que tu le enseñaste muchas cosas acerca de venganzas y torturas a tu hijo...no querrás que él se enoje contigo ¿verdad?**  
**Por cierto no te tardes Rido...que me aburro y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me aburro ¿cierto? -enorme sonrisa-**  
**Bueno ahora a los negocios.**  
**Me gustaría un fic.**  
**Quiero un fic de Rido conmigo.**  
**Bueno aquí va mi ficha:**  
**Shion, cabello negro ojos amatistas. Es el ancestro de los Kiryuu la primera de hecho. Siempre tiene un látigo a su lado, y una guadaña como arma. Le gusta vestirse con colores negros y morados. **  
**Los demás se los dejo a ustedes.**  
**AH! AMA A RIDO CON TODO SU CORAZON.**

-No tardare y me lo pensare...- Dijo Rido con un tono sexy en su voz.

-Etto... Tomaremos tu datos y en el próximo capitulo lo veras...- Dijo Analia mientras escribía en su cuaderno los datos.- Las siguientes preguntas son de ** :**

**Vuelvo a aparecer xD he leido su fic y esta tan *Q* xDD**  
**Pregunta para kaname ¿te gustaria que Zero te diera duro? XD**  
**Reto: que Zero te de una nalgada ewe**

**Zero ¿ con quien m**** fue tu primera vez?**  
**Reto: que kaname tome de tu sangre. XD**

-Claro que me gustaría que me diera duro ¿A quien no?n.n .- Zero lo miro con el ceño fruncido.- Me darás una nalgada?.

-Ni loco.- Contesto el cazador.- Mi primera vez fue con Kaito ¿felices? No le daré mi sangre al engreído este.

**Hanabusa: es tan lindo que me dan ganas de darte duro contra la camara XD (?)**  
**Pregunto ¿ que sentistes cuando supistes del trio que hiso Kain?**  
**Reto: Disparame! XD y hasme Bang *Q***

-Gracias? Que senti?... Tristeza y ganas de derramar sangre de Ruka.- Contesto Aidou volteando a ver a Ruka la cual tenia un bigote.

-Yo no soy Ruka, soy Pancha Vergas... Digo Vargas...- Dijo Ruka con otro tono de voz.

-Oh Disculpe usted señorita Vargas.- Se disculpo Aidou, todos vieron a rubio incrédulos ¿Enserio no reconocía a Ruka?, Aidou se levanto acomodo sus disfraz de duende y suspiro, apunto la cámara con su dedo indice y sonrió de lado.- Bang!

-Hace tiempo que no hacia eso.- Murmuro Analia viendo al rubio que ya había empezado a dar balazos a todos super emocionado.- Bueno mientras que Hana-chan sigue disparando.

**Akatsuki: por que hisistes ese trio?**  
**Por que no mejor darle duro a hanabusa ewe..**  
**Reto: ukeate a hanabusa en el baño? XD**  
**PD: Adasdsd fui la primera en cometar en este capi xDD quiero mi One shot *Q* **  
**Quiero un Haruka x Zero :3**

-Lo hice principalmente por curiosidad y en ese entonces no sabia que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos por eso no le di duro.- Contesto tranquilo Akatsuki.- Hanabusa Vamos al baño.

El rubio dejo de disparar y corrió hacia Akatsuki feliz de la vida, ambos se fueron.

-Ehhh... Bueno dejando a Hana-chan y Kain-kun de lado... Aquí esta el primero One-shot pedido de Espero lo disfrutes n_n.

-Etto... Analia-san! Tu baño se rompió!.- Grito Akatsuki, Analia se dirigió hacia el baño.

- Lo acababa de arreglar de la vez pasado que Kaito me llevo al baño! No pudieron ser mas cuidadosos!.- Grito molesta la pelinegra.

-Disfruten el One-shot y no vemos en el próximo capitulo (n_nU).- Dijo Mayu.

* * *

_FlashBack_

**Secreto.**

Siempre que tienes un amante aun cuando ya tienes una pareja, no solo haces daño a las personas que amas, si no también a ti. Por eso la mayoría de las personas mantienen en secreto a sus amantes, un ejemplo de ello era el Doctor Haruka Kuran. El hombre tenia a la familia perfecta, un buen trabajo y todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear. Pero, la tentación fue mas grande.

Acostado en la cama se encontraba un joven de cabellos plateados, durmiendo tranquilamente, una sabana cubría su desnudo cuerpo, Haruka se vestía y miraba al joven de manera dulce, cuando termino de ponerse sus ropas se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta, tomo un mechón de los cabellos plateados y suspiro.

-Me voy.- Susurro para luego besar la frente del chico, el cual se removió en la cama, Haruka salio del cuarto y después del departamento. Casi todos los dias era lo mismo, le decía a su bella esposa que el trabajo se le acumulaba pues cada vez llegaban mas pacientes al hospital y ella le creía. Llego a su casa y al ver que su hija le esperaba en la puerta sonrió de manera paternal.

-Bienvenido, papá!.- Exclamo la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones.

-Estoy en casa.- Dijo de manera suave, revolvió los cabellos de su hija y entro a ala casa.

-Te fue bien hoy?.- Pregunto Yuuki ayudando a su padre a quitarse el saco.

-Si, como siempre.- Contesto con una sonrisa.- Y Kaname y tu madre?

-Están preparando la cena.- Informo Yuuki.- No deben tardar, vamos a poner la mesa ¿si?

La chica no espero respuesta y jalo al hombre hacia el comedor, cuando terminaron de poner la mesa Juuri llego con la cena junto con Kaname.

-Como te fue hoy querido?.- Pregunto Juuri dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues como siempre, aunque últimamente están llegando mas personas con heridas en el estomago, todas victimas de asaltos.- Comento Haruka.- Así que manténganse alerta.

-Claro.- Contesto su familia, la cena transcurrió con normalidad, todos había contado que tal les fue en el día, cuando terminaron de cenar recogieron la mesa y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Crees que haya sido el mismo ladrón el que ataco a esas personas?.- Pregunto Juuri mientras quitaba las colchas de la cama y se recostaba.

-Puede ser.- Contesto Haruka, el cual ya estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro.

-Tu también deberías estar alerta.- Le dijo Juuri preocupada, Haruka le sonrió.

-Lo haré.- Juuri sonrió y pocos minutos después se quedo dormida. Por su parte Haruka se sentía de lo peor ¿Por que engañaba a su esposa con un muchacho que podía ser su hijo? Se maldijo y el día en el que conoció al joven.

_Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, estaban a principios de enero, Haruka caminaba por las tranquilas calles hasta que vio a alguien tirado en el suelo, se preocupo y fue a auxiliarlo._

_-Oye estas bien?.- Pregunto el castaño, el joven de cabellos plateados lo miro y Haruka se sorprendió ante la intensidad de su mirada, los ojos amatistas del muchacho se le hicieron lo mas bellos que hubiera visto._

_-No le interesa.- Contesto el joven levantándose del frió piso. Haruka lo examino, cabellos plateados, piel blanca, ojos amatistas un poco mas bajo que él y una fría expresión._

_-Seguro que estas bien? Como te vi tirado pensé que estabas herido.- Volvió a preguntar Haruka, el joven lo vio con el ceño fruncido._

_-Es usted un pervertido?.- Pregunto, Haruka negó rápidamente._

_-Yo soy doctor, pensé que necesitabas ayuda.- Dijo rápidamente, extendió su mano al muchacho.- Haruka Kuran._

_-Zero Kiryuu.- Dijo simplemente y estrecho la mano del mayor.- Estoy bien solo que mi hermana menor me dio una patada en la partes bajas y huyo._

_- Y por que tu hermana menor hizo eso?.- Pregunto extrañado Haruka._

_-Mi hermano vino a vivir con nosotros e íbamos a buscarlo a la estación de trenes, ella estaba emocionada y como iba muy lento me golpeo y se fue corriendo mientras gritaba "Eres lento Nii-chan".- Contesto Zero con cara de pocos amigos, Haruka se quería reír pero Zero lo fulmino con la mirada.- Con su permiso, me voy._

_-Eh... Ah! Si yo igual... Oye espera! Como dijiste que te llamabas?.- Pregunto Haruka, ya que por alguna razón el apellido se le hizo familiar._

_-Zero Kiryuu.- Contesto y se fue caminando, Haruka pensó un momento, Kiryuu... Se fue pensando en el apellido, le sonaba de alguna parte pero na sabia de donde._

_..._

_-Querido, recuerdas a tu amigo Daiki Kiryuu*?.- Pregunto Juuri a su esposo después de la cena, ya en su habitación._

_-Claro! Por que?.- Juuri suspiro, de la mesita de noche que estaba a el lado de la cama tomo una carta abierta.- Lee._

_Haruka la miro con la ceja alzada y empezó a leer la carta, la cual era de la esposa de su amigo, en la que avisaba que Daiki había muerto en un accidente de auto el día anterior. A haruka se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas, era su mejor amigo en la preparatoria y ahora, había muerto._

_Los Kuran asistieron al entierro al día siguiente, ahí fue cuando Haruka se dio cuanta de cierto chico de cabello plateado y ojos amatistas._

_-Oye! Tu!.- Grito Haruka mientras se aproximaba a el de ojos amatistas, dejando atrás a su familia dando el pésame a la viuda, el joven solo volteo a verlo.-Oh! Sabia que eras tu._

_-Tu eres?.- Pregunto Zero con la ceja alzada, Haruka frunció el ceño.- Ah... Eres el tipo pervertido._

_-Por favor deja de decir eso (-.-).- Pidió Haruka._

_-Lo siento olvide como se llama.- Se disculpo Zero._

_-Haruka Kuran.- Dijo el castaño.- Eres el hermano menor de Daiki ¿Cierto?_

_-Eh?_

_-Es que se parecen un poco.- Comento Haruka.- Realmente siento su muerte, era mi mejor amigo. De vez en cuando hablábamos y nunca me dijo que tenia un hermano men...  
_

_-Era mi padre.- Le corto Zero, Haruka se quedo sorprendido._

_-Ya veo, la muerte de tu padre es realmente dura, el mio murió hace años, tengo bueno recuerdos de él.- Susurro Haruka viendo el cielo gris por las nubes._

_-Yo también tengo recuerdos buenos del mio.- Musito Zero mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. El corazón del castaño dio un vuelco y empezó a latir fuertemente._

_..._

_-Haruka-san~ Gracias por ayudarme con la mudanza a mi apartamento.- Agradeció Zero mientras cargaba unas cajas en sus brazos, Haruka quien iba tras de él sonrió._

_-De nada, Juuri y yo le prometimos a tu madre que cuidaríamos de ti.- Zero hizo una mueca y dejo las cajas en el piso._

_-Haruka-san me gustas.- Dijo de repente, Haruka lo miro sorprendido y luego sonrió._

_-Tu también me gustas Zero-kun, eres un bueno chico, aunque Maria-chan e Ichiru-kun también me gustan y también a mi familia.- Haruka puso las cajas que cargaba en una mesa cercana, Zero se acerco a el lo tomo del cuello y lo beso. Haruka esta sorprendido por la extraña actitud del chico, se sobresalto al sentir la mano del chico meterse por debajo de su camisa._

_-Z-zero-kun... para.- Susurro el castaño entre el beso, pero Kiryuu aprovecho eso para introducir su lengua y profundizar el beso. Esa día, esa noche fue cuando comenzaron su relación de amantes._

-Haruka! Amor despierta se te hará tarde.- Haruka despertó al escuchar la dulce voz de su esposa, se levanto e hizo lo mismo de todos los días. Ducharse, desayunar con su familia, llevar a sus hijos en la escuela, ir al hospital, atender heridos e ir al departamento de su amante.

-Haruka-san llegaste mas temprano de lo normal.- Dijo Zero mirando al hombre sorprendido.

-Te molesta?.- Pregunto Haruka con una sonrisa, entro al departamento del Kiryuu y se dirigió a la sala, sintió unos brazos que lo abrazaba por detrás.

-No, me alegra.- Dijo el de ojos amatista, Haruka se volteo para quedar frente al el y lo beso ¿Cuales iban a ser las consecuencias de tener un amante menor? En esos momento le daba igual, ahora solo quería disfrutar del amor que le brindaba Zero. Mientras nadie lo supiera, ese seria su secreto y el de Zero.

* * *

Que tal? Les gusto, lo siento mi mente nunca se imagino un HarukaxZero xD Espero te haya gustado el siguiente One-shot sera para Shion-sama *o*...

*No se cual es el nombre del padre de Zero por eso lo invente xD

Se despide Bubble Black (Analia e.e)


	10. Chapter 10 One-shot 2 RidoxShion

**Advertencia en el programa de hoy hay flashback los cuales contienen intento de violaciones hacia algunos personajes (Algunas realizadas xD), pendejadas, patadas voladoras (?), planes para dominar el mundo, acosos de parte de algunos (as) y muchas cosas mas ... (?)**

-Hola!.- Saludo la siempre alegre Mayu, cosa que hizo que todos los presentes gruñeran y lanzaran insultos a la pobre pelinegra. La sala era un desastre, las cortinas color vino que adornaban la grandes ventanas estaban rotas y hechas tiras, una de las ventanas estaba rota, como si alguien hubiera sido lanzado por ahí, el piso que antes era de un bonito color crema ahora poseía grandes huecos, como si lo hubiesen golpeado con un maso o algo mas grande, las paredes de un elegante tapiz cremoso ahora tenia infinidad de manchas de todos lo colores y se veían algunos fideos largos colgando pegados en la pared. Había un olor en toda la sala y habitaciones, vino, cerveza y sangre. Todos estaban sentados en los que alguna vez fueron sofás enormes y hermosos, otros estaban tirados en el piso, sentados sobre su actual pareja o de la pareja de alguien mas, en pijama o si así les llaman a ropas rasgadas y con enormes agujeros. Si, todos estaban que se los llevaba la fregada.

Analia estaba sentada entre las piernas de Kaito el cual estaba entre las piernas de Sayori con la cabeza recargada en una de las piernas de la chica, Yuuki estaba siendo abrazada por Juuri y Haruka, Kaname tenia el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Zero y este ni se negaba, Aidou estaba tirado en el piso sobándose el trasero, al parecer le había dado duro, sentados cerca de el rubio estaba Ruka y Akatsuki bostezando, Rima y Shiki estaban recargados en los hombros de Takuma, Maria y Seiren estaba sentadas a cada lado de Yagari el cual recargaba su cabeza en la peli-plateada, Cross e Izaya estaban colgados en el techo ¿Como? Ni ellos lo sabían, Rido estaba acostado sobre una mesa, Ichiru estaba en el piso boca arriba con solo un bóxer de color negro y curiosamente Sara Shirabuki también estaba ahí recostada sobre el regazo de Analia.

-Bola de borrachos.- Murmuro Mayu viendo a todos con cierto enojo.- Patéticos.

-Habla menos fuerte Mayu...- Le suplico Yuuki mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Vamos holgazanes! Levántense y ayúdenme con el programa!.- Grito Mayu molesta todos le miraron mal y gruñeron.

-Callate de una maldita vez!.- Grito Zero mientras se abrazaba mas a Kaname el cual lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo.- Se quejo Analia.

-Yo estoy igual.- Se quejo Sayori, Kaito bufo.

-Ni aguantan nada.- Dijo Sayori y Analia lo fulminaron con la mirada y este se asusto.

-Me duele el trasero.- Dijeron Aidou e Ichiru a la vez.

-Puto el que nos colgó aquí.- Grito Izaya, todos voltearon asombrados hacia arriba y se encontraron con el Director y el sangre pura colgados, algunos rieron y otros intentaron ayudarlos, el resultado, los pobres hombres dejaron su rostro en el piso.

-Bueno empezamos con la preguntas.- Exclamo feliz Mayu todos soltaron un "Ugh".- Ejem... Cof cof empiezo

**Arygatonya **  
**Hi! Tengo una duda... si mareo tanto con mis preguntas debería dejar de hacerlas? :'( Es que mil cosas pasan por mi cabeza y quello saber :( Pero si así lo quieren Zero-sama, Kaname-sama, Shiki-sama, Hanyabusa-sama, Takuma-sama y Ichiru-sama... no tengo mas opcion :'D**

**Para Kaname: entonces, sólo querías asustarme? Ruidos extraños? xD Por qué dijiste "interesante"? Cómo me pongas una en la cara te juro que cojo unas cadenas anti-vampiros y te ato a un poste por diez días! Las odio... te quiero, pero si lo haces... mejor corre. Caro-chan sabe que puede pasar cuándo me enojo enserio :3**

**Reto: Etto... no pensé en uno... emm... alguna vez te has emborrachado? *cof pregunta extraña cof***

-Para nada tu sigue preguntando, los que piensan eso están locos.- Dijo Analia con un intento de sonrisa amable.

-Eh... No, realmente pienso en un... Oye por que querría hacer eso yo?.- Pregunto Kaname con la ceja alzada.

-Ella una vez dijo algo que no te gusto y no se que rayos paso.- Le contesto Analia, Kaname asintió tratando de recordar.

-Ah la chica que ... Quería violar a Zero... No, nos es... Ah la chica que hizo que Ze-chan me ignore!.- Grito Kaname apuntando la cámara.

-La misma.- Dijo Mayu asintiendo.

-Lo de las cadenas es una amenaza? Y si me emborrachado, mírame es horrible.- Contesto apuntando las deplorables condiciones que se encontraba.

-Sigo leyendo...

**Para Zero: No, no tengo nada que hacer porque estoy de vacaciones *fuck the police*, por? n.n Jamás he pensado en violarte! Ni en besarte, siquiera! De seguro Kaname y Caro-chan se van a aliar para matarme a mí y a Kaito... no quello que lo maten, me cae bien y no es mi problema lo que sea que hayan hecho... por qué no le preguntan eso a Kaname? De seguro también van a intentar matar a ese tip u.u'**  
**Reto: Haz algo tierno, cualquier cosa, solo hazlo! :'D**

-Eh... No entendí mucho de eso pero vamos directo al reto!.- Exclamo Zero, se levanto y se fue.

-Sigue bajo los efectos del alcohol?.- Pregunto Mayu a Kaname.

-Probablemente.- le contesto el castaño. Unos cuando minutos después Zero llego con un traje de enfermera sexy.

-Y esta también va para la chica que insistio por casi tres capítulos que me lo pusiera.- Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y se llevo el dedo a la boca, puso una cara tierna.- Nee puedo atenderte muy bien, te aseguro que soy muy eficiente.

-A la mierda Kaname yo me lo violo.- Dijo Analia mientras se levantaba de se aproximaba a Zero, algunas y algunos habían pensado lo mismo pero no se atrevieron a decirlo o hacerlo, Kaname tomo a Analia de la cintura y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas, la empezó a acariciar por la barbilla y esta ronroneo.

-Oye! Solo yo puedo tratarla como mascota!.- Grito Rido desde la mesa. Zero se acerco a Kaname y Analia y empezaron a acariciar a la chica.

**Para Ichiru: Pista no me gusta que me llamen niña! Soy mas madura que mi kami nii-sama de 19 y mi nii-sama de 15 n.n Si te ayuda, yo no pienso que Ichiru-kun sea un objeto Si vas a culpar a alguien, culpa a Caro-chan por mostrarme este fic xD. Cuál es tu color favorito? Que harías si tuviera entre 13 y 14? No te enojes :P A veces no me explico como soportas a Mayu... cortar una naranja? Enserio? XD**  
**Reto: Es posible "hacer cosplay" de tu gemelo?**

-Eh?... Mi color favorito... Celeste y que haría? Pues nada en realidad solo que me sorprendió un poco, na sabia que había chicas pequeñas pervertidas, pero bueno las entiendo su pasión es el yaoi.- Contesto Ichiru.- Yo tampoco me explico como la soporto.

-Pues ya no me soportas ¿Recuerdas?.- Pregunto Mayu ofendida.

-Que paso?.- Pregunto Kaname a Zero.

-Al parecer pelearon y terminaron.- Le explico Zero mientras acariciaba a Analia.

-Oh...

-Bueno dejando de lado a Ichiru continuo:

**Para Hanyabusa: Eh? Por qué dijiste pobre? Enserio puedo dormir en tu regazo? Vale... no mas questions... me pasó de la raya...**  
**Reto: Ponte uno tú y sé feliz...**

**-**Por que te dije pobre? No te lo decía a ti... Bueno solo un poco... Si claro que puede dormir en mi regazo solo ven al estudio y duermes tranquilamente y como reto me pongo a dormir en este lindo y cómodo piso.-Dijo Aidou desde el lindo y cómodo piso.

-Etto... Sigo:

**Para Shiki: (Si te soy honesta, no es como si me importe mucho vivir :D Vivir, morir, cuál es la diferencia? Todos moriremos algún día... no es la gran cosa. Cada vez que me dicen que algo es peligroso y que no lo haga respondo: "de algo hay que morir, no?" Y lo hago y ya. No tengo algo así cómo un sueño ni nada que me até a este mundo... no necesito a nadie y nadie me necesita y no, no me importa n.n) *Analia y Mayu, si quieren no publiquen lo que esta entre paréntesis n.n'* ... no tengo una pregunta ._. Es que me bajo el momento emo... qué tal todo con Takuma? n.n' enserio, no se me ocurre nada...**  
**Reto: ... vale, no te dejaré a la suerte de Mayu y Analia... ponle el reto a Takuma y que el te ponga uno a ti.**

-Oye Ary-chan no digas que nadie te necesita y que no necesitas a alguien, sabes, siempre hay alguien que te necesitara y tu necesitaras a alguien en el futuro.- Le dijo Shiki a la cámara con la ceja alzada.- Todo va bien con takuma, gracias. n_n

-Nosotras te necesitamos! Vamos mujer no te deprimas y claro a todos les llega la muerte alguna vez, pero esta vez no es para ti :D Y te haria caso de no publicar lo que estaba entre paréntesis, pero no podemos animarte por mensaje privados ya que no tienes una cuenta u.u Animo.- Exclamo Analia para después volver a su modo gatuno.

**Para Yuuki: ... ya les dije que me bajo la depre...? Acabo de olvidar que le iba a preguntar... ah, cierto... quien te gusta?**  
**Reto: ... no puedo pensar...**  
**Para Mayu y Analia: Debería dejar de preguntar...?**  
**Feliz Navidad... Bye.**

-.. Vamos animo Ary-chan! no lo dire ;D .- Contesto Yuuki.

-Tu sigue preguntando todo lo que gustes nos hace feliz que dejen sus comentarios, eso nos da animo para seguir con este show.- Exclamo Feliz Mayu.

**Blue **  
**El fic mas retorcido que he leido**

**-**Retorcido en que forma? De la buena o la mala? u.u

**Kattherine **  
**You have problems, girl.**

-Eh... Ok...

-Claro que Ellas tienen problemas.- Dijo Zero apuntando a ambas pelinegras.

-Bueno... Sigo, las siguientes son de** Annielol**

**Fanficgirl 001 estamos iguales -_-, de nuevo me falto otra parte: Kuroku22 (: al parecer conoces mucho a Rido ¿No? que pena que no quieras hacer**  
**el trio con Rido y conmigo pero igual puedo secuestrar a Zero-kun para que nos acompañe el sabado ...aunque cof cof ..no aseguro mucho ...que tal vez ...vuelvan a veerlos.. .luego de ese dia..Naaah solo bromeaba..tal vez.. Podemos compartir a Rido ,lo cortamos en dos y tu te puedes quedar con la parte de arriba y yo con la parte de abajo c: ¿si? Y Shizuka por cierto Shhhh no le llenes la cabeza de ideas. Ya sabia yo que Haruka no era ningun santo.**

-Creo que eso mas bien lo debe de contestar Shion-sama.- Murmuro Mayu, Kaito asintió.

-Cortarme?! Estas loca, con las dos puedo.- Dijo Rido con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Oye pongamos protectores en las ventanas y hagamos la casa a prueba de secuestros.- Sugirió Kaname a Analia.

-Creo que debemos esconder bien a Zero-chan.- Dijo Analia.

**Preguntas : kaname porque eres tan posesivo con zero-kun , ¿Me lo prestarias el sabado para el trio?**  
**Reto:Ehm..no se, se lo encargo a Analia y a mayu-chan**

-Por que lo amo y dado que quieres secuestrarlo, nop.- Contesto Kaname tirando a Analia al piso y abrazando a la sexy enfermera Zero.

-No tenemos ganas de poner retos hoy.- Mascullo Analia aun tirada en el suelo.

**Senri: Eres tan adorable no pareces hijo de rido-sama *_*, que es lo peor que haz hecho en tu vida? Como va tu relación con Takuma?**

-Eh... Gracias a kami-sama que no me parezco a él.- Senri suspiro aliviado.

-Oye hieres mis sentimientos! T.T .- Lloriqueo Rido desde la mesa.

-Lo peor que he hecho... Prestarle mi cuerpo a Rido para que intentara atacar a Kaname-sam y Yuuki-san y mi relación con Takuma va bastante bien, gracias por preguntar n.n .- Contesto Senri ignorando los lloriqueos de Rido.

**Creo que hemos hechado a las chicas en el olvido**  
**Rima no te molesta para nada la relacion entre takuma y senri , alguna vez haz estado celosa? Maria sientes algo por Ichiru?.Bueno ahora si eso era todo PD: El trio sigue en pie , te espero el sabado Rido ;)**

-Hasta que nos recuerdan!.- Exclamaron Maria y Rima.

-No me molesta, ya que nada a cambiado, solo cambio el hecho de que los veo besándose y algunas beses meterse mano. Pero es entretenido verlos, son tiernos.- Contesto Rima abrazándose al brazo de Takuma.

-Tu también eres tierna Rima.- Dijo Senri y Takuma asintió.

-Nop, admito que en el pasado sentí algo pero ya no.- Contesto Maria tranquilamente.

-Ahí estaré, hermosa.- Rido guiño un ojo y se volvió a dejar caer en la mesa.

-Cada vez pienso que Rido no es nada lindo.- Murmuro Mayu viendo la Mesa.

~FlashBack~

**24 de Diciembre 7:45 pm.**

-Wow la mesa les ha quedado increíble y la comida! Mmmm se ve deliciosa.- Exclamo Juuri viendo la larga mesa con comida y velas, sencillo pero lujoso.

-Gracias! Nos esforzamos mucho!.- Dijo Feliz Analia mirando su gran obra maestra.

-Si! Aunque en la comida también ayudaron Kana-chan, Zero-chan, Yuuki y Takuma-nii-san.- Comento Mayu.

-Pues les ha quedado muy bien les felicito.- Dijo Izaya mientras daba palmaditas a las chicas en la cabeza.

-Ajá pues ami no me parece nada bonito, es muy sencillo ¿Acaso olvidan que el gran Rido Kuran esta aquí?.- Pregunto Rido con cierta arrogancia.

-Eh... Rido-sama si sigue así lo echaremos a la calle.- Le dijo Mayu.

-Ja mocosa insolente quien te crees que eres?.- Mayu se encogió de hombros y se fue.

**24 de Diciembre 9:01 pm.**

-Rido-sama~ .- Canturreo Mayu.- Le traje la ropa que vestirá hoy, aunque se supone que debería habérsela puesto ya.

Rido estaba en la tina del baño hace horas que estaba ahí. Miro a Mayu con la ceja alzada, llevaba un vestido corto de color rojo que contrastaba con su pálida piel y su cabello negro como la noche, sonrió pervertida mente.

-Por que mejor no te metes a la tina con migo? .- Pregunto Mayu lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.- Vamos solo quítate el vestido, hay suficiente espacio para los dos, con lo pequeña que eres. Te prometo se gentil.

-Viejo pervertido.- Dicho esto le aventó la ropa en la car y salio de hay con toda la elegancia que le fue posible.

~Fin Flashback~ (No fue divertido ._.)

-Las siguientes preguntas son de **Gabriela:**

**holii bueno la ultima vez era invitado por nombre pero mejo lo dejo asi n_n bueno aqui les dejo las preguntas:**  
**Rido:Acaso fue que tuvo un trauma o algo con los felinos o fue que shion-san le enseno a ser asi con las personas?**  
**reto:bueno como no se me ocurre nada mejor solo mandele saludos a mi amiga que en realidad tiene una extrana atraccion hacia usted -_-" Pd:se llama annieLOL creo que ya dejo unas preguntas para usted**

-Shion me enseño a tratarlos así!.- Grito Rido en su defensa.- Saludos a la sexy chica que me voy a violar el sábado!

-Rido-sama no tiene vergüenza.- Dijo Analia viendo a rido, aun sobre la mesa.

**haruka: como fue que hizo que juuri-sama le diera el si a su propuesta ya que se hizo la dificil?**  
**reto:Mm...bueno no tengo ni idea XD**

-Bueno solo fui paciente y persistente a la vez.- Dijo con simpleza Haruka.

**ichiru:creo que deberias de dejar de preocuparte por la edad de las lectoras por que si fuera por eso yo solo tengo 12 y aun asi me encanta este fic XD ,por cierto, ya que (por lo menos la mayoria) tienen su lado oscuro,jamas haz pensado algo demasiado perver sobre alguien? y si es asi que fue lo que pensaste y con quien?**  
**reto:ya que zero no queria , ponte tu las orejitas de perro y haz una cara tierna**

**-**No me preocupo, solo me sorprende... No pienso contestar a esa pregunta...- Dijo sonrojado Ichiru.- Oye me puedes pasar unas orejas de perro?

Mayu le aventó las orejas y volvió a ver sus papeles, Ichiru frunció el ceño.

-Oye deja de comportarte así.- Mayu lo ignoro, Ichiru suspiro y se puso las orejas y puso una linda cara tierna.

-Sus niveles de ternura son inimaginables.- Murmuro Analia cubriéndose los ojos.

-Listo.- Ichiru se quito las orejas e iba a entregárselas a mayu pero mejor las dejo en el piso.

-Vaya que la pelea fue fuerte.- Murmuro Takuma a Senri y este solo asintió.

**mayu y analia:hagan que pantalla-sama regrese! solamente escondanla de zero para que no la destruya de nuevo si?**  
**reto:sin reto :D**  
**kaname:desde cuando estas enamorado de zero?**  
**Reto:besa a zero apasionadamente hasta que ceda **

**PD:bueno creo que me pase escribiendo,Zero,perdona por el reto de kaname! pero es que eres demasiado frio con el -_-**

-Lo haremos! Estoy harta de leer, Oka-san no lee nada! T.T .- Dijo Mayu.

-Desde cuando estoy enamorado de él desde que lo deje beber mi sangre, sentí un tipo de conexión con él.- Luego de contestar Kaname se lanzo sobre el joven cazador, Mayu tomaba fotos y Analia tomaba vídeo, cuando Zero golpe los hombros de Kaname levemente se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Falta de aire?.- Pregunto Yuuki viendo como Kaname se separaba de Zero dejando un hilo de saliva para volver a atacar los ya rojos labios del cazador.

-Bueno ya tome las suficientes fotos para mi tienda a la que llamare... Aun no tengo un nombre pero pronto lo tendré.- Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa.- Bueno las siguientes preguntas son de** fanficgirl 001**

**Hola de nuevo :)) Van a decir ahh como chinga xD lo siento esque me faltan preguntas...**  
**Kaname: Me enseñarias a jugar ajedrez ? . **  
**Eres celoso? Verdad que Zero es muy sexy , hermoso y tierno...! Me prestas a Zero a que me ayude con las mudansas e.e ...! **  
**Reto: Dale un beso frances a Zero enfrente de Mayu y analia ...**

-Claro que te enseñare a jugar ajedrez... Claro que soy celoso... Eh si me lo vas a traer sano y salvo, si.- Zero fulmino con la mirada a Kaname y este le sonrio para volverse a abalanzar sobre el de ojos amatistas.

-Ok... No me quedo muy claro el porque en frente de nosotras pero igual seguiré tomando vídeo.- Dijo Analia con una sonrisa satisfecha.

**Ichiru : Porque te molesta que aiga chicas de 12 para delante? Yo estoy entre esas edades xD ...! **  
**Te daria duro contra el muro pero mayu se enojaria u.u **  
**Reto : Besa a Analia en frente de mayu xD**

-Repito no me molesta solo me sorprendió... Y me encantaría que me des duro o mejor dicho por que no te doy duro yo a ti.- Propuso con voz sensual Ichiru. Dirigió una mirada a Analia y esta seguía tomando vídeo de Kaname y Zero.-Neee Analia-chan.

-Sip, Ichiru?.- Pregunto esta volteando a verlo con una sonrisa amable.

-Ven.- Pidió, Analia se acerco a él confundida.

-Ni se te ocurra Ichiru.- Le amenazo Kaito, Ichiru no lo escucho.

-Que pasa? Te duele algo? Traigo a un doc... .- Ichiru se abalanzo sobre los labios de la pelinegra, muchos estaban sorprendidos, Zero quería sangre de Analia y Kaito sangre de Ichiru. Analia golpeo levemente los hombros de Ichiru, al cabo de unos segundos mas se separaron Analia se llevo la mano a la boca y lo apunto.

-Metio su lengua en mi boca!.- Grito exaltada y sonrojada.

-Fue el reto.- Se defendió Ichiru, Analia lo miro con la ceja alzada y después suspiro.

-Oh! Que alivio, pensé que te gustaba y que tendría que romper tu frágil corazón.- Dijo como si fuera la mas importante, Ichiru la miro con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ahora hay cosas mas importantes que mi frágil corazón.- Analia lo miro interrogante.

-Como que?.- Pregunto, Ichiru puso una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Huir.- Dijo mientras apuntaba atrás de él a Zero y Kaito, ambos con sus regalos de navidad listos para estrenar. Kaito llevaba una espada parecida ala del Director (Algo así como una cierra ._.) pero menos tosca y de un bonito color azul (Cortesía de Yagari). Zero tenia un arma parecida a Bloody Rose solo que en color negro y con algunas rosas de color azul turquesa (Cortesía de Kaname), solo que al parecer cierto castaño dijo que esta era mucho mas potente que Bloody Rose.

-Sabes en este momento desprecio mucho a Kaname-kun y Yagari-Oji-san .- Murmuro la pelinegra, Ichiru trago saliva y asintió.- Me alegro de que alguien tan gentil como tu haya sido mi ultimo beso.

-Y yo me alegro de que mi ultimo beso haya sido con alguien extraña como tu.- Analia lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.- Bueno ahora...

-A correr hasta que lo putos pies te desaparezcan o te sangren!.- Grito Analia empezando a correr hacia la ventana y tras ella ichiru. Ambos se lanzaron por la rota ventana y Zero y Kaito salieron por la puerta principal.

~FlashBack~

**24 de Diciembre 11:23 p.m.**

-Ne~ Kaname-chan vamos a mi habitación si~.- Pidió una muy borracha Analia a un muy borracho Kaname.

-No! Y se Zero-chan se da cuenta?.- Pregunto en un susurro el castaño.

-Naaa, Zero-chan esta jugando con Hana-chan e Ichiru-chan, mira.- Apunto al trió de chicos que se encontraba bailando muy sensualmente y MUY pegados en ropa interior.

-Oh! Es cierto! Juguemos un poco tu y yo, no tengo opción.- Dijo Kaname mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

-Yeeeey!.- Grito feliz la chica mientras se iba con Kaname a donde se suponía que estaba su habitación. Segundos después Rido fue lanzado por la ventana ¿Culpable? Sara Shirabuki. La cual se unió ese día.

**24 de Diciembre 11:41 p.m.**

-Kana-chan.- Gimoteo la pelinegra cuando Kaname lamió su cuello.

-Como se abren estas cosas?.- Gruño Kaname mientras trataba de quitarle el sostén a la chica.

-Jeje, Kaname-chan nunca lo ha hecho con una mujer?.- Pregunto divertida la pelinegra.

-Eso no te interesa.- Espeto molesto, se desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quito, justo en ese momento entraron Ichiru, Zero, y Aidou.

-Kaname!.- Grito Zero.

-Zero!.- Grito Kaname.

-Ichiru-chan!.- Grito feliz Analia.

-Analia-chan!.- Grito igual Ichiru.

-Analia!.- Grito Molesto Zero.

-Zero-chan!

-Ichiru.- Grito Kaname.

-Aidou!.- Grito el rubio de ojos celestes con un sonrisa.

El resultado? Aidou siendo votado de la habitación y un trió entre Kaname y los jóvenes gemelos, todo siendo grabado por una sonriente Analia.

~Fin FlashBack~ (? Ni idea de lo que paso en navidad)

-Que flores le gustaban a Analia-chan y a Ichiru-kun?.- Pregunto Juuri viendo la ventana y luego la puerta.

-A Oka-san los tulipanes y a Ichiru las lilas.- Contesto Mayu a Juuri.

-Iré a buscar algo de ropa negra elegante.- Dijo Aidou levantándose y yéndose a su habitación seguido por Akatsuki.

-Ya no tendré gato?.- Pregunto Rido desde su ya cómoda mesa.

~Dos horas después~

Por la puerta principal entraron Kaito y Zero con dos bultos sobre sus hombros, Kaito llevaba a Analia y Zero a su hermano, los tiraron en el piso haciendo que estos se quejaran. Tanto la pelinegra como Ichiru tenia algunos rasguños provocados, tal vez, por la caída y los cristales de la ventana.

-Eso dolió!.- Grito Analia apuntando a Kaito.

-Nos hicieron corretear los por las calles durante casi dos horas!.- Grito Zero mientra apuntaba a Ichiru.

-Pensamos que se cansarían!.- Se defendió Ichiru.

-Por Dios! Esta habitación esta a tres malditos pisos! ¿Que pensaban al saltar por la ventana? Volar?.- Pregunto Kaito molesto ahora dirigiéndose a Ichiru.

-Ehhh... Posiblemente.- Contestaron ambos chicos.

-Y por que mierda aventaron a tantos gatos?! De donde rayos salieron!?.- Pregunto Zero a Analia.

-Ehhh... De la señora que tiene como 30 gatos a dos casas de aquí.- Contesto ella asustada.

-Y de donde mierda sacaron un puto lanzallamas!?.- Grito alterado Kaito.

-Ja esa fue obra de Ichiru, antes de saltar por la ventana se llevo la mochila donde guardo mis cosas!.- Contesto Analia orgullosa, choco sus mano con la de Ichiru.- Bien hecho ese es mi chico!

-Je! Recuerdas al anciano? Ame su cara cuando pasamos con el lanzallamas.- Exclamo Ichiru mientras reía a carcajadas junto con Analia.

-Están aquí para pensar en sus errores y arrepentirse!.- Gritaron Zero y Kaito a la vez, ya con una venida en sus frentes. Ambos chicos temblaron de miedo, se pusieron de rodillas y bajaron la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos.- Murmuraron casi arrepentidos.

-Tu! Vete a sentar junto a Takuma!.- Grito Zero a Ichiru mientra apuntaba al rubio.

-Y tu siéntate junto a Yagari-sensei!.- Grito Kaito a Analia. Ambos asintieron y se fueron a sentar donde les ordenaron.

-Etto... Al parecer no abra funeral.-Dijo decepcionada Mayu.- Bueno siguiente pregunta:

**Rido : Dios te he dicho cuanto amo tus ojos *-* ...**  
**Son hermosos ! Te dare duro contra la lap! **  
**Te amooo ! Tu y yo ... en donde y a que hora? e.e**  
**Reto : Mandame un beso**

-Ehhh Gracias! Como ya he dicho antes, mis ojos son únicos.- Dijo Rido sentándose en la mesa.- Que tal si tu me dices, donde, cuando y a que hora.

Guiño un ojo y lanzo un beso a la cámara con una mirada seductora.

**Kaito : Tambien te daria duro contra el muro pero esta Analia..**  
**Reto: Llevate a Analia al baño y ya sabes que hacer e.e XD**  
**Adios los amo a todos y mas a Hanabusa , Zero y Rido Si esta cosa se repire es porque no se queria enviar n.n**

-Ja nunca me había dicho eso a mi.- Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa.- Y me la llevaría a el baño pero esta destrozado, últimamente ha habido muchas violaciones ahí y la cama de nuestra habitación esta rota, gracias a cierto par de gemelos y un Sangre pura.

-Zero e Ichiru se sonrojaron mientras Kaname sonreía inocentemente.

-Que bueno que Oka-san grabo eso.- Susurro Mayu con una sonrisa.- Bueno la que sigue son preguntas de** Joycee MalfoyPotter**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! acabo de leer tu fic y me encanta mucho**  
**ahora las preguntas:**  
**para Shiki: porque eres siempre tan directo? nunca has podido decir algo suavemente y con un poquititititimo mas de tacto? es que en verdad da miedito ser un poco frivolo, pero bueeeeee que se le a va hacer**  
**reto: emm no se me ocurre nada le dejo a cuenta de ustedes los retos**

-No lo se, desde siempre he sido así o al menos eso creo y pues e tratado de tener mas tacto cuando digo algo pero simplemente no me sale.- Contesto Shiki con una mano en la barbilla como pensando algo.

-Ne~ Senri-chan soy linda?.- Pregunto Mayu.

-Lo eres, pero tiene un voz muy chillona, pero si eres linda.- Dijo el, Mayu sonrió satisfecha.

-Ya me había dicho que tenia una voz chillona, solo quería saber si tu lo pensabas.- Dijo ella feliz.- Siguiente pregunta! Y digo eso por que al parecer nadie quiere hacer retos que implique ejercicio hoy!:

**para Juuri: como te sientes sobre la relacion de Kaname y Zero?, crees que habra boda? si la hay me dejarian organizarla contigo y ser la madrina? porfaaa de que sii (poniendo cara del gatito de shrek para convencerla)**

-Oh! Pues me siento aliviada de que kaname encontrara a alguien con quien pasara su vida entera y si creo que habrá boda, querida agradezco tu ofrecimiento ya que necesitaremos muchas cosas para organizar una enorme y hermosa boda.- Dijo Juuri agradecida y con una mano en el pecho.

-Oye! Mujer desquiciada no habrá boda.- Le grito Zero a Juuri esta le mando una mirada de "Oh si claro que habrá, de eso me aseguro" Zero trago saliva y se abrazo al brazo de Kaname, el castaño musito un "Que problemática madre".

**Para Ichiru: por que te traumas con eso de que chicas de 13 o 14 años ven .-. ? podrias adivinar mi edad esta entre 13 y 16 y en pocos dias es mi cumple *-***

-No me traumo, solo me sorprendió... como ya he dicho tantas veces.- Contesto Ichiru con una sonrisa.- Etto... 15? Lo he dicho antes, no soy bueno adivinando...

**Para zero: porque dices que todas aqui somos unas pervertidas? yo no lo soy (okno si lo soy pero no soy taaaaaaaaaaaan exagerada como otras personas)... como te enamoraste de Kaname?... y tambien ¿con que te golpeaste la cabeza para que te comportes asi? (pero como tengo que aprovechar tu situacion actual) dime que me quieres porfaaa, si me lo dices morire Feliz**

**psdta: te amo zero (sorry kaname, ya se que es tuyo pero tienes que admitir que zero es hermoso :3)**

**una ultima pregunta que mi dio mucha intriga**  
**para Analia: si maru es tu hija perdida...¿quien es el padre? es kaito? y si no lo es el sabe quien si lo es?**  
**bueno con todo esto me despido hasta la proxima, sigan asi con el fic, exitos 3**

-Bueno es que he notado que durante todo el programa ustedes quieren que hagamos cosas pervertidas o por el estilo,¿como me enamore de Kaname? Ni yo lo se.- Zero se encogió de hombros.- Y Mayu la loca de haya que se saca los mocos me golpeo con una escoba y Claro que te quiero! :D

-Bueno... Mayu no es mi hija! Ni si quiera nos parecemos!.- Grito apuntando a Mayu la cual sonreía.- Tengo 17 años y ella 15! Es imposible!

-Es por que vengo del futuro Oka-san!.- Exclamo feliz Mayu.

-Y aparte esta loca!.- Exclamo Analia aterrada.

-Tal vez lo heredo.- Supuso Kaito, Analia lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Cierto, ey mocosa ¿Quien es tu padre?.- Pregunto Yagari, Mayu se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Si lo digo todos morirán del un paro cardíaco y posiblemente Oka-san muera de la forma mas cruel posible.- Dijo como si nada.

-Entonces cierra ese pico que tienes.- Dijo amenazante Analia.

-Ok! Sigo con la preguntas y las siguientes son de la siempre fiel **caritowulff **

**Como siempre genial encerio jamas tengo suficientes palabras Ayato: mentira no es no tener suficientes palabras es flojera**  
**Callate Ayato-kun**  
**Bueno no tengo suficientes palabras y tengo glogera para decir lo mucho que amo el Fic**  
**Kaname:Oni-san te gustan los Lobos? Yo los AMO **  
**Reto: comete el relleno de un peluche**  
**Ayato:Caro-chan eso es raro **  
**Caro-chan: CALLATE AYATO buele a tu serie**

-Oh Por Dios! Ayato-sama este contigo!?.- Pregunto emocionada Analia.- Espera... Que Ayato es? Por que si es el que yo pienso que es... Ahora mismo empaco mis cosas y me voy a vivir contigo!

-Concéntrate!.- Le grito Kaito molesto.

-Ja claro que me gustan los lobos... Has leído el manga? Mi cuerpo siempre hace esa forma.- Contesto Kaname sonriente.- No me comere el relleno de un peluche.

**Ichiru: bueno ... Tengo 13 peo no te preocupes por si me traumo tengo un compañero que bueno... Es MUY PERVERTIDO haci que me acostumbro**

**-**13... Por que ya no me sorprende?.- Se pregunto Ichiru.

**Zero: Si Kaname se juera conmigo y te dajara que arias **  
**Reto: comprame sushi tengo hambre**  
**Ayato: no es novedad**  
**Caro-chan: QUE PARTE DE VUELVE A TU SERIE NO ENTIENDES DECEREBRADO **  
**Lamento eso es un personaje de otra serie y bueno derrepente se cree mi conciencia y no deja de molestar**  
**Byni eso es todo por hoy se que poco comparado con las demas preguntas pero bueno tengo sueño**  
**Ayato:y hambre **  
**Caro-chan: VETE!**  
**Bye•**  
**PD Los AMO (a todos menos a... Bueno a nadie todos menos Kaiyo por ukear a Zero me caen bien )**

-Hago que todo parezca un accidente, ya sabes un incendio, una fuga de gas, ladrones con armas.- Contesto Zero con una sonrisa sádica.- Te lo compraria pero... No tengo dinero.

-Ja Caro-chan no te preocupes aquí de vez en cuando pasa lo mismo, entran y salen personajes ¿Ejemplo? Mira el rubio de haya.- Analia apunto a cierto rubio con marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes de gatos, ojos azul cielo y piel bronceada, comiendo Ramen a toda prisa. El cual se perdió cuando iba camino a ... El no dijo nada solo se metió a comer y punto.

-Me perdí Dattebayo!(? Así es ¿no?).- Exclamo Analia suspiro.

-Y nosotros ya te dijimos que te llevaremos de nuevo con Sasuke-chan y Sakura-chan, Naruto.- Le recordó esta el rubio sonrió.

-Ok... Bueno volvamos a las preguntas las siguientes son de **love and peace 16**

**Hola, :D si me fue bien en los examenes gracias por preguntar, y ahora van mis preguntas:**  
**Ichiru: primero que nada no eres un objeto, lo que pasa es que la primera vez que pregunte me dijiste que: Mayu es la que te tiene atado a la cama, pues entonces pense en pedirle permiso a Mayu, oye y si te digo que tengo 12 que harias? ... ... tranquilo que solo es una pregunta/broma que mi edad esta en mi nombre bueno aumentale uno y ya, segundo es que eres taaannn sexy y lindo, me harias un hijo? por favor.**

-Eh... Claro!... ¿Hijo? No eres muy joven para tener uno?... Pero bueno si lo quiere, me sacrificare.- Dijo Ichiru llevandose una mano al pecho y otra a la frente.

-Si, claro... En es caso sacrifica te y hazme uno a mi.- Le dijo Analia en un bufido, Kaito la fulmino con la mirada.- Je pero no creo que tengas que hacerlo ya que Kaito me hará 2...

**Hanabusa: por favor di los detalles de lo que pasa cuando estas a solas con akatsuki, no seas así, oye Aiduo-san quien fue tu primera vez? **

-Por que tendria que decirtelo? Y mi primera vez fue con Akatsuki.- Aidou se cruzo de brazos.

-Buen chico.- Dijo Akatsuki acariciando la cabeza de el rubio.

**Rido: cual es tu secreto para ser tan sexy? me darias duro contra cualquier superficie al alcance que tengamos? Que es lo mas malvado que has hecho? porque? por cierto me super mega encantan tus lindos ojos bicolor**

-No hay secretos para ser sexy, se nace siendo sexy.- Dijo Rido con una sonrisa burlona.- Y claro ¿por que no? ¿Te parce bien el suelo? Lo mas malo que he hecho... No se he hecho muchas cosas atravez del tiempo que no recuerdo que fue lo mas malo. A todas les gustan mi ojos. ;)

**Maria: creo que te han dejado en el olvido,mmmm... bueno ... etto... a ya se que preguntarte, que prefieres ecchi, yaoi o yuri?**

-Yaoi? mmm si creo que de esos tres me quedo con el Yaoi aunque nunca he visto yuri... Eh... No se.- Contesto Maria pensativa.

**Analia: o Mayu o quien sea me podrian mandar todos los videos que existan de "sexo duro a Zero" porfavor?**

-Claro! Te las mandaremos solo danos tu direccion y te las llevaremos personalmente, sirve que lo vemos juntas.- Exclamo feliz Analia.

-Creí que les había quemado esa basura ¬¬".- Zero vio con los ojos entrecerrados a Analia y Mayu.

-Siempre guardamos copias, no nos creas estúpidas n_n .- Le dijo Mayu con una sonrisa.

**Zero: te reto a que atrapes a Kaname lo ates a una cama y le hagas tooooddooooo lo que quieras,(primero que nada ukeate a Kaname)**  
**Kaname: te reto a que no te dejes atrapar por Zero**

-No tengo ganas...- Respondió Zero a el reto mientras bostezaba.

-Oh vamos Zero, se que lo deseas.- Le animo Kaname, Zero lo fulmino con la mirada.

**Kaito: gracias por cumplirme el gusto.**  
**Eso es todo por esta ocasión almenos eso creo, hasta pronto.**  
**PD: alguien quien sea de los cazadores y/o vampiros tan sexys que hay me podria enviar un beso y un saludo y algo mas que quieran, se los agradecere eternamente y haré lo que sea por ustedes, enserio lo que sea**

-Gracias a ti por hacer que me quitara ese feo traje de reno.- Dijo Kaito mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Hey Takuma-Oni-sama manda un saludo a la chica.- Le ordeno Analia al rubio, este asintió y se levanto.

-Ejem... Mmmm... Un saludo para donde este y un enorme beso para donde quieras que estés, cuídate mucho y que tengas dulces sueños, angelita.- Dijo Takuma mientras lanzaba un beso a la cámara y guiñaba el ojo.

-Takuma-Oni-sama es tan lindo~ .- Susurro Analia viendo al rubio.- Ejemmm... Las siguientes preguntas son de **fanficgirl 001**... Otra vez...

**Hola de nuevo ...! Lei que pusieron Monterrey , Nuevo Leon *-* yo soy de hay xD .**  
**Analia y Mayu: Hola su fic es de los mejores que he leido literalmente estoy esperando otra emisión *-*...! *se para y aplaude***  
**Zero: Oooo me amas :333333 siiiiiiiii okay ya..**  
**Y si kaname-sempai se enoja por estar tu yo y una cama? U.u ... Si no se enoja me dices a que hora y cuando...! e.e ... No me prestes a Kaname-sempai contigo me basta . **

**Rido: Usted tambien me ama? Yeiiiiiii! Hoy es mi dia de suerte ... Pero usted no tiene novia ? U.u ... Lo siento ..!**

**-**Oh! Enserio eres de Monterrey?! Eso es tan... Waaa... A ver cuando no juntamos para planear futuros secuestros hacia Zero :D.- Gritoneo feliz Analia mientras daba saltitos.

-Tranquilízate! .- Grito Mayu dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ja, Kaname no se enojara de eso me encargo yo.- Dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Si, de hecho amo a todas.- Dijo Rido con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Y no te preocupes ella no se dará cuanta ;*.

**Aido: Me pareces muy tierno .3. . Me encanto cuando tenias tu colección v.v ..! Te tengi de fondo de pantalla junto a Rido a Zero ...! Yo también tengo una colección *-***  
**Lamento mis faltas de ortografía es que estoy por celular y si no les pongo retos es porque no tengo imaginación se los dejo a sus manos . Hasta luego los amo a todos ñ.ñ**

-Oh, si! Mi colección... La cual fui obligado a tirar... u.u... Y gracias por tenerme de fondo de pantalla.- Dijo Aidou con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por dentro lloraba... Por su colección...

-Pobre Aidou... Bueno las siguientes preguntas son de **yaji-san!**.- Exclamo feliz Mayu.

**Oli soy yo de nuevo ichiru si deberias estar preocupado xq yo tengo 13 y no es problema ya q tengo la mente demasiado sexy y sadica a y zero respondiendo a tu pregunta de q tenemos con las violaciones esq eres muy violable debo decir lo y las preguntas**

-No estoy... Bah!.- Soltó Ichiru ya cansado de aclarar.

-Violable... Ok, me rindo con estas chicas... .- Murmuro Zero cruzándose de brazos y con una mueca.

-Je.- Se rio levemente Analia.- Por que no fueron mis hijos? Son demasiado lindos.

**Aidou:q es lo mas pervetido q has hecho en tu vida?**

**Yuuki tambien me puedes mandar las fotos no son para sino para mi prima le gusta demasudo el yaoi y me traumo **

**Kaname cuando fue q inicias una relacion con zero**  
**Los retos no se me ocuren nada asi q se los dejo a mayu y analia y a kaito el reto de kaname**

-Por que últimamente están preguntando que es lo mas pervertido que he hecho en mi vida? Sinceramente, son pervertidas.- Contesto Aidou con un puchero.

-Eh...Claro que te puso mandar fotos Yaji-chan! O a tu prima, solo dime de quienes y las tendrás en tus manos n.n

-Mi relación con Zero inicio después del primer programa... Y eso es gracias a ustedes ;D

-Y a nosotros tampoco se nos ocurre nada Yaji-san ... Estamos idos... .- Murmuro Analia con la cabeza baja.

-Eso es por que se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de festejar tres días seguido!.- Le grito Mayu a todos.- 24, 25 y 26 de Diciembre!

-Fue por mayoría de votos.- Dijo Cross levantando la mano, todos asintieron.

~FlashBack~

**25 de Diciembre 3:12 a.m.**

-Sara-sama~ .- Canturreo Analia mientras caminaba hacia la rubia Sangre pura.

-Oh! Analia-chan! Ven aquí, linda flor.- Dijo Sara mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra.- Eres tan suave~

-A la mierda los cazadores! Yo quiero ser sexy!.- Grito Zero mientras corría desnudo por la sala y tras él Cross, igualmente desnudo.

-Zero-chan! Cross-sama! Pónganse ropa!.- Grito Mayu mientras los perseguía. En una esquina se encontraba Kaname coqueteando con una lampara, Kaito estaba ligando con Maria y Juuri bailaba tango con Rido.

**25 de Diciembre 5:45 a.m.**

Yagari estaba con una pala haciendo agujeros en el piso diciendo " Encontré el mapa de un tesoro y dice que esta aquí", cuando no lo encontraba hacia mas posos. Mayu aun perseguía a Zero y Cross, a los cuales se les había unido Akatsuki y corrían desnudos por toda la sala.

-Ya basta! Es 25 de Diciembre! Vayan a dormir!.- Grito Mayu enojada, todos detuvieron lo que hacian y la miraron.

-Quien vota por que celebremos hasta el 26?.- Pregunto Takuma, el cual estaba ukeando a Senri en el sofá a la vista de todos. Todos levantaron la mano y Mayu bufo.- Mayoría de votos! Celebremos!

La menor grito y se fue, mientras que todos seguían en lo suyo.

~Fin FlashBack~ (Takuma se ukeo a Senri-chan *¬*)

-Las siguientes preguntas son de** nickyLOL31**

**soy yo otra vez **  
**Zero: Holiwis dime, si un día te levantaras y te dieras cuenta de que te convertiste en chica ¿que seria lo primero que harías? y también queria preguntar ¿porque eres tan tsundere? **  
**Reto: Nunca quieres hacer mis retos T_T aun estoy esperando que te vistas de enfermera sexy y... ¡jamas lo hiciste!buaaaaaa Q_Q -se va a llorar a un rincón- snif...snif...pero aun tengo esperanzas por lo que...mi reto es que te comas...¡ una banana! -le mira picaramente- no es nada malo, así que hazlo ¿si? -mirada inocente- y mira a la cámara mientras lo haces**

-Que es lo primero que haría si fuera una chica?.- Pregunto Zero mientras pensaba una respuesta para esa extraña preguntas.- Cof coff... Puta madre! Kaname no tengo pene! No soy tsundere.

Grito Zero gay mente y "horrorizado", muchos se carcajearon y Zero se encogió de hombros.

-Chica, mírame estoy vestido de enfermera sexy.- Dijo Zero mientras apuntaba su atuendo.- Ahora mírame comer una banana.

Saco una banana de quien sabe donde junto con un cuchillo, le quito la cascara y empezó a partirla en pedazos mientras que con la mano se las llevaba a la boca.

-Me esperaba algo así de Zero-chan.- Murmuro Analia.

**Kaname: :D Hola, ¿Que harías si Zero se volviera chica? ¿como te imaginas a Zero de mujer?**  
**Reto: ¡Te reto a un duelo pokemon! XD el ganador se queda con zero (?) -saca sus pokebolas- no perderé...*_***

**Shiki: Eres muy tierno ¿Que haces para ser tan tierno? ¿te puedo poner un pocky en la Boca?**  
**Reto: mmmm no se...besa a takuma :D**

**Rido: Hola ¿Zero te parece lindo? **  
**Reto: mmmm no se me ocurre nada**  
**Saludito**

**-**Que haría yo si Zero fuera una chica... Ja la amarraría y a darle duro toda la noche, que sea mujer no le quita que sea Zero ¿o si?.- Contesto Kaname con una sonrisa.- Y pues no me lo imagino de mujer...Pokemon?

-No se que hago para ser tierno... Y claro me puedes poner un pocky en la boca.- Dijo Senri con una sonrisa.

-No, es feo.- Contesto secamente Rido, Zero le lanzo el cuchillo y este cayo cerca de las partes intimas del de ojos bicolor.

-Y no falle.- Dijo amenazante Zero, Rido palideció y empezó a carcajearse.

-Ese tipo de chicos me gusta! Tienes agallas cazador.- Le felicito el castaño de la mesa.

-Todos le hacen Bullyng a Rido-sama .- Susurro Analia.- Bueno las siguientes preguntas son de **annielol**

**LOOOOOOOOOL AME EL FIC! Rido casi me dejas sin aire, Claro que te dare mi dreccion ya tu sabes el sabado en mi casa ;).**  
**Ichiru-kun yo tengo 14 y me he querido violarme TODOS (solos hombres) desde hace ya tiempo. Analia tienes una inspiración que dios te la bendiga**  
**. Esta vez mi pregunta es para aido-kun MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **  
**Na ni que fuera tan cruel ¿Desde cuando te atrae akatsuki?**  
**Reto: Besa a kain apasionadamente delante todos**  
**Bueno no vengo muy inspirativa esta vez eso era todo.**

-Oh! Gracias Annie-san, nunca antes me había dicho eso... Bueno si lo han hecho... Pero no como tu :'D .- Lagrimeo Analia.

-Ok... Desde cuando me atrae Akatsuki... No lo se creo que desde entramos a la Academia.- Respondió Aidou para después lanzarse sobre Akastuki y besarle.

-Waaa hoy si que están serviciales, antes se hubiera negado a hacerlo.- Murmuro Analia viendo la escena, la cual cortaron cuando vieron a Akatuki bajarle el pantalón de la pijama a Aidou.

-Etto... Las preguntas finales son de **kuroko22**...- Dijo Mayu mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

**Rido...yo no haré un trío con otra mujer ¡¿me entiendes?! ¡No lo haré! me rehusó! No no y NO!**  
**Ahora un trío con Kaname, Yagari, o Akatsiki esa es otra historia...tu tráete a cualquiera de ellos tres y juguemos un rato.**  
**y con respecto a mi linda mascota...-puchero- no te preocupes que vino su novio y se lo llevo...se fue enojado conmigo ¿puedes créelo? ¿desde cuando drogar y secuestrar a un lindo uke esta mal?**  
**¡DIME! ¿DESDE CUANDO?**  
**ahora tengo que conseguirme otra mascota...tal vez un gato estaría bien esta vez...Creo que Ulquirra no lo aria mal como mi mascota...-ideando un nuevo secuestro dentro de poco-**  
**Bueno ahora con las preguntas!**  
**etto...**  
**No se me ocurre nada...déjenme pensar un momento...**  
**-10 horas después-**  
**YA SE!**  
**Bien esta vez va para Kaito**  
**dime ¿que hay entre tu y Sayori-san? ¿te gusta? ¿alguna vez has pensado que es linda? porque es linda sabes...¿alguna vez has considerado la idea de que sea tu pareja? se verían bien juntos...**  
**Reto: por favor besa dulcemente a Sayori frente a la cámara.**  
**Amalia-san no te enojes que no lo hago con mala intención -enorme sonrisa ocultando sus malas intenciones- el KaitixSayori es muy reconocido ¿sabes? pregúntale a cualquiera...**

-Ahh! Y YO NO HARÉ UN TRIO DONDE ESTE OTRO HOMBRE! ME NIEGO!.- Grito Rido.- Que bueno que se lo llevaron, y nos esta mal solo que recuerda que los debes criar desde pequeños, así no hay necesidad de drogarlos ni nada por el estilo.

-Eh!?.- Grito Analia mientras se abrazaba a Kaito.- No puede responder y hacer tal cosa! Y es Analia! no Amalia! ToT.

-Cálmate.- Le dijo Kaito dulcemente.- No hay nada entre Wakaba-san y yo, no me gusta, si, he pensado que es linda y nunca he considerado ser la pareja de ella. Ven acá Sayori.

-Eh?.- Y antes de que Sayori o Analia pudiera decir algo, Kaito beso a Sayori de manera dulce pero pronto fue apartada por Analia la cual beso a Kaito de manera mas apasionada, se separo de él y mordió el cuello del cazador dejando una marca. Sayori estaba sonrojada y asustada, Kaito estaba ... Feliz y satisfecho.

-Eh... Oka-sama es muy celosa.- Murmuro Zero, Kaname asintió.

-Jajaja!.- Se carcajeo Rido desde su ya muy querida mesa.

**Bueno dejando eso de lado...aqui va una nueva pregunta para Juuri-san.**  
**¿Hubo algún tiempo en tu vida en que no te agradaba Haruka-san?**  
**Alguna vez te callo mal?**  
**Reto: Bueno en honor al one-shot de este día por favor haz un cosplay de Zero y actua una escena rosa con Haruka.**

**-**Oh si hubo un tiempo en el que me parecía muy irritable, siempre insistiendo o acercándose mas de la cuanta no lo soportaba para nada, pero con el tiempo me enamore mucho de él.- Contesto francamente Juuri, dejando a un depresivo pero feliz Haruka.- No me gusta hacer Cosplay querida.

**Bueno ahora ¡Me voy a leer el one shot!**

**Unos minutos después-**  
**- Shion Comiendo palomitas de maíz-**  
**oh! estuvo lindo ese one-shot ya sabia yo que Haruka-san no era perfecto.**  
**Shizuka-Estoy de acurdo Shion-san, Haruka-sama no parece el tipo de hombre que engañaría a su esposa, y eso lo hace el infiel perfecto...**  
**Shion- Si tienes razón...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**Shizuka! Desde cuando estas aquí! -Clavando sus garras en el techo como un gato asustado-**  
**Shikuza-Desde que comenzaste a ver el episodio de hoy...-con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-**  
**Shion- oh! ¿en serio? no me di cuenta...-ya más tranquila comiendo sus palomitas-**  
**Shizuka-no entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquila Shion-san, después de lo que acabo de ver deberías estar preocupada...**  
**Shion-¿eh? ¿por que? **  
**Shizuka-Rido-sama parece que es muy popular incluso una chica quería ukearselo...¿No estas preocupada de que te deje por otra?**  
**Shion-Para nada...Rido jamas me dejaría...**  
**Shizuka-oh! ¿tanta confianza le tienes?**  
**Shion-¿confianza a ese pervertido, sádico, cruel adicto al sexo? para nada se muy bien que el idiota se acuesta con un montón de cualquieras...no me molesta...-sin ninguna preocupación?**  
**Shizuka-¿en serio?**  
**Shion-así es ya que se que esas mujeres solo pueden tenerlo una sola vez. Ellas solo son cosa de unas horas y luego Rido se olvida de ellas...e incluso aunque Rido quisiera tener una segunda ronda con ellas no podría...**  
**Shizuka-¿por que?**  
**Shion-porque cuando Rido termina con ellas -retorcida sonrisa- yo...ACABO CON ELLAS...todas ellas terminan enterradas 7 metros bajo tierra o echas trocito como alimento para los lobos..**  
**Shizuka-ya...pero ¿y que pasa con la madre de Shiki-san ella aun esta viva?**  
**Shion-ella es la excepción veras cuando fui tranquilamente a ya sabes aniquilar con su patética me existencia... me entere que estaba embarazada de Shiki y bueno me entro la curiosidad de si hiba a haber un mini Rido por ahí y cuando Shiki nació era tan lindo que no me atreví a dejarlo sin madre ya suficiente tenia el pobre con tener el padre que le toco...**  
**Bueno chicas esto es todo el one-shot estuvo genial y me encantaron los trajes de navidad.**

-Etto... Shizuka-sama... Eh?... .- Todos se preguntaban como es que la chica tenia relación con los vampiros mas ... Macabros.

-Eh... Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado el One-shot (._.U)

**ah! otra cosa Kaito ¿me harías el favor de mantener a Amalia-san lo más lejos posible de Rido?**  
**no quisiera tener que ir al programa a ya sabes -enorme sonrisa de ángel-...hacer picadillo de Amalia y luego alimentar al los lobos...no me gustaría que el programa se quedara sin una presentadora...**  
**Bueno me tengo que ir al parecer hay algunas #$%#"$ que tengo que visitar...-se va llevando su guadaña con ella-**  
**Shizuka-san ¿vienes? sera divertido habrá sangre e intestinos por todos lados...**  
**Shizuka-oh! esta bien, no he tenido diversion durante un rato...**

-No te preocupes yo la mantengo alejada de tu chupa-sangre.- Dijo Kaito con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Analia.

-ANALIA! NO AMALIA! TOT.- Grito Analia con una cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.- Y el siguiente One-shot es para Shion-sama la cual olvido mi nombre u.u

-Oh por cierto este es el ultimo programa, les agradecemos a todas por sus preguntas y esperamos verlas en u futuro cuando traigamos otro Fic, las amamos y de nuevo gracias por su comentarios y preguntas, las cuales nos animaron a traer el fic hasta aquí y hasta muy pronto, cuidanse y besos. Sin mas el One-shot en el cual actúa Oka-san... como... bueno ya verán xD.

-Soy una grandisima actriz *3*

* * *

La eternidad Juntos

-Kiryuu-sama! Le he dicho que pare!.- Grito una chica de cabello negro, ondulado y largo hasta la altura de las caderas, piel morena y ojos café oscuro, mientras perseguía a una mujer de cabello negro, lacio y corto a la altura de los hombros, ojos amatistas y piel blanca.

-No me van a convencer!.- Grito molesta mientras caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos de la Asociación de Cazadores.

Shion Kiryuu, hija mayor de la pareja Natsuki* y Ren* Kiryuu, los Kiryuu se caracterizaban por ser unos grandes cazadores, pero estos murieron en una misión dejando a Shion y su hermano menor solos. Muchos dirían que la joven era hermosa, y lo era, el único problema era su carácter. No hablaba mucho con los demás y solo pocos se atrevían a hablarle, entre ellos la pelinegra que la iba persiguiendo Analia Cross y su hermano menor Hikaru.

-Kiryuu-sama! Por favor! Solo sera una semana!.- Volvió a gritar Analia, a Shion obviamente le molestaba que le insistirán y mas su compañera. No era que le cayera mal, simplemente no le gustaba que le insistiera, paro en seco y volteo a ver a Analia.- Je~

-Mira, lo pondré sencillo.- Analia espero a que Shion le dijera, la de ojos amatistas tomo por los hombros a la chica y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- Si tu quieres cuidarle el culo al Sangre Pura ese, adelante, y no estoy incluida.

-Eh?! Pe-pero, Kiryuu-sama! Yo no podre sola ¿Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que me dejo sola?.- Pregunto la pelinegra, Shion suspiro. Oh claro que lo recordaba! Un montón de nivel E atracaron a la idiota de su compañera y para el colmo había herido a el vampiro al cual debían cuidar. Shion sabia que al ser una idiota Analia era buena matando vampiros, pero esa vez eran muchos nivel E y al ser ella una no pudo. El resultado de eso? Se la dejaron de compañera permanente a ella. Según el presidente de la Asociación dijo que era un castigo, se quejo una y mil veces, pues a ella le gustaba trabajar sola y sin ninguna carga.

-Esta bien, hagamos esto.- Empezó Shion, Analia suspiro aliviada pero no tanto.- Cuidare contigo al chupa-sangre, pero, a cambio pedirás que te cambien de compañera.

-Y que se supone que diré, según tu?.- Pregunto Analia con un puchero.

-No lo se! Que no te caigo bien, que te molesta trabajar en equipo!.- Exclamo Shion.

-Eh?... Pero a mi me cae bien Kiryuu-sama y no me molesta trabajar en equipo.- Dijo Analia con una sonrisa, por su parte a ella le encantaba molestar a Shion, no por que le cayera mal, si no por que siempre la veía de un humor del demonio y casi no tenia amigos.

-Ah! .- Grito harta Shion, empezó a caminar de nuevo alejándose de la molesta de su compañera.

-Kiryuu-sama!.- Grito de nuevo Analia persiguiéndola. Para muchos ya era normal la escena, Shion se alejaba de Analia y esta gritoneba "Kiryuu-sama, Kiryuu-sama" aunque solo le decía así cuando en verdad necesitaba algo.

¿Cual era el motivo de la extraña persecución? Fácil, a ambas chicas se les puso la misión de ser "guardaespaldas", por así decirlo, de Rido Kuran dado que el Sangre Pura había sido victima de varios intentos de asesinato. Y ahora los padres de este pedían a los cazadores su ayuda, el presidente al tener un acuerdo con estos acepto y le prometió a los Sangre Pura a sus dos mejores cazadores para la misión. Y he allí el problema de Shion, ella detestaba a los vampiros, como todo cazador. Después de ser molestada todo el santo día y casi moler a golpes a la extraña cazadora, si así se le podía llamar a la criatura de voz chillona, Shion acepto.

-Eh? Entonces aceptaste.- Dijo con voz calmada un joven de al menos 17 años, cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas.- Ne-chan, pobre de ti.

-Hikaru, estas aquí para burlarte de mi pena o para comer?.- Pregunto Shion, el peli-plateado se encogió de hombros.

-Mañana yo también tengo una misión.- Comento casualmente, shion asintió.

-Cuídate.- Los hermanos eran de pocas palabras, el resto de la cena estuvo así de silenciosa, a los cual ya se había acostumbrado.

Al día siguiente Shion se levanto casi sin ganas, se vistió con un pantalón ajustado negro y botas de igual color, una blusa blanca de botones y un abrigo gris. Salio de su casa y se encamino hacia el puto de encuentro, se suponía que irían con Rido Kuran a un pueblo cercano donde este se instalaria en su nueva mansión. Al llegar pudo notar a su compañera cerca de un caballo color negro, estaba seria acariciando al animal.

-Hey! Idiota!.- Grito Shion, Analia volteo a verla y sonrió.

-Shion-san, viniste.- Dijo alegre, Shion se acerco lo suficiente para notar al vampiro que estaba apoyado contra un árbol cercano. Lo primero que le llamo la atención a la joven cazadora fue sus extraños ojos, el del lado derecho era de un colo azul y el izquierdo marrón, llenos de seriedad, de maldad, pero a pesar de esa maldad, hermosos. Lo examino bien, alto, de cabello castaño y alborotado, unas delicadas facciones pero varoniles, su cuerpo era musculoso pero no en exageración.

-Ya termino su inspección? Cazadora-san.- Pregunto arrogante Rido, Shion no dijo nada solamente lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Analia-san, has esperado mucho?.- Pregunto Shion a su compañera, ella negó rápidamente.- Bien entonces vayámonos.

-Pero si no se ha presentado.- Le dijo Rido, Shion lo miro mal.

-Shion Kiryuu.- Dijo secamente, Rido se acerco tomo su mano y beso el torso, Shion lo miro con una mueca.

-Un gusto Shion-san.- Rido sonrió.- Soy Rido Kuran.

-Si claro ¿Me devuelves mi mano?.- Pregunto algo molesta, Rido la soltó y se acerco a un caballo de pelaje blanco.

-El presidente sugirió que fuéramos en caballo ya que seria mas fácil si nos atacan.- Le explico Analia a Shion.- Te traje a Zeus.

-Gracias.- Dijo Shion mientras se acercaba a el caballo de pelaje café.- Como has estado?

-Al parecer esta feliz de verte.- Analia sonrió y monto su caballo.- Vamos se supone que debemos estar en el pueblo antes de el anochecer.

Shion suspiro y se monto en el caballo, nadie hablo en el camino. Analia de vez en cuando preguntaba una que otra cosa a Shion y de vez en cuando a Rido.

-Entonces, Rido-sama no tiene una prometida?.- Pregunto Analia viendo a Rido, este rió amargamente.

-Para que necesito una prometida si puedo tener mil amantes.- Susurro viendo a ambas chicas, Shion aparto la mirada de él y puso al caballo a andar mas rápido.-Puedo saber las edades de mis cuidadoras?

-Es de mala educación preguntar eso a una dama.- Le dijo Shion fríamente.

-Oh! Perdonen.- Se disculpo el Sangre Pura.- Solo me dio curiosidad.

-Usted que edad tiene Rido-sama?.- Pregunto Analia.

-Casi mil años.- Contesto el sangre pura.

-Wow.- Musito Analia.- Sorprendente... ¿Verdad, Shion-san?

-Me da igual.- Contesto la pelinegra.- Es antinatural, se supone que todos deben morir y ellos no lo hacen, pero no hay mejor castigo para los vampiros que ver morir a toda aquella gente que alguna vez quisieron.

-Vaya que odia a los míos, no la culpo, una de nuestros ancestros dio su vida para construir armas que maten hasta a un Sangre Pura e incluso les ordeno que nos odiaran tanto que cada vez que vieran a un vampiro lo mataran*.- Rido miro a Shion con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tan insensibles son que ni siquiera lloran la muerte de esa mujer, uno de los suyos.- Le hecho en cara Shion a Rido.

-No fue nuestra especia la que obligo a esa mujer a dar su vida.- Analia ya sentía el ambiente terriblemente tenso y decidió interrumpir cosa que no logro dado que Shion volvió a hablar.

-Ella dio su vida para parar a los vampiros que creaban cada vez mas y mas esclavos.- Dijo molesta.- De entre todos ustedes a ella es a la que mas respeto.

-Etto... Ya casi llegamos al pueblo... Eh... Je... Shion-san.- Hablo nerviosamente Analia, Shion no hablo en el corto camino que les quedaba al pueblo al igual que Rido. Cuando llegaron a la mansión se sorprendieron un poco, era enorme y afuera esperaba 3 mujeres vestidas de sirvientas, se inclinaron cuando Rido bajo del caballo.

-Bienvenido Rido-sama.- Dijeron las tres a la vez.

-Hmmm...- Se limito a decir Rido.- Ellas estarán aquí por por una semana para asesorase de que este bien, denle una habitación a cada una y trátenlas bien.

Dicho esto entro a la mansión seguido por una de las mujeres, las otras dos ayudaron a Analia y Shion con las mochilas donde traían algunos cambios de ropa. Las sirvientas las guiaron a sus habitaciones y por suerte, para analia, estaban una al lado de la otra. Shion al entrar se quedo sorprendida, la habitación era enorme pero sencilla, la cama era una grande con las colchas blancas, había una ventana con un pequeño balcón, las cortinas que adornaban la ventaba era de un bonito color azul rey, un escritorio, una estantería donde había algunos libros y un sillón con una lampara al lado.

-Shion-san~.- Canturreo Analia entrando sin tocar, Shion no le presto atención seguro la regañaría por su discusión con Rido.

-Que quieres?.- Quiso saber, vio como la chica se dejaba caer en la gran cama.

-La habitación es enorme y da miedo, pero es hermosa.- Dijo Analia como si nada.

-Entonces duerme en el pasillo.- Analia hizo un puchero y negó.

-No! Que tal si... Naa dejando eso de lado, ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco con Rido-sama?.- Pregunto seria.

-No.- se limito a responder Shion.

-Je~, me voy.- Se despidió Analia, Shion la observo con el ceño fruncido, pero se alegro de que se fuera. Se metió al baño y se ducho, cuando termino se puso ropa que suele usar durante el día ¿Por que? La sencilla razón de que en cualquier momento podían atacar, cosa que no sucedió. Y así fue durante toda la semana, todo tranquilo, a excepción de las continuas discusiones que tenia Shion y Rido.

-Nos vamos y sigues peleando con Rido-sama.- Murmuro Analia malhumorada.- Toda la maldita semana oyéndolos discutir ¿Por que no se casan de una vez para alargar sus discusiones?

-Ni lo sueñes!.- Gritaron a la vez Shion y Rido.

-Ya, ya.- Dijo Analia un poco asustada.- Nos vamos, espero que no le pase nada malo Rido-sama.

-Igualmente Analia-chan.- Dijo con una sonrisa, miro a Shion.- Buen viaje, Shion-chan.

-Si claro.- Murmuro la de ojos amatistas, ambas montaron sus caballos y poco a poco se fueron alejando de la mansión, dejando atrás a Rido. Después de unos minutos de andar a caballo, escucharon un fuerte estruendo, voltearon hacia atrás y vieron humo y ese humo venia de la mansión Kuran.

-Mierda!.- Grito Shion dando vuelta al caballo y haciéndolo correr.

-Maldita sea!.- Analia le siguió de cerca.- Una emboscada?

-Posiblemente.- Le respondió Shion.- Los malditos solo esperaban el momento.

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos y encontraron a Rido peleando con algunos nivel E que surgía rápidamente del bosque, Shio bajo del caballo y saco su guadaña de color negro, ataco a unos cuantos reduciéndolos a cenizas, por su lado Analia saco su espada que era parecida a una cierra (La del director) atacando a los que se le acercaran a su compañera y Rido, los nivel E seguían saliendo y saliendo de todas partes, Rido acababa rápidamente con ellos, Shion y Analia se notaban cansadas pero seguían matando mas y mas.

Media hora después terminaron con todos, Analia se dejo caer cansada en el suelo y Shion se recargo contra un árbol.

-Pensé que no vendrían.- Comento Rido lamiendo sangre de su mano.

-Es nuestro trabajo.- Dijo Shion mirándolo. Analia asintió y levanto la vista hacia su compañera vio dos sombras.

-Shion!.- Grito, las sombras se abalanzaron sobre la de ojos amatistas, le quitaron su guadaña rápidamente y la sostuvieron. Eran dos hombres el primero era rubio y de ojos color vino, el segundo de cabellos castaños y ojos azul.

-Malditos! Suéltenme para acabar con sus miserables vidas!.- Bramo Shion molesta.

-Vaya que boca tan sucia, eso te enseñaron tus padres, cazadora-chan?.- Pregunto el rubio.

-Si!.- Grito ella, Rido la miro con una sonrisilla, vaya que la chica era una fiera aun estando a merced de su enemigo.

-Suéltenla!.- Grito Analia acercándose pero Rido la detuvo.

-Que es lo que quieren?.- Pregunto fríamente el castaño.

-Que Rido-sama venga con nosotros, por supuesto.- Contesto el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Entonces suelten a la cazadora e iré con ustedes.- Casi ordeno Rido.

-Vera Rido-sama, no esta en disposición de dar ordenes.- El castaño rió un poco.- Así que, las cazadoras vendrán con nosotros y usted también.

-Para que las quieren a ellas?.- Pregunto Rido con el ceño fruncido, Analia hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Al parecer ellas se hicieron cercanas a usted y para lograr hacer que coopere las necesitamos.- Le explico el Rubio.

-Yo y ese estupido chupa-sangre no somo cercanos!.- Grito Shion, los dos vampiros rieron.

-Enserio? Entonces a Rido-sama no le molestara que haga esto... .- El vampiro castaño encajo sus colmillos en el delicado cuello de la chica.

-SHION!.- Grito asustada Analia, Rido se llevo la mano a la cara.

-Ja... JA... JAJAJAJA.- Empezó a reír macabra mente, Analia lo vio con el ceño fruncido y aprovecho el descuido para correr hacia los vampiros dispuesta a ayudar a su compañera, pero el suelo se agrieto bajos su pies se detuvo y algo paso a cada lado de su cabeza rápidamente, eran como hilos de sangre gruesos "Whip Blood"* según tenia entendido ella, era como se le llamaba a la habilidad de Rido de usar su sangre como arma, las cabezas de ambos vampiros fueron atravesadas por la extraña sangre/arma, Shion cayo al piso con sangre de ella misma y la de sus atacantes, los cuales se hicieron cenizas.- Bastardos, se atrevieron a probar esa preciada sangre antes que yo, me hubiera gustado que su castigo fuera peor que la muerte.

-Shion? Estas bien?.- Pregunto preocupada Analia, Shio veía borroso y se sentía débil en exceso.

-Me permites Analia-chan?.- Pregunto Rido acercándose a las chicas, se hizo un corte en la muñeca y broto sangre.

-Q-que hara Rido-sama?.- Pregunto asustada la pelinegra.

-Los malditos bebieron mucha sangre.- Contesto Rido.- Morirá.

-P-pero... Usted no ira a... .- Analia no acabo su oración por que vio como rido mordía el cuello de Shion, mientras que le obligaba a tomar sangre de su muñeca. Analia se arrastro un poco hacia atrás dándole mas espacio a Rido.- Eh...

~Años después~

-Como se encuentras Rido-sama?.- Pregunto Analia a Shion.

-Esta bien, aunque molesto.- Respondió Shion mientras se sentaba.

-Eso no es raro.- Rió Analia, Shion sonrió un poco.

-No, no lo es.- Shion cerro los ojos un momento.- Lo han comprometido con una mujer, Shizuka Hiou.

-Ah... .- Analia comprendió el enojo del de ojos bicolor.

-Recientemente vi a Hikaru.- Comento Shion, Analia sonrió.- Él sonrió y me abrazo, diciendo "Te tardaste Ne-chan"

-Me alegra que por fin te decidieras en ir a verlo.- Murmuro Analia.

-Abuela~ Mira, mira! La tía me trajo este libro tan interesante!.- Exclamo un niño de rubio y de ojos castaños.- Trata de todo lo que ha pasado desde que se formo la Asociación!

-Es muy interesante Kaien*.- Le dijo Analia con una sonrisa haciendo que se hicieran aun mas notoria sus arrugas. Shion sonrió ante la imagen que tenia ante ella, algo que tal vez ella nunca viviría.

-He estado pensando... Que... Estas vieja.- Le soltó Shion a Analia, la de cabellos canos volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

-Si bueno ya sabes... La edad.- Le dijo Analia con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

-Cuanto ha pasado desde la ultima vez que te vi?.- Pregunto Shion sabiendo la respuesta.

-60 años tal vez.- Contesto Analia. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rido.

-Vaya que te vez vieja!.- Exclamo "horrorizado".

-Ya cállate, arrogante.- Mascullo Analia.- Debes respetar a tus mayores.

-Ya claro.- Rido dirigió su vista a Shion.- Nos vamos?

-Claro.- Se levanto de donde estaba sentada.- Vendremos luego.

-Claro.- Sonrió Analia.

-Tal vez en tu funeral.- Le dijo Rido sonriendo, Analia lo vio mal.

-Vete a la... .- Rido cerro la puerta y suspiro con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Ella es muy ruidosa aun siendo una anciana.- Murmuro, Shion lo vio con la ceja alzada y rió.

-Como fue todo con tu familia?.- Pregunto ella, Rido suspiro de nuevo.

-Se niegan a romper el compromiso.- Respondió secamente, Shion suspiro.

-Da igual... .- Dijo Rido tomo su mano, salieron de la casa y caminaron por las calles.

-Quiero pasar mi eternidad a tu lado.- Susurro de repente Rido, Shion abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?.- Pregunto con una sonrisilla.

-No.- Contesto él.- Te estoy diciendo que nos casaremos.

-Ni siquiera te he contestado que si.- Le reprocho Shion, Rido la miro y beso levemente sus labios.

-Me da igual.- Contesto para volver a besarla

_Mientras caminaba en el abismo de la soledad, fui salvado _  
_Por esos estáticos y auténticos ojos _  
_Aunque la luz era tan brillante una nueva sombra apareció _  
_Profunda y viviente me aterra_

_Dos latidos son casi como si espejos estuvieran enfrente de si _  
_El dolor que parece aun así tan diferente continúa infinitamente_

* * *

Y he aqui el one-shot!... Me salio algo raro... Bueno espero que le haya gustado a Shion-sama... La cual tiene un caracter igual a Zero...

*Los nombres de los padre de shion! No se me ocurrió como hacerla una ancestro... (._.U) o bueno eso no rondo por mi cabeza...

*Bueno si han leido el manga, ya sabran lo de la ancestro... Y todo eso y si no pues ... leanlo xD

*Kaien, como sale en un especial el ya ha tenido que fingir su muerte demasiadas veces y pues como lei eso se me ocurrió ¿Por que no hacerme abuela del siempre sexy Kaien? Y según Wiki explica que Cross tiene mas de 200 años... (._.) Viejo pero aun me dan ganas de darle duro... xD

Lo ultimo es parte de el opening de Vampire Knight en español... Futatsu no kodou to akai tsumi... Enserio... siento que me salio algo raro... Pero bueno espero les guste. :*

Y respecto a lo que terminar el fic... Ja era broma hoy 28 de Diciembre Día de los inocentes! Inocentes palomitas si se dejaron engañar xD

A mi ya me han hecho un montón de bromas u.u Putos Pero igual uno se rie... Lo siento si las asuste o alg por el estilo... El siguiente Oneshot sera un ZeroxOc ahorita no recuerdo quien me lo pidio pero ya vere despues

Bye bye Bubble Black (Analia n.n)


	11. Chapter 11

-Etto... Hola queridas lectoras! Ojala hayan tenido un buen inicio de año!... Etto... Verán... Oka-san hoy no estará con nosotros ya que por motivos desconocidos, desapareció... .- Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No son motivos desconocidos!.- Grito molesto Kaito.- Se largo en cuanto leyó los comentarios.

-Es una desobligada.- Dijo Zero, Kaname asintió en apoyo a Zero.- Pero ya extraño a Oka-sama... u.ú.

-Cierto ella es la que te da de comer.- Murmuro Aidou.- Tambien la extraño... Ha estado bastante silencioso desde que se fue hace ya un par de días.

-Tal vez la atacaron y murió desangrada en algún lugar lejano y obscuro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta- Dijo Senri tomando un vaso de leche.

-S-senri-chan... No digas tales cosas ene.- Le dijo Mayu en un susurro.-Pero en ausencia de Oka-san hoy me acompañara alguien mas :D

-Un personaje de otra serie? O otro de tus locos parientes?.- Pregunto Yagari.

-Ehh... Mas o menos... Que pase Ren-Oji-san!.- Exclamo Mayu contenta La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a un joven delgado, alto, cabello negro ondulado y un poco mas largo que el de Kaname, piel algo morena. ojos café claro, facciones suaves, delicadas y maduras, a pesar de ser un chico y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Un chico apuesto y MUCHO.

-Un ángel!.- Grito Maria al borde del colapso. Mayu corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Ren-Oji-san!

-Mayu-chan!.- Exclamo el joven. La mayoría de las chicas y chicos (Los ukes) quedaron encantados con la voz del chico, varonil y melodiosa.

-Ren-Oji-san?.- Pregunto Aidou mas para él.- Ese chico tan apuesto es tío de esa chica tan irritante?

-Eso parece.- Le respondió Akatsuki distraído "apuesto".- Oye!

-Que?.- Pregunto con inocencia Aidou. Yuuki se colgó del brazo de Ren.

-Ne como te llamas?.- Pregunto con la leve sonrisa, pronto Maria también se colgó del otro brazo del chico.

-Quien eres?.- Pregunto la de ojos amatistas, Ruka y Rima se les unieron.

-Tienes novia?.- Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-O novio?.- Pregunto Senri acercándose también, Takuma se molesto.

-Eh... Me llamo Ren Black, soy el hermano de Analia y no, no tengo novia ni novio.- Contesto con una radiante sonrisa dejando sin aire a mas de una... Y uno.

-Etto... Pueden... .- Mayu se quería meter entre las chicas pero no lo lograba. Rido se levanto y se acerco miro amenazante a las jóvenes y todas se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares.

-Ren, querido cuanto tiempo sin verte.- Rido se acerco y lo abrazo, Ren suspiro.

-Hola, Rido-sama.- Saludo Ren algo desanimado.

-Que paso mi joven amigo? No estas alegre de verme?.- Pregunto Rido con una sonrisa de lado, Ren se estremeció.

-Eh... Si, claro.- Contesto con la cabeza baja. Rido se fue a sentar y Ren miro mal a Mayu esta se asusto y se escondió atrás de Kaito. Error. En cuanto Ren vio a Kaito lo apunto y grito a todo pulmón:

-TÚ! PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA.- Kaito sonrió de lado.

-Claro también es un placer verte de nuevo, cuñado.- Dijo el sarcástico Kaito.

-Tks... Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto molesto el pelinegro.

-Soy invitado.- Contesto Kaito.- A parte de que obviamente estoy saliendo con tu hermana.

-Te odio desde el fondo de mi corazón.- Dijo Ren con una mirada sombría.

-Ren, siéntate.- Ordeno Rido, Ren se sobresalto.

-Si Rido-sama.- Ren se fue y se sentó al lado de Mayu.

-Otra de tus mascotas?.- Pregunto Kaname a Rido, el de ojos bicolor solo sonrió de lado.

-Bueno empecemos las preguntas y estas son de** love and peace 16** .-Dijo Mayu algo nerviosa

**Etto con gusto las invitaria a mi casa a ver los videos de "sexo duro a Zero" pero en estos momentos estoy huyendo por mi vida, ya que Shion me quiere asesinar, y tan solo me pare para decirles que me gusto el segundo one-shot y para hacer unas pocas preguntas.**  
**Takuma: eres tan lindo gracias por el saludo, te has ganado a alguien que esta dispuesta a ser tu esclava ¿Que quieres que haga por ti primero? ¿Como duermes con pijama o sin ropa?¿que tipo de mascotas prefieres?**

-Eh... Que tal... Duermo con pijama y cualquier mascota esta bien.- Contesto Takuma.

-Huye... Huye como nunca has huido.- Recomendó Mayu.- Pero por que huyes de ella? Es una agradable persona...

-Si, claro.- Musito Rido.

**Ichiru: ya que no estas con mayu ¿Puedes venir conmigo aunque sea una semanita?poooooorrr fffaaaaaaaaa sssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. oye aparte de con Kaname y Zero ¿con quien mas has hecho trios?**

-Oh! Claro que me voy contigo y si quieres un mes entero me quedo haya.- Propuso Ichiru con una sonrisa, Mayu bufo.- No he hecho tríos con nadie mas.

**Kaname: ¿que es lo peor que has hecho en una borrachera?**  
**Para todos en general: ¿con que duermen en la noche? a lo que me refiero es que abrazan cuando se acuestan en la cama por ejemplo yo duermo abrazada de un lobito de felpa n_n**  
**Pd: Mayu, Analia en mi travesia me encontre con un chico de ojos rojos que dice es un demonio a mi parecer era un mayordomo me dijo que se llamaba Sebastian y que su casa esta libre y que me la presta y por lo tanto a ustedes ya que parece han destruido en la que estan ahora con sus locas fiestas.**  
**Pd2: espero que pasen un genial año nuevo**

-Eh.. No recuerdo pero seguro todo esta grabado... e.é .- Contesto Kaname.- Yo duermo abrazando a Zero.

-Yo abrazo a Akatuski ¿Verdad?.- Aidou se agarro del brazo de Akatsuki y este asintió.

-Yo abrazo a Analia pero como esta perdida abrazo una almohada.- Contesto Kaito, Ren lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo abrazo el oso de peluche que Analia-san me dio.- Respondió Ichiru.

-Yo abrazo a Haruka.- Juuri se abrazo a Haruka y el castaño sonrió levemente.

-Yo... no abrazo nada.- Dijo Rido mientras bostezaba.

-Una almohada.- Respondió Maria.

-Tambien una almohada.- Dijo Seiren.

-A takuma.- Dijo Senri.

-Eh... Nada.- Se limito a decir Isaya.

-Me gusta dormir con sayori... Ya que si la dejo sola la atacan, una vez paso y fue un alboroto ._.U.- Sayori miro a Yuuki con una sonrisa.

-Aunque me tires de la cama e.e.- Dijo Sayori, Yuuki iba a decir algo pero no dijo nada.

-Antes dormía abrazando a mi linda hermana menor.. Pero el puto pervertido me la quito.- Dijo Ren mirando mal a Kaito el cual le sonrió socarronamente.

-Je yo duermo abrazando a Yagari.- El rubio director fue golpeado por el del parche.

-Yo hay veces en las que duermo con Isaya-sama.- Dijo Mayu con una pose pensativa.

-Por que siento que ese tal sebastian es la razón de que Analia-san se fuera?.-Pregunto Kaname, pues recordó que hace poco había visto a la chica frente al computador gritando " Violame sebastian" "Puta monja".

-Eh... Es muy posible... Ya ha visto esa seria muchas veces... -.- .- Dijo Mayu.- Bueno no hay de otra vayamos a armar desamadre con la chica!

-Bueno... Las siguientes preguntas son de **Gabriela .- **Leyó Ren

**Hola la pasaron bien en año nuevo? porque yo si, bueno aqui les dejo las preguntas**  
**Mayu y Analia:Se le puede dejar mensajes a lectores de este fic? Es que vi que una chica hace poco le dejo una pregunta a Shion-san y yo queria mandarle un mensaje**

-Eh... Creo que si, claro que siempre y cuando no se algo que moleste a las lectoras.- Contesto Mayu encogiéndose de hombros.

**kaito:oh! esta es mi primera pregunta dirigida a ti! como te haz aguantado tanto tiempo sin hacerle nada a ningun de los invitados? ya que eres un cazador yo pense que te iban a dejar en la cabina para que no hicieras nada malo,o es que te amenazaron o algo?**  
**en general:que recuerdan que paso en esa fiesta?**

-Ja bueno desquito todo mi coraje con Analia, ya sabes, en privado y si al principio me dejaron en cabina pero me sentía solito así que me invite a la sala n-n .- Dijo Kaito con una sonrisilla, Ren agitaba los brazos sobre su cabeza tratando de alejar las sádicas ideas de mutilar al cazador.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de** Nana-Chan**.- Dijo el malhumorado Ren:

**Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Hello Everybody!**  
**Me encanta su fic! es simplemente geniaaaaaal! *Corre en circulos***  
**Bueno ahoraa como nose que mas decir las preguntas!:**

**Zero: Kyaaaaaaa! Porque eres tan sexy y violable? *Baba* *Q* Okno.**  
**Jmmm Me enseñarias a cazar vampiros para ser una gran cazadora como vos? Siiiiii? No te cansan los celos de Kuran? **  
**Reto:Emm nose...Mandame un saludo y un beso con unas orejitas de gato puestas! Please! Si quieres no te las pongas pero al menos mandame el saludo y el beso T.T con eso me conformo**

-Me encantan las personas energéticas n.n .- Dijo Ren con una leve sonrisa. Todas se acercaron a él.

-Nee sabes yo soy muy energética.- Le dijo coquetamente Yuuki.

-Pero yo lo soy mas.- Ruka le guiño un ojo al conductor.

-Eh... Claro que te enseñare a cazar vampiros, es lo mas genial que puede haber y si me cansan los celos de Kuran.- Mayu le paso unas orejas a Zero y este las tomo para luego suspirar, se las puso.- Un saluda para Nana-chan, ojala este año te vaya de maravilla.- Mando un beso a la cámara.

-Zero es tan lindo.- Musito Mayu con un sonrojo.

**Kuran: Waaaaaaaaaa! Porque tu puedes tener a Zero-kun y yo nooo!? *Se va llorando a un rincon* T.T Cambiando de temaaa: Que se siente tener de amante a un sexy,adorable,tierno y violable cazador al cual todas/os quieren darle duro contra el muro Mmm?**  
**Reto:Pueeeees... *Pose pensativa* Dale un beso tierno y dulce a Zero /**

- Que se siente tener de amante a Zero, genial aunque tiene su lado malo.- La mirada de Kaname se oscureció.- Todos quieren violarlo, pero en cuanto consiga las direcciones de esas personas Jajaja...

-Ehh... Que miedo.- Mayu se abrazo a Ren y este miraba algo curioso a Kaname. El castaño tmo el rostro de Zero y acerco sus labios a los del cazador, empezó a mover sus labios de manera lenta, el tierno y dulce beso se torno fogoso y apasionado, se podían ver las lenguas de los chicos, los separaron antes de que llegaran a mas.

-Bueno pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.- Dijo Ren sonrojado por ver al acto de los chicos.

**Shiki: Y tu!1uno! Porque eres tan malditamente tierno!? T.T Jmm Alguna vez pensaste en ser o fuiste el seme en la relacion de Takuma-San y tu?**  
**Reto:Jmm sonriele a la camara! n.n**

**-**Yo ya me uke a Takuma.- Dijo Senri, Takuma se sonrojo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Senri sonrió a la cámara.

-Enserio?.- Preguntaron las chicas emocionadas mientras se ponían al rededor de Senri, el oji-azul asintió.

-Sigo con las preguntas!

**Rido:Porque !...Me acabo de dar cuenta que casi todas mis preguntas empiezan con un porque Jmm...Bah- Porque tienes unos ojos tan encantadores!? Siempre ame a los personajes con ojos bicolores y siempre quise tener unos asi *O*.. Que se siente que casi todas te quieran violar? n-n**  
**Reto:BESA A ZERO ENFRENTE DE KANAME! PLEAAASE! *Cara del gato con botas***

**Buaaaaaaaano me quede sin preguntas T.T Goodbye! **  
**PD:ZERO HAZME 1248253582932 HIJOS 2 TELETUBIS 3 TORTUGAS NINJA Y UN BARNEY! yayaya Okno**

-Mis ojos son encantadores por que soy yo el que los posee y pues no me violan yo las violo, aunque si es con consentimiento nos es violacion.- Dijo Rido con una sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra besarle.- Murmuro Kaname viéndolo mal y escondiendo a Zero detrás de el.

-No iba a hacer.- Rido se encogió de hombros.

-No son muchos hijos?.- Pregunto Zero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de **yaji-san.- **Exclamo Mayu

**Oli denuevo y hanabusa si somos petvertidas pero si te dijera lo de mi prima te espantarias **  
**Ahora las preguntas**  
**Mina san q paso q el estudios esta deschosado ?!**  
**Analia san q paso durante la persecusion ? **  
**Ikuto: q estas haciendo**  
**Yaji san : no te importa**  
**Ikuto : pervertida **  
**Yaji san : yo la pervetida tu eres el q siempre se la pasa viendo yuri y ecchi**  
**Ikuto:a si tu te la pasa leyendo yaoi **  
**Yaji san :callate!**  
**Perdon ikuto esta aqui y llego sin previo aviso **  
**Y los retos si nadie contesta bueno todos se visten de mayu chan o hacen lo q quieran de reto no tengo problema.**  
**Ikuto: pervertida**  
**Yaji san : ya basta neko hentai**

-Es igual todas son pervertidas ya sea poco o mucho.- Aidou se encogió de hombros, todos se quedaron cayados, realmente no querían responder a la siguiente pregunta.

-Yo te lo dire.- Dijo Mayu con voz molesta.- Zero, Cross y Akatsuki corrían desnudos por ahí, Kaname hizo un trío con los gemelos, Kaito hizo un trió con Oka-san y Sayori-san, Rido intento violarse a Sara y esta lo aventó por la ventana, Akatsuki y Aido quemaron y congelaron una habitación, Maria, Seiren, Ruka y Rima lanzaban comida, Yagari-sensei y Haruka buscaban tesoros en el piso, Juuri y Rido bailaban tango, pegaron a Isaya-sama y Cross-san en el techo con super pegamento ¿Los maldosos? Senri e Ichiru, Takuma se ukeo a Senri en el sillón el cual destrozaron, y despues de eso no se que mas paso... ¿Porque? Me fui.

Todos estaban con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras se disculpaban con Mayu.

-Bien las siguiente preguntas son de **nickyLOL31**.- Dijo Ren tratando de contener la risa.

**Zero: D: Así no se come una banana :c las bananas se comen enteras :c. Bueno...mi pregunta es ¿Como es tu relación con Kaname? ¿lo amas mucho :D?**  
**Reto: ammm...has algo que siempre has querido hacer :D (saltar en un pie, matar alguien, lo que sea :D)**

-Yo me como las bananas así, mi relación con kaname es difícil de explicar.- Zero puso una mano en su barbilla.- Y no puedo contestar takl cosa, respecto a tu reto, esta prohibido matar a alguien así que...

**Kaname: OMG! No puedo creer que no sepas lo que es pokemon :O. Bueno lo que sea...mmm... ¿eres muy celoso?¿que es lo que mas te gusta de zero?**  
**Reto: Cántale algo romántico a Zero :)**

-Se lo que es pokemon solo no entiendo por que tenia que ser una batalla pokemon en especifico, podíamos jugar ajedrez y si soy muy celoso.- Su mirada se obscureció para luego brillar nuevamente.- Me gusta todo de Zero n.n y no se cantar.

**Rido: Olis :D mmm...¿Haria un trio con Kaname y Zero? :D**  
**Reto: Bese a alguien del programa (a quien quiera)**

-No.- Contesto secamente Rido.- A quien quiera?... Interesante.

Se acerco a Mayu y esta le puso cara de "Besame y estas jodido, luego de manera rápida tomo la cara del despistado Ren y le planto un beso para luego salir huyendo a su habitación. Ren estaba en shock y se encontraba en el piso llorando con un aura depresiva. Zero, Senri y Aidou se acercaron a el a apoyarlo dándole palabras de aliento al joven.

-Sniff... Un viejo me beso... Sniif..- Lloriqueo Ren, Zero le daba palmaditas en el hombro y lo animaba.

-Vamos... Puede que fuera malo pero ve el lado bueno... Ah! no hay lado bueno.- Dijo Zero logrando deprimir mas al joven.

-Si el problema es que te eso un viejo ¿Por que no besas a alguien joven? Así te quitas el mal sabor de boca.- Le sugirió Aidou, Ren lo miro con la ceja alzada y las chicas se pusieron brillo labial, Ren se levanto del suelo y suspiro varias veces. Camino hacia donde se encontraban Kaname y Yuuki, la chica estaba emocionada y Kaname no le presto atención...

-...

-...

-...

-Oye que te crees?.- Grito molesto Zero, ante los ojos de él estaba Kaname siendo besado por Ren y vaya que ese era un beso. Ren se separo de Kaname y se fue a esconder detrás de Yagari, Kaname estaba sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo Zero, el enserio estaba MUY molesto.- Ven aqui! Disfrutare cada grito de dolor tuyo!

-Z-ze-zero-chan! Etto... Veras... Las siguiente preguntas son de **fanficgirl 001.- **Exclamo nerviosa Mayu.

**Hola ¿Como estan? Yo BIEN! **  
**Preguntas 0 **  
**Mayu: ¿Quien es tu padre? ¿Es Kaito? Quien es? Si no me dices muero ! D: nahh**

-Jajaja quedate con la duda -w- no lo dire.- Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa.

**Kaname: La primera vez que lo hiciste con Zero en donde fue? Como? Que se sintio? XD . Verdad que Zero es sexy , tierno,hermoso, sexy, .. Lendo, y todo eso ahh y violable**

-Eh... Fue a-aquí...Se... sintió bien.- Contesto o mas bien balbució Kaname.

-Maldito cuando esta mierda acabe te colgare y te arrancare la lengua.- Bramo Zero mientras era sostenido por la cintura por Ichiru.

**Zero: La primera vez con Kaito te dolio? Que prefieres hacerlo con Kaname o Kaito?**  
**Esperame afuera del estudio Kaname si te presto con migo . Por cierto gracias KANAME! **  
**Si tubieras una hija como la llamarias?y si fuera niño?**

-No dolió tanto y prefiero no contestar a la segunda preguntas.- Dijo molesto Zero.- Y nunca he pensado en hijos así que por el momento no se.

**Rido: Porque eres tan SEXY ? Porque no puedo tener el color de tus ojos en vez dde cafe caca T.T? Con quien fue tu **  
**primera vez y en donde? A que hora nos vemos? Que es lo mas loco que has hecho? Me podrias mandar un beso ?**

-No se por que seré tan sexy... Jajaja café caca... No recuerdo con exactitud pero fue con una noble... creo... Lo mas loco que he hecho? Quererme violar a Sara.- La rubia lo fulmino con la mirada y Rido mando un beso a la cámara.

-Oh volviste de tu escondite.- Dijo Juuri.

-No me iba a esconder por siempre.- Le dijo Rido

**Ichiru: Estas libre? Si estas libre quieres nada bueno porque mayu es mi amiga :( **  
**Por que eres lo opuesto a tu hermano ? Con quien has tenido fantasias ? Por cierto no te sorprendas tengo 12 con 6 meses xD**

**-**Si estoy libre ;D No te preocupes por mayu.

-Oye idiota estoy aquí!

-Crees que no se? No contestare a esas preguntas y bueno ya no me sorprende eso de las edades. (6u6)

**Aidou: No estes trists pof tu coleccion esta sana y salva ya que cuando la tiraron yo la recoji y la tengo bien guardada $ ! Con quien fue tu primera vez ? En donde ? Te dolio? Has tenido fantasias con Kaname?**

- Mi primera vez fue con Akatsuki, en el escritorio de Analia-san y no dolió tanto ¿Quien no a tenido fantasías con kaname-sama? El que no las ha tenido debe estar ciego ewe.- Akatuki miro mal a Aidou y este le sonrió inocentemente, Kaname, el seguía en shock o algo así.

**Analia: Como esta tu embarazo con kaito ? XD lo estubieron contando por todo el estudio ...! Que segun fue asegurado por hna psiquica asdfjklhsad :333 puedo ser la madrina?**  
**ADIOS A TODOS LOS AMO A TODOS! ICHIRU HAZME UN HIJO *-* ! Ara se despide!**

-PUTA MADRE! NALIA ESTA EMBARAZADA?.- Pregunto alterado Kaito mientras sacudía a Mayu.

-N-no lo se.- Contesto la pelinegra.

-Mi pobre hermana esta esperando un hijo del bastardo que mas odio TT-TT .- Lloriqueo Ren desde atrás de Yagari.

-Oigan no esta confirmado, esperemos a que ella venga.- Los trato de calmar Sara. Cosa rara en ella.

-Bueno las siguientes preguntas son de **kuroko22 **TT-TT.- Dijo Ren mientras aun lloraba.

**Primero que nada...¡ESA SI QUE FUE TODA UNA FIESTA!**  
**Me hubiera gustado ir...pero bueno...la mía fue aburrida aquí...Solo hubo sangre, intestinos, gritos de terror...y nada más...¿cierto Shizuka?...oh esperen Shizuka no puede responder por que esta en el calabozo con teniendo una "agradable noche" con alguien...**  
**Oh bueno...solo espero que al pobre no le duela tanto...**

**Vaya! no esperaba que me hicieran una pregunta -sorprendida-**  
**Annielol. Claro! secuestremos a Zero, jejejejeje, Kaname puede esconderlo todo lo que quiera pero él aun no se a enfrentado a dos yaoistas perseverantes HAHAHAHAHHAHA En algun momento él tiene que salir de ese lugar y ahí atacamos, nadie sabrá, como ni cuando paso, mandame tu correo para ponernos de acuerdo -sonrisa perversa-**  
**Ahora ¿Cortar a Rido en dos? Bueno...-Murmurando por lo bajo- pero te quedarías con la parte mas divertida...-_-U...**  
**Olvida eso ultimo! enfoquemonos en secuestrar a Zero, solo en eso!**  
**Otra cosa...QUIERO ACLARAR QUE YO NO LE ENSEÑE A RIDO A TRATAR COMO MASCOTAS A LAS PERSONAS...el sólito aprendió...de echo él es el que me esta dando clases a mí...**  
**Rido ¿quien te dijo que participarias en el trio? yo solo dije que te traigas a Kaname, Akatsuki, o Yagari no que participarías, pediría a Takuma también pero no quiero enojar a Shiki...Isaya esta por ahí ¿cierto? pos traértelo también...y si no lo haces...bueno...simplemente tendré que ponerlos en el carrito cuando vaya por Zero...**  
**Annielol ¿quieres ayudarme a secuestrarlos a todos? Sera difícil para mi sola...**  
**Por cierto alguien tomo alguna foto de ese beso entre Kaito y Sayori por que si lo hicieron me lo mandan?...es va para la colección de Shojo que tengo...**  
**analia...amalia...Siento el error, pero es que la "m" y la "n" estan bien juntas...y bueno...jejejejejeje...fue un error de dedos nada más...perdón ¿si?...como muestra d mi profundo y sincero arrepentimiento haré lo que quieras...tu dilo y yo lo hago...**  
**Juri-san ¿no te gusta el cosplay? oh bueno...al menos lo intente...-puchero-**  
**¡Nadie hace mis retos!...excepto Kaito...es el único...T_T**  
**Oh bueno...dejando el drama para mas tarde ire a las preguntas...**

**-**Ah! Me estas excluyendo? Ja ya veras el castigo sera ... Malo.- Dijo Rido con una sonrisa sádica.

-Je me alegro de que las lectoras se hagan amigas... Es maravilloso ver a dos Fujoshis tramar un secuestro *w*.- Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa.

-En serio necesitamos hacer la casa a prueba de secuestros y esconder a Zero muy bien .- Murmuro Yuuki, ya que al parecer Kaname no estaba muy dispuesto a hablar.

**para que vea que no esta olvidada mi pregunta va para...**  
**Maria!**  
**En el manga...(que por cierto espero no estar Spoliando algo aquí) despues de que Ichiru murió (T_T todavía lloro en esa parte) mencionaste algo de que de Ichir vivía en el "interior" de Zero...(cosa que por cierto mi mente imagino muchas cosas cuando dijiste eso -_-U), BUENO para ya no dar mucha lata...por lo que entendí a ti en algún momento te gusto tanto Ichiru como Zero...dime...**  
**¿Cual de ellos te gusto más? ¿Ichiru o Zero?**  
**Reto: dime quien te gusta en la actualidad. **  
**Estoy falta de ideas aquí...lo siento.**

-Ichiru me gusto mas, pero al ver a Zero y sentir a Ichiru en Zero, me hizo darme un sentimiento equivocado.- Susurro Maria algo avergonzada, luego miro a Ren.- Etto... (9/9)(6/6) .- Mira a Ren y luego al piso y así sucesivamente

**Para Cross.**  
**creo que ya preguntaron esto pero...Cross-san...Hubo algo entre usted e Isaya-san en el pasado...y si lo hubo...¿Quien ukeo a quien?**  
**Reto: Etto...cuando Yagari no vea, siéntate en las piernas de Isaya-san...**

- No hubo nada entre yo y Isaya-san n-n ¿Verdad?

-Ahh si... .- Contesto Isaya cn una leve sonrisa.

-No pienso hacer tal cosa, moriré joven Q.Q .- Dijo el rubio director, mietras Yagari lo miraba mal.

B**ueno ¿esta Serien por ahí? tengo una pregunta para ella?**  
**Si esta ahí aquí va mi pregunta.**  
**¿Alguna vez has pensado en dejar a Kaname e irte? y antes de que me digas "mi vida le pertenece a mi señor" responderme desde el fondo de tu corazón. ¿Nunca has deseado ya no servir a Kaname?**  
**Reto:...no se me ocurre nada...ademas de que intuyo de que aun si pongo algún reto serien no lo hará.**

-Si, pero solo una vez.- Dijo Seiren seria.

-Seiren es de pocas palabras ¿eh?.- Dijo Mayu a Takuma este asintió.

**Eso es todo con las preguntas...iré a ver el one shot en este mismo instante.**  
**-Unos minutos después-**  
**-Shion y Shizuka en el sofa, una con una montaña de pokys de chocolate y la otra comiendo un pastel de fresa-**  
**Shizuka-Shion-san no sabía que tu carácter se pareciera el de Zero-kun...me sorprendio.**  
**Shion-...Eso fue hace años...-mirando a otro lado-...ademas lo correcto seria decir que ES Zero el que se parece a mi en ese aspecto...**  
**Shizuka-...incluso me nombraron a mi..debo decir que estoy alagada...**  
**Shion-...yo me pregunto como supieron de Hikari...**  
**Shizuka-...¿de que hablas?**  
**Shion-...bueno en uno de mis fics...(por que si también soy escritora) "Hikari" aparece solo que en mi fic es mi hijo y no mi hermano.**  
**Shizuka-...con fic..te refieres a "ese" fic...**  
**Shion-...así es...**  
**Hay algo que me molesta...al parecer Rido dijo muchos "te amo" hoy...¿que pensaba? ¿que no me iba a enterar?...esto no se puede quedar así...**  
**Shizuka-...¿y que harás?...**  
**Shion-...vengarme por supuesto...**  
**Shizuka-...ho...y ¿como?...**  
**Shion-...hare una fiesta...**  
**Shizuka...O_oU...**  
**Si! haré una fiesta...! -decidida- Shizuka! has la lista...**  
**anota:**  
**Invitaremos a Xanxus de Katekyo Ribor. También a Mukuro, Beelphebor, Scualo...tambien de Bleach...invitare a Ulquirra (sirve y lo hago mi gatito) a Biakuyan...mnmn...ah! de kuroshisuji...invita a Sebastian...él no puede faltar...tambien de Kuroko no basket...que venga Aomine...Akashi...Murasakibara...y algunos más...¿a quien más invitare?.**  
**Shizuka-...¿Shion-san?...son todos hombres...y Semes...**  
**Shion...-enorme sonrisa- ¿si? hay algo de malo...**  
**Shizuka-...para nada...**  
**Bueno mientras pienso a quien más invitar tu llama a los que te nombre...**  
**-empieza a pensar en la lista de sus sexis "invitados"**

-Un harem de semes *Q*.- Mayu Babeo a Kaito.- Quiero ir...

-Bueno las siguientes preguntas son de** caritowulff**

**LAS VOY A MATAR MALDITAS CASI ME DA UN INFARTO YA ME ESTABA IPERVENTILANDO **  
**Ayato: No hagan eso denueo no quiero perder a mi dulce Caro-chan**  
**A Ayato es el Ayato de Diabolik Locers y tambien esta Subaru y Raito y su primo Azusa **  
**Y bueno tambien esta Zero que viene sonambulo el muy lindo **  
**Saluden Chicos**  
**... Mierda ya se durmieron bueno no importa **  
**Hay van las preguntas **  
**Ichiru: Ciertamente me esperaba otra reaccion de tu parte pero weno **  
**Oye reconciliate con Mayu que o sino llorare son de mis parejas favoritas y si no vuelven a estar junyos yo... Yo...**  
***se larga a llorar a uba esquina mientras Azusa la abraza***  
**Volvi y gracias Azusa-san por consolarme**

-Waaaaa lo siento! Fue idea de Oka-sama! TToTT.- Grito Mayu asustada.

-Eso ya no es posible quería Caro-chan.- Contesto Ichiru con una sonrisa triste.

**Zero y Kaname: No me importa si estaban borrachos **  
**Como mierd se les ocurre tocar al tierno de Ichiru**  
**Reto:... No tengo reto pero quiero decir algo*un reflector la ilumina* Zero ciertamente te quiero decir podrias tener la decensia de aunque sea dormino ponerte ropa antes de venir aqui. Es raro verte bueno Desnudo normalmente cuando llegas asi Ayato te va a dejar de vuelta con Kaname porque piensa que hare algo feo**  
**Ayato: Pero si es verdad**  
**Pero porque demonios ahora yodos piensan eso Ayato!**

-Etto.. Veras... Je.- Balbuceo Zero.- Lo siento por correr desnudo por tu casa... ¿Enserio llegue hasta haya?

-Lo siento por tocar al tierno ichiru.- Kaname el seguía en trance.

**Shiki:como hace poco tiempo fue navidad me darias una cajota de Pocki's ?**  
**Reto: no tengo un reto para ti eres demaciado tierno**  
**Todos ustedes (ecepto Mayu) son unos borrachos, porque, ok me puedo imaginar Casi todo lo que paso pero Zero siendo que es bueno como es jamas imagina que borracho se le ocurriera andar desnudo de Cross tal vez me lo espere**  
**Lo que jamas espere fue que Takuma y Shiki lo isieran en publico ...**

-Claro que te la regalo n-n terminando el programa vienes.- Dijo Senri con una sonrisa.

-Lo sentimos.- Murmuraron todos "arrepentidos".

**Takuma: Me dejas abrasarte porque siempre dicen "puedo abrasarte Shiki" pero nunca te lo dicen a ti y eso que tu tambien eres Muy lindo**  
**Feliz Navidad Atrasada y Prospero Año Nuevo**  
**Bye**

-Ja claro que puedes abrazarme!.- Dijo Takuma sonriente.

-Ojala hayas pasado una feliz navidad y un prospero año tu también !.- Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Tengo un paquete para la señorita Mayu Black.- Dijo alguien desde la puerta, Mayu fue y abrió, el cartero.- Firme aquí por favor.

-Claro.

-Bueno eso es todo tenga un buen día.- El cartero se despidió y se fue. Mayu entro y abrió el paquete.

-Que es?.- Pregunto curioso Ren.

-Umm... ehh un cd.- Dijo Mayu.- Traigan a pantalla-sama y ponga el cd.

Kaito presiono un botón y pantalla-sama apareció, Zero puso el cd en cabina. Todos vieron atentos la pantalla, apareció Analia con una sonrisa

-Tal vez se pregunten donde estoy ahora, bueno... Pues veran llego un comentario de Shion-sama y Caro-chan los cuales me llamaron la atención y decidí ir a visitarlas... Ya saben AMO A SEBASTIAN, RAITO Y A SUBARO SON PUTAMENTE SEXYS! Tal vez también vaya con Yaji-chan ya que haya esta Ikuto y el es simplemente adorable... Tal vez este con ellas y si no me perdí o me atacaron y morí desangrada en un lugar lejano, oscuro y feo sin que nadie se diera cuenta n-n Hoy no abra one-shot ya que he estado ocupada últimamente pero en el siguiente programa lo tendrán y es el ultimo, espero no haberlas hecho esperar... Ah! Casi lo olvido traten bien a mi feo hermano al cual les advierto algo Kaname cuídate y tu también haruka, shiki, e Ichiru, chicas ustedes también Yuuki, Sayori y Rima, ama a los chicos que son tiernos y que son dominantes, se los va a violar cuando encuentre la oportunidad y le gustan las chicas castañas, energéticas (Yuuki) y serias (Sayori y Rima) Bueno espero no haya violaciones en mi ausencia. Los amos a todos y todas muak *3*

Fin del vídeo.

-Las lectoras que fueron mencionadas en el vídeo por favor si ven a mi estúpida madre la amarran y ya nosotros iremos por ella ¬¬*.- Dijo Mayu molesta.

-Y no dejen que como chocolate eso la pone muy loca.- Dijo Ren con una inocente sonrisa.

-Enserio estas bien con hombres y mujeres?.- Pregunto Cross a Ren este asintió.

-Violar?.- Pregunto a duras penas Kaname.

-Vamos tu vas a ser el que me de duro Kana-chan.- Le dijo Ren sin vergüenza alguna, Zero lo miro mal.

-Nos vemos en el siguiente programa y enserio si la ven amarren la e.é.- Murmuro Mayu.

-Finales de mierda.- Mascullo Zero.

-See e.e.- Dijo Ichiru


	12. Chapter 12 Oneshot ZeroxOc

-Hola! Soy yo de nuevo... Mayu Black! Y bienvenidas a otro programa de Pregúntale a tu personaje.- Exclamo la siempre feliz mayu

-Y a su lado Ren Black!.- Le siguió Ren, el cual ya estaba algo... Cambiado, su cabello que antes era algo largo ahora estaba corto ¿Se preguntara el por que? Zero lo persiguió al terminar el programa y se lo corto, gracias a Mayu logro emparejarlo ya que el cazador se lo había dejado deforme.

-Ahora luce mucho mas fresco.- Dijo encantada Yuuki, Maria asintió.

-Bueno... Empecemos el programa! La primeras preguntas son de **caritowulff .- **Empezó Mayu con una sonrisa.

**Hii**  
**Bueno ire altiro con las preguntas**  
**Zero: Vas a tener que proteger a Kaname de ese tal Ren porque si no lo siento Analia pero te quedas sin hermano **  
**Que harias si derrepente te conviertieras en un lobo?**  
**Reto: castra a ese Ren porque yo de aqui no puedo ¡NADIE BESA A MI ONI-SAN EXCEPTO ZERO!**

-Je je La chica ya me odia... ¿Me debo disculpar por eso?.- Pregunto Ren con una cara tierna.

-Que haría si de repente me convierto en lobo? No se nunca he pensado en eso.- Dijo Zero .- Jaja con gusto hare tu reto.

-Zero-chan esta prohibida la violencia en el programa.- Le recordó Mayu.

-P-pero... Mayu... É-él... A Ka-kaname... .- A Zero le salieron un par de lagrimas de los ojos mientras hacia un puchero, Mayu se llevo la mano al pecho. corrio hacia él aventando a Kaname en el proceso y abrazo al cazador.

-Ya... Luego castigaremos a Ren-Oji-san.- Le dijo Mayu mientras acariciaba los cabellos plateados. Zero sonrio y abrazo a Mayu, le dio una mirada de odio a Ren sin que nadie lo notara.

-Eh!?.- Grito Ren asustado y molesto.- Puff la siguiente pregunta es de la misma chica

**Yukii: tu tambien cuida a oni-san**  
**Cual es tu color favorito?**  
**Reto:Has un cosplay de Pikashu**

-Je si lo cuidare muy bien... Mi colo favorito Rosa!.- Exclamo feliz Yuuki. Ren se levanto y se fue a la puerta donde sabrá Dios cuantos trajes y cosas haya allí, saco un traje amarillo y pronto se lo entrego a Yuuki.

-Se te vera lindo, créeme.- Le dijo Ren con todo seductor, Yuuki se sonrojo y se fue a ponerse el traje. Al llegar tenia puesto una mini falda colo amarillo y una blusa de corse, con unas medias hasta lo muslos color negro y unas orejas de pikachu. A kaname y Haruka se les salieron los ojos por ver a su linda Yuuki con algo tan ... Provocativo.

-Ya sabia yo que mi hija era muy sexy.- Dijo Juuri orgullosa de su pequeña.

-Quítate eso! Ahora!.- Grito Kaname rojo de rabia, se quito la camisa negra de botones y se la puso sobre los hombros a su hermana. Pero ahora el enojado no era Kaname si no Zero. Ren y Mayu estaban tomando fotos del torso desnudo de Kaname mientras se les caía la baba, Aidou había empujado a Akatsuki para tener una mejor vista del sangre pura e incluso había personas en las ventanas tomando fotos ¿Quienes eran?¿Como habian logrado subir hasta la ventana del tercer piso? Ni idea.

-Mierda! Kaname ponte algo!.- Le grito Zero molesto, Kaname lo vio con la ceja alzada pensando en que hablaba, se dio cuenta de que muchos ojos observaba su casi desnudes, rió nervioso.

-Si... Por eso voy a mi cuarto a ponerme otra cosa... .- Kaname corrió y se oyó la puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

-Yuuki! Ponte algo decente!.- Le grito Zero aun enojado, Yuuki asintió y se fue corriendo al igual que kaname, a los pocos minutos los hermanos Kuran llegaron cambiados de ropa, en el caso de Yuuki, se sentaron en sus debidos lugares.

-Zero-chan es un aburrido -3- .- Dijo Mayu, Ren asintió.-Bueno sigo leyendo

**Ichiru: No te dejare de decir que vuelvas con Mayu hasta que vuelvan porque Dios! Tu version coqueta y y soltera me lleg a dar miedo**  
**Reto: Besa a Mayu**

-... .- Ichiru miro a Mayu.

-... .- Mayu miro a Ichiru.

-Un elefante rosa volador que vomita helado esta pasando por la ventana.- Dijo Ren tratando de romper el silencio y la tensión del momento, todos lo miraron con cara de "¿What?" y voltearon a ver la ventana donde iba estaba un hombre regordete limpiándola.

-Eso no es un elefante rosa volador que vomita helado.- Dijo Cross con cara de disolución.

-La siguiente preguntas es para... Mi

**Mayu: oye controla a tu oka-san SE INTENTO VIOLAR A RAITO Y SUBARU **  
**Reto: besa Ichiru **  
**Y por favor dejenme destripar a Ren por besar a oni-san porque si lo toca lo degollo y a Kana-oni-san lo castro**

-Je... Lo siento... Fue haya... Me voy .- Tiro los papeles al piso y se fue molesta se oyó un portazo.

-Te dejo hacerlo gustoso!.- Dijo Zero con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un cuchillo que quien sabe donde.

-Waaa! Zero-chan es tan malo!.- Grito espantado Ren mientras se escondía detrás de Takuma.

-Pobre de ti.- Shiki acaricio la cabeza del pelinegro y Takuma se limito a estar de escudo humano... O vampiro.

-Las siguiente preguntas son de** love and peace.-** Dijo Ren algo nervioso.

**Holisss de nuevo (n_n) mmm ... no se me ocurre nada para decir excepto Ren soy castaña y muy energica, bueno empezaré a preguntar**

-Je cuando y donde nos vemos, lindura?.- Pregunto Ren con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Yagari: ¿Que le viste a Kaien?, ¿como soportas sus... extravagancias(?)?**

-Me pregunto lo mismo... Me pregunto lo mismo.- Respondió Yagari mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-Waaa Yagari-kun! TT-TT .- Lloriqueo el Director, se limpio los mocos dramáticamente.

**Aiduo: Tú eres el uke o el seme? en tu relacion con Akatsuki, es que no me queda muy claro, por cierto siempre me has gustado pero es que a mi suerte siempre parece que te fijas en alguien mas y del sexo opuesto al mio (u.u) ...pero en fin n_n podemos ser amigos? por fa para que almenos así me recomiendes chicos :'D**

-Soy uke... Mierda por que tengo que decir cosas tan vergonzosas... Claro que podemos ser amigos n.n .- Aidou sonrió con un leve sonrojo.- Te recomendare muchos chicos, conozco unos muy gua...

Akatsuki lo miro con la ceja alzada esperando que terminara su oración, cosa que Aidou no hizo.

**Akatsuki: ¿Como y cuando fue tu primera vez... y con quien?**

Ahora el que veía fijamente en espera a escuchar la respuesta fue Aidou "Cuando diga el nombre de la perra o puto, lo buscare y congelare" pensó Aidou de brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta de Akatsuki.

-Je... Mira... Eso es... Veras... Como te lo explico?.- Balbuceo Akatsuki.

-Te espero.- Le dijo Aidou mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se recargaba en el sofá.

-Je... Que gracioso.- Murmuro Ren con una sonrisa.

**Takuma-sama: siempre se te ve tan... relajado ¿en que piensas cuando estas en ese estado?¿podrias vestirte de gatito con todo y todo y compartirme a Senri? ya sabes los 3 solos en una habitación con una cama...**

-En que pienso? Je en las cosas que me hacen sentir en paz.- Takuma sonrió .- No me vestiré de gatito, no queda para nada conmigo, que atrevida proposición.

**Ichiru: cariño con gusto pasaria todo el año, digo mes contigo, preparate por que creo que ya estoy cerca de sonde se hace la entrevista, tal vez llegue por ti pronto**

-Je esta bien te espero.- Ichriru sonrió débilmente.

-Ja! Nunca vas a encontrar la casa! Y si la vez no vas a saber que es esa!.- Ren parecía bastante convencido de lo que decía.

-Pero es la única de tres pisos y un enorme jardín, con dos perros y tres gatos, un mayordomo que siempre recibe a las personas y un lujoso convertible negro estacionado enfrente de la casa.- Le susurro Maria a Ren.

-No ayudas en nada Maria-chan, ahora ya sabrán nuestra localización.- Le susurro de vuelta Ren.

**Cazadores y/o vampiros: (que sepan pelear) me podrian enseñar tecnicas de pelea ya que en mi viaje improvisado atraves del mundo real y anime me he encontrado con cada cosa que quiere asesinarme y pues no quiero morir a manos de un nivel "e", un loco demente, un akuma o algun demonio o shinigami**

-Eh... Claro yo te puedo enseñar.- Dijo Cross.

-Yo soy mejor que tu, estas fuera de practica.- Dijo Yagari.

-Yo quisiera tener un alumno.- Kaito sonrió abiertamente.

-Por mi estaría bien enseñarte!.- Exclamo feliz Aidou.- Tengo bueno reflejos

**Mayu: empeze a huir por las sugerencias que le hize a Rido capitulos atras y pues todavia aprecio mi vida**

-...

-... Mayu-chan no esta.- Murmuro Ren.

-Se siente muy solo sin Oka-sama.- Murmuro Zero.

**Rido: que rayos le hiciste a Ren para que reaccione así en tu presencia?**

-Nada!.- Grito nervioso Ren, Rido rió suavemente.- Cállate Viejo!

-Se buen chico y siéntate.- Le ordeno Rido con una mirada fría y que daba miedo, mientras que en su labios se formaba una sonrisa sádica.

-Si señor!.- Ren se sentó asustado, parecía un perro regañado.

**Por cierto pronto me infiltraré en donde estan haciendo el programa y si me lo permiten anielol y shion les ayudaré a secuestrar a Zero aunque ese no sea mi objetivo, solo les dire que se cuiden y no confien en nadie talvez para cuando lean esto yo ya estaré entre ustedes y habré secuestrado a alguien y ponerme en su lugar para llegar a mi verdadero objetivo el cual no les dire buajajajacofcofcof bueno esto de la risa malvada nunca me sale, bueno me despido.**  
**Por cierto el programa me sigue gustando mucho espero no lo terminen pronto.**

-Ja te esperamos.- Un aura negra rodeo Kaname mientras una lampara se rompía, justo después algo se incendio y el piso se congelo.

-Waaaa! Akatsuki-san, Kana-cha y Hana-chan están enojados!.- Grito asustado Ren mientras que se agarraba como gato, de Yagari. Yuuki y Ruka ya se encontraban poniendo cosas en las puertas y ventanas.

**bua se me olvido hacer unas pocas preguntas hace rato, sigo siendo love and peace 16, como es posible que se me hubieran olvidado:**  
**Kaito: podrías prestarme un par tal vez mas armas anti-vampiro?, de preferencia que esten un par de esposas entre esas armas.**

-Eh? Claro... Pero para que las quieres?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa Kaito.

-Poor favor no les preste cosas a la personas.- Le dijo Ichiru.

**Takuma-sempai y Aiduo-sempai: Que tipo de comida prefieren? dulce, salada, picante? y cual es su comida favorita?**

-Dulce! aunque también me gusta lo picante!.- Aidou se veía confundido.- Me gusta cualquier cosa que sea rica, pero prefiero los postres.

-Me gusta lo picante... Comida favorita... No tengo una en especial ¿Por que?¿Planeas alimentarnos?.- Takuma sonrió levemente y ladeo la cabeza.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de** kuroko22 .- **Murmuro Ren.

**¿?-Oye deja de moverte...que no puedo concentrarme bien...**  
**Shion-P..P...¡Pero duele maldito sádico! T_T...**  
**¿?-...No es para tanto _...ahora no te muevas ya veras que luego el dolor desaparecera...**  
**Shion-..Mald...sácalo, sácalo, sácalo...¡SÁCALO!...**  
**¿?-...¡QUE NO TE MUEVAS MUJER!**  
**Shion-...P..Pero es que duele Y.Y...¡y es tan grande!**  
**¿?-Tu puedes soportarlo...solo relájate...**  
**Shion-...pero...**  
**¿?-..¡QUE TE RELAJES HE DICHO!**  
**Shion-..me relajo...**  
**¿?-...Bien...aya voy...uno...dos...y...-lo saca-**  
**Shion-...aaaahhhhhh! -muriéndose de dolor-**  
**¿?-...¿ves?...no fue para tanto..**  
**Shion- ¿que no fue para tanto?...¡¿QUE NO FUE PARA TANTO?!...¡ESA COSA ERA ENORME XANXUS!**  
**Xanxus-...esa solo fue una pequeña astilla en tu uña Shion _U...-mostrando la minúscula astilla-**  
**Shion-...¡igual esa cosa me dolió!**  
**-Xanxus y Shion en una lucha de miradas-**  
**Bueno como sea _U...vete ahí al rincón que ahorita voy a comentar aquí...**  
**HOLA! primero que nada...¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡QUE TODO SUS SUEÑOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD!**  
**Pasaron muchas cosas en este cap. Me sorprendí cuando vi que actualizaron...no lo esperaba...**  
**Ahora...etto...¿Kaname? oigan...estará bien?..¿puedo aprovechar esta oportunidad para secuestrar a zero ahora que kaname no esta mirando?**  
**Oye Zero...tengo esta linda guadaña negra mas grande que Artemis y mas poderosa debo decir...¿la quieres? ya sabes, puedes utilizarla para...*couf* matar *couf* a *couf* Ren *couf* *couf***

**-**Por que... Todas me odian?... Sniff .- Ren se aferro al brazo de Ruka y sollozo.

-La chica me agrada, mucho.- Dijo Zero con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba la cámara.

-Si pues a mi no mucho... Atrévete a pisar este lugar con intenciones de secuestrar a Zero y date por comida para ... Las... Eh... Lobos! si eso.- Kaname se cruzo de brazos mientras asentía para si mismo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kana-chan es realmente celoso.- Susurro Ren con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ni te lo imaginas.- Le dijo Ruka en un murmuro.

-Oye! Nadie se mete con mi mujer!.- Grito Rido molesto apuntando algo.

**Bueno n_n cambiando de tema solo quiero decirles que analia-san esta aquí, ¡miren!**  
**-Les señala la enorme cama matrimonial donde esta analia acostada justo entre Sebastian y Mukuro- Ese si que fue un explosivo trío...**  
**Me sorprendió cuando llego en medio de la fiesta, solo llego fue y se aferro a Sebastian-sama y de ahí ya no se despejo _U...y luego a ellos se les unió Mukuro-san.**  
**Ahorita esta durmiendo por que...etto...tubo una noche...un tanto...extenuante por así decirlo...**  
**Yo solo diré...que creo que ya se quien es tu padre...Mayu-san..-risa nerviosa-**

-...

-... .- Nadie dijo nada.

En ese momento Mayu salio con una mochila colgando de su hombro, camino rápidamente y resbalo por el piso congelado.

-Que rayos! Aidou!.- Grito molesta, se levanto a duras penas.

-L-lo si-ento.- Aidou fue a ayudarla a levantarse.

-Como sea, Kaname y tu vienen conmigo.- Se apresuro a la puerta y al sentir que nadie la perseguía volteo a ver a los nombrados enojada y con un aura negra emanando de ella.- Ahora!

-Eh!? Si.- Los dos se fueron con ella y todos quedaron en silencio.

-Je... Analia-san no pierde su tiempo.- Rio nerviosamente Takuma, Kaito estaba que mataba a todos, si alguien se le acercaba seria consumido por el fuego a su alrededor (Literalmente hablando, claro esta).

~Tres horas después~

Takuma, Ren y Shiki se encontraba jugando cartas, Ichiru y Zero ajedrez, Yuuki, Maria y Ruka cosiendo algo, Juuri, Cross, Haruka e Isaya se encontraba platicando alegremente, Rido dormía sobre la mesa, Rima y Sara estaban jugando piedra, papel o tijeras, Akatsuki comía un emparedado, Yori leía un libro y Kaito estaba en el mismo lugar con su aura asesina.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, primero entro Mayu seguida de Kaname y Aidou que traían un enorme trozo de hielo cargando y no era solo un trozo de hilo, era Analia congelada del cuello para abajo.

-Malditos! Déjenme! Mayu! Diles que me bajen y me descongelen! No siento mi cuerpo.- Bramo molesta Analia mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-A-N-A-L-I-A .- La voz de kaito sonó tenebrosa y aterradora, Kaname y Aidou la dejaron rápidamente en el suelo y huyeron, Analia se tenso y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Je veras... es que... .- Balbuceo Analia, a Kaito se le unió Mayu, ambos estaban sumamente molestos.

-Te perdiste por casi una semana, tuvimos que enterarnos por medio del programa donde estabas.- Dijo con voz fría Mayu.

-Respecto a eso, veras... Yo deje un vídeo... .- Se excuso Analia, inútilmente.

-Sabes muy bien que tu hermano no me cae bien y aun así lo mandas a que haga el programa.- Siseo entre dientes Kaito.

-Ah? Hermano?... Ahhh Ren! Ja si es que me insistió mucho .- Dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada Analia.- No puedo negarle nada a él.

-An-chan!.- Grito Emocionado Ren desde la seguridad de atrás del sofá, de hecho todos estaba detrás de algo.

-Oni-chan!.- Grito analia feliz, se balanceo hacia adelante y cayo al suelo dándose un buen golpe en la cara y quebrando el hielo.- Duele!

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, Hmp.- Mayu se cruzo de brazos y Kaito asintió.- Ahora volvamos con la preguntas que son de Shion-san.

**Bien ahora...¡las preguntas!**  
**Shiki!**  
**¿Como es que te empezaron a gustar tanto los pokys? Siempre me lo he preguntado ¿hay algun sabor de poky que tu nunca probarías?**  
**Reto:...mnmn...por favor ve y besa a Zero...tal vez así kaname despierte..._U**

-Rima fue la causante de que sea adicto a ellos, un sabor que nunca probaría... No lo se no había pensado en ello.- Senri se puso en cuantos sabores de Pocky's había, para luego mirar a Zero, el amatista se estremeció ante la penetrante mirada de Shiki.

-Eh! Ni se te ocurra ya estoy bien!.- Kaname abrazo a Zero posesiva mente.

-No iba a hacerlo de todas forma.- Shiki se encogió de hombros.

**Bueno..ahora le preguntare...**  
**Yagari-san!**  
**Aprovechando la pregunta de Gabriela-san...**  
**¿Como rayos le haces para no disparare a diestra y siniestra a todos los vampiros a tu alrededor?**  
**¿Te chantajearon, manipularon o que?**  
**Reto:...bueno no es un reto propiamente dicho pero...¿podrías disparare a Rido por mi?**  
**Lo haría yo pero estoy lejos y bueno...aun tengo uno que otro secuestro que hacer...**

-Eh... Como esta prohibido, no puedo matarlos pero si atormentarlos psicologicamente.- Contesto sonriente el del parche.- Le dispararía pero... Naa que va.

Saco su rifle de quien sabe donde y le disparo en la pierna al sangre pura que estaba en la mesa recostado.

-Waaa! Rido-sama!.- Gritaron Analia y Ren a la vez se acercaron a el de ojos bicolor.

-Maldito cazador, maldita Shion, ya verán los dos les partiré el trasero.- Dijo entre dientes Rido mientras miraba su herida pierna curarse. Todo se quedo en silencio.

-No sabia que a Rido-sama le gustaban los maduros.- Dijo Ruka ocultando una sonrisa.

-Así que, Yagari-sensei es de tu tipo, Rido.- Kaname miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro a Rido.

-Que!? No...

-Vaya, creo que ahora todo depende de Yuuki que el clan Kuran renazca.- Susurro Juuri con una sonrisilla en su rostro mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Rido.

-Eres nuestro hermano, así que te apoyamos Oni-sama.- Le dijo Haruka serio.

-Oye tu...!

-Vamos Rido-Oji-sama! No te preocupes, Kaname-Oni-sama también se enamoro de un cazador.- Le animo Yuuki

-Ja... Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.- Mayu rio.

**Creo esas son las únicas preguntas por hoy...bueno me voy tengo a muchas personas que atender..-enorme sonrisa-**  
**Por cierto Mayu-san..¿crees que soy una agradable persona? kyaa!¡eres tan linda...solo por eso, ya que no pudiste venir a la fiesta, te mandare a uno de mis invitados...¡todo para ti!**  
**¿a quien quieres? tengo a ulquirra,-lo señala acostado en el suelo con unas oregjtas neko- toda la Generacion de los milagros mas kuroko-chan -ellos están en el suelo. todos rodeando posesivamente al uke de kuroko- ¿ya viste a xanxus cierto?..pues aquí hay algunos chicos mas de varia y de la 10 familia vongola...y hay muchos mas! ¿a quien quieres? hay te lo mando con analia-san cuando se despierte para que te lo lleve n_n**  
**Xanxus-..¿ya terminaste? ...estoy aburrido aquí...**  
**Shion-..y...¿que quieres que haga?...**  
**Xanxus-...tu eres la anfritiona...tu deber es "atender a sus invitados" asi que... -sonrisa sugestiva-...atiéndeme...**  
**Shion-...y ¿como quieres que te atienda?...-sin ninguna idea-**  
**Xanxus-susurrando en su oido-**  
**Shion- O/O...oh!...c..cr..creo que puedo hacer eso...-nerviosa-**  
**Xanxus-...bien..vamos...**  
**-y se van a meter a una de las habitaciones-**

-Ehhh Claro que Shion-san es agradable... O/O Shion-san me esta ofreciendo a un chico... Quiero a Ulquiorra lo amo *3*.- Mayu tenia un leve sonrojo.

-Bien... Je... Las siguiente preguntas son de Guest...

**Oli MAYU CHAN ANALIA SAN ESTA AQUI Y SE QUIERE VIOLAR A MI IKUTO! !Y SE COMIO CHOCOLATE ESTA COMO LOCA , por suerte ya escodi a ikuto y ajora voy a cazar a analia san te la envio despues peto no puedo prometer q viva bueno las preguntas**  
**Ichiru pudes venirte a mi casa un mes y ser mi onichan**

-Creo que ella es Yaji-san... Creo... Jee...- Analia rió nerviosa.

-Claro que voy a tu casa y soy tu Oni-chan.- Ichiru sonrió dulcemente.

**Mina san los chache no respondieron mi pregunta ahora me van a decir si o si lo q paso despues de q mayu chan se fue si no responden yo misma ire y no va a hacer nada bonito lo q va a pasar**  
**Kaname q paso q estabas en trance**

-Eso ni nosotros lo recordamos.- Susurro Kaname.- Estaba en trance? Ja cuando?... Je...

**Ren san xq odia a kaito**  
**Reto para todos q van a decir lo q paso despues en la fiesta si no lo hacen are q sus peores pesadillas se hagan realidad para ren san solo uke a kaname**  
**Pd shion san cuando nos reunimos para planear lo del secuestro puedo ir a tu fiesta**  
**Eso es todo creo... ahora voy a enviar a analia san por correo pero primero creo q deberia ir a cazarla bueno ya me las areglare chao : )**  
**Enserio no les asehuro q llegue con vida.**

**-**Lo odio por que aparte de robarse el cariño de mi hermanita, se robo el de mi perro y también se robo mi pastel de chocolate con fresas.- Ren se fue a su esquina en un estado de depresión.

-Oh! Vamos, lo del paste fue hace 2 años!.- Exclamo Kaito con una sonrisa.- Todavía no lo olvidas?

-Cállate!.- Grito Ren lleno de mocos y lagrimas.

-Je... Ella si me persiguió mucho... Corrí y corrí... Por suerte Grell-san me salvo, la distrajo preguntando por un alma de quien sabe donde... Una huida genial... .- Dijo Analia estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo.- Su sonrisa no era nada amistosa.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de Nana-Chan.- Dijo Mayu.

**Zero: Waaaaaa! *Corre en circulos* No creí que lo fueras a hacer!**  
**Entonces si aceptas... Cuando nos vemos y me entrenas!? Tu dime donde,cuando,y a que hora y estaré ahí! *Sonríe levemente* Bueno ahora algunas preguntas... Jmm Tu primera vez con Kaname fue romántica o apasionada o ambas? Te gustan los zorros? A mi me encantan son tan misteriosos y cautivantes! *-* se podría decir que son mi animal favorito después del perro claro n.n. Oh y me di cuenta que Kuran se quedo medio atontado con el beso de Ren-san... PÉGALE CON UNA SARTEN EN LA CABEZA A KURAN POR ESO!**  
**Reto: Ponte un disfraz de zorro y pon una cara super tierna! Porfiiss! Siii? hazlo por tu admiradora Number One! Osea yo! *Sonríe***  
**PD: Enserio te parecen muchos hijos? pero para mi son poquitos *Puchero***

-Ambas... Los zorros? Estoy de acuerdo que son misterioso y cautivantes, pero recuerda que son tramposo y mienten ¿Un sarten? No seria mejor darle un balazo en el pie?.- Zero sonrió levemente y Kaname se estremeció.

-Ya pedi disculpas °~°.- Le dijo Kaname, Zero lo ignoro.

-Y me niego a hacer otro cosplay... Y si no muchos hijo, confórmate con uno o.~ .- Zero guiño un ojo y sonrió.

**Kaname: Kyaaaaaaa! No se valeeeee! *Con lagrimas de cocodrilo* Se supone que era un beso tierno y dulce! ToT cambiando de tema,obviamente todas/os quieren violar a Zero! Yo incluida obvio! es que es tan... tan... tan Zero *-*. Jmm que harías si Zero-kun algún día se enamora de otro y te deja? **  
**Reto: Pueeeeeeeees... Nose eso creo que se lo dejo a Mayu-chan**

-Simple mato al desgraciado n.n

-Eh?...

-Kana-chan da miedo.- Murmuro Ren.- Pero así me gustan! :D

-Que dijiste?.- Pregunto Zero mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

-Que así me gustan! Que acaso estas sordo, Zero-chan? Hum.- Zero lo miro como si quisiera matarlo, levanto su puño.-Recuerda que la violencia no esta permitida.

-Oka-sama?.- Zero le puso una carita tierna a Analia y esta se sonrojo.

-Me gustaría ayudarte, pero reglas son reglas, lo siento Zero-chan.- Zero hizo un puchero .- Ahhh... Esta bien pero que no le deje marca.

-Eh?.-El puño de Zero fue a parar al estomago de Ren y este cayo al piso agarrándose la zona golpeada.- Traidora.

-Lo siento.- Analia se encogio de hombros y Zero se sento feliz y mas que satisfecho.

**Shiki: Queeeeeeeeeeeee?! Enserioo?... ERES GENIAAAAL! Y dime... que se sintió ser el seme en vez del uke? n.n**  
**Reto: Besa a Zero-kun apasionadamente! *Q***

-Si y se sintió apretado.- Takuma se sonrojo y tapo la boca de senri, Analia sonrió picara mente y Mayu se rio a carcajadas junto con los demás.

-El no besara a Zero.- Dijo aun avergonzado Takuma.

**Ren: Emm puedo preguntarte algunas cosas verdad? Si? Ok! Es verdad que te gustan las personas energéticas? Genial! a mi también solo que no me agradan cuando estoy de mal humor, me dan dolor de cabeza *Puchero* Te gusta alguien en este momento? se puede saber quien? Te gusta mas ser uke o seme? Zero te parece lindo? n.n**  
**Reto: *Pose pensativa* Si puedo hacerte preguntas puedo hacerte retos también Ne? Entonces... Cuenta algún secreto tuyo! Aunque obviamente si no quieres no lo hagas n.n**  
**Y me quede sin preguntas...*Aura depresiva* Buaaaaaano hasta el otro cap entonces! **  
**y lo repito nuevamente:Este fic es G-E-N-I-A-L!**

-Si me gustan las personas energéticas, si me gusta alguien, Kaname, etto... Ummm cualquiera esta bien en fin, sientes placer de todos modos y Zero me parece lindo pero es difícil de tratar.- Todos estaba con la boca abierta por la honestidad de Ren, Zero estaba un mas molesto y Kaname sonrojado, cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie.

-Je... Oni-sama.- Analia Rio quedamente.

-Un secreto... Me ukee a Kaito.- Dijo Ren con una sonrisa enorme, Analia comenzó a reír y Kaito meneo a Ren hasta dejarlo mareado.

-Las siguiente preguntas son de **nickyLOL31**.- Dijo Mayu viendo como Ren era cacheteado por Kaito.

**Kaname: Te rete a un duelo pokemon porque no soy buena jugando ajedrez T_T (aunque realmente me gusta). ¡Pregunta! ¿que harías si Zero un día decidiera dejarte por...no se...escaparse con Rido XD? (solo es una suposición, no se enoje señor Rido T_T)**  
**PD: Me encanta tu cabello n.n**  
**Reto: ¡TU SIEMPRE TE NIEGAS A MIS RETOS T_T! por lo tanto mejor dejare que mayu-chan te ponga el reto.**

-Je no sabes jugar ajedrez, pues con gusto te daré lecciones privadas... Como ya dije anteriormente mato al maldito que me lo quite..- Kaname tenia una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos no sonreían para nada.- No haré algo que ella me diga.

-Que maloo!.- Mayu ya tenia en sus manos un yukata colo negro con rojo.

**Zero: ¿como fue tu primer beso y con quien fue?**  
**Reto: Se me acabaron las ideas T_T se lo dejo a Mayu nuevamente**

-Con quien? Kaito, fue muy apasionado.- Kaname ya tenia mas motivos para matar al castaño cazador, el cual seguía regañando a Ren y dándoles cachetadas.

-Kaito tuvo todas tus primeras experiencias?.- Pregunto curiosa Analia, Zero asintió.- Suertudo -3-

**Rido: ...usted me da un poco de miedo, pero...¡sus ojos me encantan!...n.n...¡Pregunta! ¿se considera una persona sádica?**  
**Reto: n.n no se me ocurre nada**

-Tu me consideras una persona sádica, cariño?.- Pregunto Rido con una sonrisa.- Gracias, a todas les encantan mis ojos.

**Yuki: Si un día despertaras y te dieras cuenta que estas en el cuerpo de Kaname ¿que seria lo primero que harías?**  
**bueno eso es todo..chau n.n**

**-**Lo primero que haría es ukearme a Zero!.-Exclamo feliz Yuuki, Zero tenia un color rosado en sus mejillas.

-Yuuki!.- Grito avergonzado el cazador.

-Bien las siguiente preguntas son de lin-kun, el cual no se si es hombre o mujer.- Dijo confundida Mayu.

-Bueno puede ser mujer.- Le dijo Analia.

-Pero por que el "kun"? No se le pone eso a los hombres?.- Pregunto Mayu.

-Bueno hay ocasiones en que las mujeres también pueden llevar el "kun".- Respondió Ren, ya habia dejado de ser maltratado por kaito.

**etto es la primera vez que escribo pero ps ohh dios me encanta tu fic! me encanta como escribes y el one-shot te quedo genial me gusto mucho *.***  
**este mmmm no se me ocurren preguntas haber pensemos **  
**...15 HORAS DESPUES...**  
**ya se :D**  
**yuuki: te amo no sabes cuanto (es uno de mis personajes favoritos) que sientes de que tus padres estan contigo ahi? ehhh quieres a cross como un padre? y cual comida es tu favorita?**

**-**Ah! Enserio! Je me alaga, pues se siente bien estoy feliz, ettoo... El Director? Claro el me crio por 10 años, mi comida favorita... Curry!.- Respondió sonrojada y feliz la castaña.

**ruka: yo se que no eres fria asi que dime te gusta alguien?**

-De momento no me gusta nadie.- Dijo Ruka restandole importancia.- Aparte todos los que están aquí ya tienen pareja. No hay mucho de donde escoger.

**yori-chan (te puedo decir asi?): etto que pensaste cuando te enteraste que yuuki era un sangre pura?**

-Claro que puedes llamarme así, y que pensé, bueno que sea una sangre pura no significa que haya dejado de ser Yuuki.- Yori miro a su castaña amiga y le sonrió.

**Director Cross:si pudiera pedir un deseo que pediria? y me cocinaria algo? jeje ñ.ñ**

**-**Pues tengo todo lo que siempre he querido, familia, amigos y salud, con eso me basta.- La cara del director se torno dulce y con una sonrisa de paz en su rostro.- Claro que te cocinare lo que quieras.

-El director es bastante apuesto.- Murmuro Mayu, Analia asintió.

**Zero: Te Amo (no te quiero violar) este no tengo preguntas para ti solo te queria decir que te amo y me encanta tu personalidad**

-Eh... Gracias, supongo.- Zero medio sonrió.

**Kaname: que es lo que mas te gustaria de regalo de reyes?**

-Que me gustaría?... Un traje de conejo para Zero.- Dijo con una sonrisa, Zero golpeo la cabeza del sangre pura.

**analia-san y mayu-chan: en serio son de mexico yo tambien solo que estoy mas lejos de ustedes jeje soy mas del centro-sur del pais eso es genial y pues mmmmm cual es su color favorito?**  
**AMO A RIDO-SAMA, JUURI-SAMA Y A HARUKA-SAMA *o* me encanan sus personalidades no quisieraan adoptarme alguno de ustedes por fiiis (carita tierna de neko)**  
**bye sigue asi analia-san**

-Waaa! Enserio?.- Analia sonrio emocionada.- Pues, morado, negro, rojo y azul.

-Todos los colores menos el negro!.- Exclamo Mayu con una sonrisa.

-Nos negamos a tal cosa.- Dijeron a la vez los tres castaños sangre pura, mayores.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de la perdida **Arygatonya**.- Mayu sonrió

**Hi! Me extrañaron? No? Jaja. Cómo estan? Espero que su año nuevo no haya sido tan... "salvaje" como su Navidad u.u'**  
**Bueno... mi*rda, no soy buena en esto... ejem... gracias por... tratar de animarme... *avergonzada* Como sea! Gracias a todos, en especial a Mayu, Analia, Shiki y Yuuki! w**  
**Supongo que ya estoy un poco mejor...**  
**Bueno, ya que todos estan presentando a sus chicos... digan "hola"!**  
**Usui: Hola**  
**Shuu: Me da pereza saludar...**  
**Kou: Hola todos!**  
**Yuma: Hola...**  
**Killua: Por qué tengo que saludar? -.-'**  
**Por mí! ;D**  
**Killua: ... hola, contenta?**

-Shuu? Usui? Kou?Yuma? SHUU?!.- Analia salio corriendo de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Ary-chan si ella lega contigo, amarrala.- Dijo Mayu amenazante para luego volver a su estado normas y alegre.

**Mucho! Okey, las peguntas...**  
**Para Shiki: Muchas gracias por tu intento de animarme y, debo admitirlo, que te preocuparas un poqueeto por mí me hizo muy muy happy! Ejem... Cómo es tu relación con Rido-sama? .'**  
**Reto: Abraza a tu padre**

-Odio ver a mas bien leer a las chicas tristes, mi relación con Rido-sama es normal.- Dijo senri mirando al hombre de la mesa.

-Ve a abrazar a tu padre!.- Dijo Rido con una sonrisa, Senri se levanto con un suspiro, se levanto y camno hacia la mesa, al llegar fue fuertemente abrazado por el sangre pura.- Tan lindo~

**Para Ichiru: Vale... no diré que estoy triste porque tu y Mayu terminaron... porque sentía un par de celos por aquí y por allá, pero bueno. Cómo es eso de que fue idea de Analia? Quieres un abrazo? Y un beso en la frente tal vez? XD**  
**Reto: Amm... haz algo muy muy tierno, como jugar conbum cascabel como mi gato! :3 Amodoro a mi gateto**  
**PD: lo de sonámbulos es de hermanos? No se si te acuerdes pero vienes a mi casa medio dormido y me abrazas :3 Recuerda que dijiste que me abrazarias mucho 3**

-Idea de Oka-sama?.- Pregunto Mayu confundida.

-El abrazo estaría bien, pero que tal si el beso en vez de la frente es en la boca.- Propuso galante Ichiru, Mayu alzo la ceja y suspiro.- No recuerdo eso... Enserio lo hice? Lo siento... Enserio dije eso?

**Para Zero: Mmm... celoso? e.e No sabía que Zero-chan era tan celoso**  
**Reto: Besa en la frente a Kaname! Recuperalo! :D**

-No soy celoso e.é.- Dijo Zero, tomo la cabeza de Kaname y lo beso en lo labios viendo a Ren victorioso, el pelinegro lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados "La guerra" pensaron ambos. Zero dejo a Kaname y se lamio lo labios sonriendo a Ren

**Para Kaname: Qué fue eso de estar tan shockeado por el beso de Ren?! Tu eres de Zero! D: Si sigues así Zero te va a dejar!**  
**Reto: Abraza a Zero y disculpate! D:**

-Eh... Lo siento, fue la sorpresa...- Kaname abrazo a Zero.- Lo siento.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Zero.

**Para Yuuki: Oow... gracias por preocuparte. Pero no, no desistiré. Quién te gusta? w**  
**Reto: Salta en bongi(?)**

-Je todavía con eso? No saltare del bongi, da miedo o~o.- Respondió Yuuki.

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora!**  
**Shuu: Hola...**  
**Ahora estas saludando...? n.n'**  
**Shuu: por que no?**  
**Ah Siempre a tu modo**  
**Saluditos a todos! Los quiero! Mayu, Analia... felicidades! Desde el año pasado que escriben este hermoso y sensual(?) Fic!**  
**PD: Feliz Año Nuevo Atrasado!**  
**PD2: Tengo un gatito! Soy la persona mas feliz del mundo mundial!(?)**

-Je feliz año atrasado a ti también, bueno a todas!.- Dijo Mayu feliz.-También te queremos.

-Gatito -w- Luego tenemos otra pregunta de ella... Que parece desesperada por eso.

**Hi! Sí, yo de nuevo... es que me surgió una pregunta recientemente...**  
**Para Mayu y Analia *si es que esta(?)*: Que harían si las invitan a una cita a la cual por extraños motivos aceptaron ir, pero no quieren? Por favor, respondanme antes del viernes a las cuatro! D:**  
**Reto: Am... hagan que Senri me lo primero que se me ocurrió .-. Pero igual háganlo(?)**  
**Saluditos con mucho amorsh para todos! Si, también para Maria-san. Siempre me ha caído muy bien! :D**

-Bueno si te invitan y aceptaste ir, no hay mas remedio que asistir, por que parte quedarías mal y luego te sentías culpable por decir que si y no ir en ultimo momento.- Dijo Mayu asimilando la situación.- Si vas ve el lado bueno, podrías divertirte!

-Pero también existe la escusa "Lo siento, me surgió algo de ultimo momento ¿Podemos salir otro día?", esa siempre te libra.- Ren sonrió amplia mente.

-Bueno también depende de quien la haya invitado, por ejemplo si la invito alguien que ella no conoce bien, podría usar esa escusa, pero si es alguien que ella conoce podría ir y divertirse.- Dijo Kaname.

-Pero ella dice que no quiere ir.- Le recordó Yuuki.

-En ese caso podría usar la escusa.- Dijo Ren.

-Bueno si aceptaste y no quieres ir, solo piensa en que pasaría si tu hubieras invitado al alguien y por "extraños motivos" esa persona acepto y al ultimo te dice que siempre no ¿Como te sentirías?.- Mayu se había puesto seria.- En mi opinión, ve y diviértete. No vivimos para siempre y...

-Nosotros si.- Interrumpió Rido.

-Me refiero a los humanos estupido!.- Le grito Mayu.- Tal vez experimentes cosas nuevas o aprendas algo valioso de esa persona.

-Usa la escusa.- Dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

-Lo olvide!

-Oka-san pensé que te había ido.- Dijo Mayu con la ceja alzada a Analia.

-Regrese por que olvide dejarles el Oneshot aquí esta~

**Les traigo el tercer y ultimo One-shot un ZeroxOc *w* es para Akari-san espero les guste y si quieren que haga mas One-shot me dicen y si tengo tiempo los hago... Siempre he dicho que soy mas una chica de One-shot... Bueno no las entretengo mas, disfruten la lectura. Mayu y Ren actúan!**

**Segun yo la historia toma rumbo después de la pelea con Rido-sama e.e**

**Rido: Insensibles me mataron u.ú**

**Analia: Si claro e¬e**

* * *

**El lenguaje de la flores.**

**¿Hermosos? **Claro que lo eran, todos los de la clase nocturna eran personas muy hermosas parecía como si hubieran sido tallados por los dioses, pero ella no estaba ahí por ellos, no, ella estaba ahí por el bello chico de ojos amatistas y cabellos plateados.

-Kyaaaaa! Kaname-sama!.- Gritaban algunas chicas.

-Idol-sempai!.- Gritaba otras tratando de tener la atención de esas bellas personas, una chica de cabellos castaño y cortos las trataba de alejar mientras que del lado del peli-plateado todas estaban aterradas por el aura de este.

Usualmente esa era le escena que vería, claro si los de la clase nocturna estuvieran aun. Todo había sido bastante, la chica se había de la academia por motivos familiares pero cuando regreso no encontró a la clase nocturna ni a Yuuki, pregunto por ellos pero sus compañeras simplemente dijeron "Aquí no hay clase nocturna Akari-san". Sus ojos siempre se posaban sobre la figura del joven de ojos amatistas, parecía mas serio de lo que acostumbraba ser y parecía estar sufriendo.

-Neee Akari-chan! Me esta prestando atención?.- Pregunto con un puchero su amiga Mayu, Akari aparto la vista de Zero para dirigirla a la pelinegra.- Eh? Estabas viendo otra vez a Kiryuu-chan?

-N-no!.- Negó rápidamente Akari. Akari Yoshida*, una chica de estatura pequeña, cabellos negro, ondulado y largo, ojos marrones y piel pálida, todos dirían que era una chica dulce e inocente, casi siempre sonreía y le veía el lado bueno a todo. Mayu su compañera, una chica unos centímetros mas alta que ella, cabello lacio y negro, le llegaba hasta las caderas, ojos color vino, piel cremosa, ella era bastante alegre y bastante despistada la chica, claro que cuando se trataba de Akari, Mayu no era para nada despistada, a veces podía ser una idiota pero era buena compañía.- Nos vamos?

-Eh... Claro.- Dijo Mayu mientras tomaba del brazo a Akari y se iban camino a la siguiente clase, a su lado paso Zero con cara de pocos amigos, Akari escucho algo caer y miro el piso, una pequeña cajita había caído por donde había pasado Zero, paro y Mayu con ella. Se agacho y recogió la cajita.

-Que es eso?.- Pregunto Mayu con la ceja alzada.

-Se le cayo a Kiryuu-kun.- Contesto Akari, se levanto y camino en dirección a donde se había ido Kiryuu, pero luego se detuvo.- M-mejor vamos a clases.

-Aun no te sientes lista para hablarle?.- Pregunto Mayu con un sonrisa de lado, Akari suspiro.

-No es que no me sienta lista... Solo...No todavía no me siento lista.- Admitió, Mayu sonrío enormemente.

-La siguiente clase la tenemos con el, vamos!.- La tomo del brazo y corrieron en dirección al salón de su siguiente clase, al entrar vieron a Zero sentado en un lugar lejano de los demás.- Ven sentémonos.

La clase de arte, era algo aburrida para algunos pero interesante para otros, por ejemplo a Akari le parecía interesante, pronto se armo un alboroto, el profesor había dicho las palabras que un alumno siempre quiere oír.

-Formen equipos de cuatro, por favor.- Algunos estaban emocionados y ya había formado sus equipo,con el simple fin de platicar entre ellos **(Analia: A quien no le ha pasado xD). **Mayu y Akari había formado equipo con otro chico, Ren el cual era primo de Mayu, solo les faltaba un integrante y al parecer Kiryuu era el único sin equipo.

-Ve a hablarle tu Akari.- Le susurro Mayu a la de ojos marrones.

-Y si no quiere?.- Pregunto dudosa, Ren suspiro.

-Entonces ve tu Mayu.- Propuso Ren, Mayu suspiro y se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió lentamente a Kiryuu el cual estaba dormido, miro hacia atrás de ella, Akari y Ren levantaron sus pulgares con una sonrisa "Putos" pensó, cuando llego al lado de Zero toco levemente el hombro, Zero no despertó, lo movio un poco con ambas manos, nada.

-Kiryuu-chan!.- Grito a todo pulmón, el de cabellos plateado se sobresalto y se tapo los oídos, todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a Mayu susurrando entre ellos "Lo llamo Kiryuu-chan" "Ella sera asesinada". Sintió un escalofrió correr por su columna, volteo a ver a Zero y este la miraba mal.- Je je ... Veras ... El profesor dijo... Y ... Je...

-Deja de balbucear y habla bien Black-san.- Zero bufo molesto, Mayu se estremeció y trago saliva.

-Nosotros queremos que formes equipo con nosotros, Kiryuu-kun.- Akari salio en ayuda de su amiga, Zero las miro con la ceja alzada.- ¿Por favor?

-Me da igual lo que hagan.- Contesto el cazador para volver a dormir, Ren se acerco con una gran sonrisa y cargo al prefecto.-Oee! ¿Que crees que haces estupido?

-Llevarte a donde estamos nosotros ¿no dijiste que te da igual lo que hiciéramos?.- Zero se bajo y le dio una patada al chico en cual cayo al piso sobándose la mejilla.- Zero-kun es tan malo.

-Quien te dio permiso para que me llamaras por mi nombre?.- Pregunto molesto el cazador, Ren se encogió de hombros.

-Etto... Kiryuu-kun te quería entregar algo.- Dijo Akari buscando en los bolsillos de su uniforme la cajita cuando la encontró se la extendió a Zero, este se la arrebato rápidamente y la guardo en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

-Viste lo que tenia dentro?.- Pregunto serio, Akari negó.- Bien, hagamos lo que dijo el viejo.

Los cuatro se sentaron y escucharon atentamente al profesor, los alumnos estaban sorprendidos por el espectáculo dado y mas por que Zero había hablado, ya hacia tiempo que no escuchaban su voz.

-Lo que harán es que dibujaran a sus compañeros de equipo.- Todos soltaron un bufido, eso seria difícil.- Pero... Lo dibujaran como un animal... El que mas se les haga parecido al compañero, en total cada uno de ustedes tendrán tres dibujos. Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos y que tengan un excelente fin de semana.

El profesor salio del aula y todos estaban emocionados por el trabajo **(Analia: Menos Zero el no se emociona con nada cx) **Mayu gritaba que quería ser un cisne y Ren que quería ser un pez, Akari forzaba su sonrisa por el par de amigos tontos que tenia.

-Nee, Akari-chan! donde nos vamos a juntar para hacer el trabajo?.- Pregunto Mayu, Akari se encogió de hombros.

-En la biblioteca tal vez.- Respondió esta.

-Ah! Pero mañana es sábado, seria aburrido estar en la biblioteca.- Se quejo Ren.

-Pues vayan a mi casa! Ahí los recibiremos yo y mi hijo con los brazos abiertos!.- Grito Cross apareciendo de la nada y acercándose a Zero para abrazarlo, pero este lo esquivo y lo golpeo en la cabeza, para ese momento ya solo quedaban ellos en el aula.

-Director!?.- Gritaron Akari, Mayu y Ren acercándose al Director el cual estaba en el piso.

-No soy tu hijo.- Dijo mientras tomaba sus libros y salia del aula.

-Eh!? Kiryuu-kun no me quiere como su padre!.- Lloriqueo el rubio Director. Los tres jóvenes se alejaron lentamente a la puerta para después correr por el pasillo, pero Akari fue detenido por Cross, que la tomo del brazo.

-Eh... Necesita algo, Director?.- Pregunto nerviosa, Cross sonrió y luego acomodo sus lentes.

-Es enserio lo de venir a mi casa para hacer su trabajo.- Dijo, Akari sonrió levemente y se inclino.

-Gracias, estaremos ahí mañana.- Cross empezó a dar saltitos y Akari aprovecho para huir por segunda vez.

-Los espero mañana a las 10 a.m .- Grito el director. Akari camino hacia los dormitorios tranquilamente, cuando llego a la habitación que compartía con Mayu, noto que esta estaba profundamente dormida. Se cambio el uniforme por una pijama y se metió a la cama.

**¿Por que él?**

Por que es diferente.

**¿Diferente en que?**

No lo se.

**¿Entonces como sabes que es diferente?**

La puerta siendo golpeada distrajo al joven cazador que se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala de la casa del Director.

-Zero-kun! ¿Puedes abrir? Estoy ocupado!.- Grito Cross desde la cocina, Zero bufo molesto y se levanto de la comodidad del sillón para abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con las tres personas las cuales seria sus compañeros de equipo.

-Hola!.- Saludaron los tres con una sonrisa, Ren entro como si nada.

-Voy a entrar!.- Exclamo mientras se perdía por el largo pasillo, Zero lo miro con la ceja alzada y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a las chicas.

-Voy a entrar!.- Exclamo Mayu mientras al igual que el primero se perdía en el pasillo.

-Con permiso.- Murmuro Akari con una sonrisa.

-Adelante.- Musito el chico, Akari camino por el pasillo.- La sala esta a tu derecha.

-Si.- Akai miro unos momento a Zero y luego entro a la sala, ahí se encontraba los jóvenes platicando de lo mas feliz con el Director.- Oh! Trajimos pastel, por favor acéptelo.

-Genial! Preparare té y charlaremos.- Cross se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ya no vengas, estaremos ocupados.- Le grito Zero molesto.-Haremos un trabajo, no una fiesta de té!.

-Waaaa! Que malo!.- Grito el Director.

-Bien, empecemos y acabemos esto rápido.- Dijo Zero, todos se sentaron y sacaron sus cuadernos de dibujo.- Han pensado en algo?

-No~ .- Ren sonrió, Zero lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo pienso que Ren seria como un conejo.- Dijo Akari con una leve sonrisa.

-Un conejo? Neee ¿Por que? ¿Por que?.- Pregunto emocionado Ren.- Por que son lindos y suaves? *w*

-Por que están en celo todo el año.- Akari seguía sonriendo amablemente, Mayu se carcajeaba y Zero se cubrió la boca escondiendo su sonrisa su sonrisa. Akari lo vio curiosa y sonrió levemente.

-Entonces Ikawa*-san sera un conejo.- Dijo Zero, Mayu asintió al igual que Akari y Ren estaba deprimido. Pasaron 15 minutos y Zero ya había terminado de dibujar al igual que Akari.

-Puedo ver tu dibujo, Kiryuu-kun?.- Pregunto ella, Zero la miro con la ceja alzada y después le dio el cuaderno, Akari quedo sorprendida al ver el dibujo, parecía tan... Realista.- Es... Muy bonito...

-Gracias, creo.- Se limito a decir Zero.

-He terminado!.- Exclamo feliz Mayu, Akari le sonrió.

-Puedo verlo?.- Pregunto y Mayu le entrego el cuaderno.- Po-por que el conejo tiene zapatos de payaso?

-Eh?! Son sus patas! ¬¬.- Dijo Mayu algo molesta.

-Que es lo que cuelga de su boca?.- Pregunto Zero viendo también el dibujo.

-Son sus dientes! Q.Q.- Grito sonrojada y con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.- Akari-chan y Kiryuu-chan son tan malos.

-Insensibles.- Murmuro Ren mientras abrazaba a su prima y le daba palmaditas en la cabeza. Akari rió y Zero se le quedo mirando un rato para después tomar su cuaderno. Hacia mucho que no escuchaba una risa tan... Encantadora.

-Quien sera el siguiente?.- Pregunto el de ojos amatistas.

-Que tal si dibujamos a Zero-chan como una araña .- Propuso Ren con una sonrisa.

-Por que?.- Pregunto Akari con la ceja alzada.

-Por que es muy escurridizo... Las arañas las vez un momento, te descuidas un segundo y ya no están... Así es Zero-chan .- Contesto Ren mirando su cuaderno "Cuanta razón... Y la arañas también hay algunas venenosas ¿no?" pensó Zero mientras miraba sus manos.

-Un lobo.- Murmuro Akari, Ren y Mayu la miraron.- Los lobos son animales solitarios, pero también pueden convivir en manada.

Zero dirigió su vista a la chica algo sorprendido, ella le sonrió, era una sonrisa cálida... ¿Hace cuanto que no veía una sonrisa así?.

-Entonces, Kiryuu-chan sera un lobo! Yeey!.- Exclamo Mayu con una sonrisa. Empezaron a dibujar.

-Ah! Termine.- Dijo akari aliviada, era realmente difícil dibujar un lobo.

-Puedo?.- Pregunto Zero, Akari le paso el cuaderno. Zero abrió ligeramente lo ojos sorprendido, el lobo que había dibujado la chica era increíble, era un lobo cualquiera pero... En sus orejas había pircings (**Analia: Se escribe así ¿no?)** en su cuello había una mancha parecida a su tatuaje pero deformada por la dirección del pelaje del lobo.

-Te gusta?.- Pregunto Akari con una sonrisa.

-Eres buena dibujando.- Zero le entrego el cuaderno.

-Je je~ Zero-kun ha hecho un cumplido~ .- El Director estaba escondido detrás de uno de los sillones solo asomando la mitad de su cabeza. Zero le lanzo lo primero que encontró, una lampara. esta le cayo en la cabeza al rubio.

-Lárgate!.- Grito molesto, el director se fue lloriqueando y con un chichón en la cabeza.

-No crees que deberías ser mas amable con tu padre, Kiryuu-kun? .- Pregunto Akari, Zero la miro un momento.

-No es mi padre ù.ú- Le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh... .- Nadie comento nada mas.

-Mayu que seria?.- Pregunto Ren mientras analizaba a su prima de pie a cabeza.

-Un ratón.- Contesto automáticamente Zero, Mayu lo vio confundida.

-Eh? Por que?.- Pregunto la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu voz.- Mayu lo miro aun mas confundida.

-... .- Mayu lo miro sin decir nada y luego miro el piso

-... .- Zero también la miraba

-... Oye! Que estas tratando de decir?!.- Grito molesta mientras lo apuntaba.

-Que tu voz es chillona!.- Exclamo entre carcajadas Ren, Akari se cubrió la boca tratando de reprimir la risa y Zero sonrió de lado.

-Que crueles!.- Lloriqueo Mayu y así pasaron a hacer el siguiente dibujo, el cual seria un ratón. Al terminar todos se le quedaron viendo a Akari tratando de descifrar que animal le quedaría bien.

-Un gato?.- Pregunto Ren mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Por que?.- Pregunto Akari confundida.

-Te has visto en gimnasia? Eren muy flexible.- Le dijo Ren con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida. Un golpe en su cabeza y el gato fue descalificado.

-Un fénix!** .- Exclamo Mayu con una sonrisa.

-Por que?.- Pregunto Zero con la ceja alzada.

-Por que renace de las cenizas de la clase de Ingles!.- Akari rodó lo ojos. Un fénix, descalificado. Ahora solo quedaba Zero de dar su respuesta, Akari se sentía algo nerviosa por la penetrante mirada de el peli-plateado.

-Un ave.- Susurro Zero aun mirándola. Mayu y Ren fruncieron el ceño.

-Por que?.- Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Las aves vuelan libres por el cielo y cuando veo a Yoshida-san caminar... Es como si fuera totalmente libre y parece disfrutar estar trepada en los arboles y sentir el viento contra su rostro.- Dijo con simpleza Zero, Akari estaba sonrojada, Mayu y Ren sorprendidos "Mierda había olvidado que el me obligo a bajarme del árbol aquella vez" pensó Akari recordando un momento en el que el joven prefecto la había casi obligado a bajar d un árbol en el cual estaba cómodamente sentada, viendo el cielo.

-Me gusta la idea... Entonces Akari-chan sera un ave!.- Exclamo feliz Mayu, se pusieron a dibujar, al terminar todos mostraron su dibujo a Akari.

-Eso es un ave?.- Pregunto Akari a Mayu. La pelinegra asintió.- Je... Esta vez si te salio... Aunque las alas están...

-Si ya se, deformes.- Dijo Mayu mientras cerraba el cuaderno y suspiraba aliviada. Ren también se lo mostró, Ren era igualmente de bueno dibujando que Zero, aunque fuera un idiota pervertido.

-Esta lindo.- Susurro Akari con una sonrisa. Zero le paso el cuaderno y Akari lo tomo, lo que vio la dejo sorprendía, el ave estaba en pleno vuelo, tenia entonaciones negras pero eran pocas en la pata izquierda de el ave se podía ver una cadena con un dije de una flor. Esa era obviamente la delicada cadena que su padre tiempo atrás le había regalado y que desde que se la regalo no se la había quitado de la muñeca izquierda. La flor era un crisantemo rojo que según su pare significaba...

-Te quiero, eso es lo que significa esa flor ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto Zero, Akari asintió sorprendida.

-Mi padre me la regalo antes de... Morir.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su brazo y veía la delicada cadena moverse con sus movimientos.

-Ah... .- Zero volvió su vista a su cuaderno y empezó a trazar algo. Mayu y Ren se levantaron de golpe.

-Nosotros nos vamos! Tenemos algo que hacer!.- Grito Mayu mientras miraba la hora en su celular, luego salio corriendo con Ren atrás.- Te veo luego Kiryuu-chan! No me esperes despierta Akari-chan!

Luego desapareció del campo de vista de de los jóvenes "Traidora" pensó Akari.

-Quieres probar el pastel que trajeron?.- Pregunto Zero mientras se levantaba.

-Ah... Si no es molestia que este aquí por un rato mas.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras maldecía internamente a Ren y Mayu.

-Para nada.- Zero se encamino a la cocina, mientras por su parte Akari tomo rápidamente el cuaderno de Zero y empezó a trazar un dibujo, en cuanto termino lo dejo en su lugar. Zero llego con dos tazas de té, dos platos, un par de tenedores y un cuchillo.

-Te ayudo.- Akari se levanto y le ayudo con las tazas y los platos, los puso en la mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala, Zero abrió la caja donde estaba el pastel y lo saco con cuidado, lo corto y puso una porción en el plato que se encontraba frente a Akari.

-Como fue que llegaste a esta Academia?.- Pregunto Zero mientras tomaba de su té.

-Mi padre fue quien me matriculo aquí.- Respondió rápidamente ella.- Y tu?

-Cross me adopto y he me aquí.- Dijo con voz apagada.

-Por que te adopto? Y tu padres?.- Pregunto curiosa Akari.

-Murieron.- Contesto automáticamente Zero.

-Oh... Lo siento.- Dijo ella con la cabeza agachada.

-No te disculpes.- Pasaron un un buen rato hablando de cosas de la Academia y lo que hacia en su tiempo libre.

-Zero-kun esta hablando con alguien de su edad.- Lloriqueo el director mientras se sonaba la nariz, Zero entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que te vayas Yoshida-san .- Zero se levanto, la chica recogió su cuaderno que extrañamente estaba un poco mas lejos de donde lo había dejado, pero no le dio importancia, Zero la encamino hasta la puerta.

-Te acompañaría hasta tu dormitorio pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender.- Dijo mientras miraba enojado al director.

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego Kiryuu-kun!.- Se despidió la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Zero se quedo parada en la puerta hasta que vio como la chica desaparecía de su campo de vista, entro a la casa y miro mal al director.

-Veras... Es que... Je... Kiryuu-kun... Waaa!.- Grito asustado el director al ver la aura oscura que el joven cazador emanaba de su cuerpo.

Después de una persecución por la casa, el rubio quedo tendido en el piso y con varios chichones en su cabeza. Zero tomo sus cosas y se encerró en su habitación de mal humor, gracias a su padre adoptivo, ojeo el cuaderno de dibujo repasando que los dibujos estuvieran bien hechos y si faltaba algo arreglarlo...

-Que... Que es esto?.- Se pregunto mientras veía en su cuaderno un dibujo que el no hizo.

Una Dalia**, se extraño al ver la flor coloreado levemente de un color violeta. El no había dibujado eso, entonces quien...? Se llevo las manos a la cara para luego ir a dejarse caer sobre su cama y enterrar el rostro en la almohada.

**Mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día.**

Mientras que en el dormitorio de la chicas, Akari estaba en su cama acostada boca arriba mientras que cubría su rostro con una almohada, a su lado estaba su cuaderno, estaba viendo el lobo que había dibujado cuando se encontró con otro dibujo que ella no hizo.

Una margarita*** y en la esquina de la hoja estaba las siglas Z.K.

**¿Me amas?**

* * *

Espero que el ultimo One-shot les haya gustado!

*Le invente el apellido, ya que no me Akari-chan no me dejo Apellido... Y por nombre pues tome el que estaba en el comentario e.e

** Las dalias violetas significan "Mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día"

***Las margaritas pueden significar varias cosas, pero en este casos es "¿Me amas?"

Si no me creen investiguen! Yo lo hice, ya que no encontraba un tema para el One-shot... Y salio esto... Espero les haya gustado!

Bueno es todo por hoy ya que estoy enferma y mi bufanda ya tiene mocos xD

Zero: Oka-sama cochina.

Analia: Cállate o te pongo a que me los limpies e.é.

Kaname: Ja! Pobre de ti Zero. *Pone una mano en su hombro*

Kaito: Si pobre de ti.

Zero: Mira quien habla, al que le pusieron en cuerno ¬¬

Analia: O.O Yo no hice tal cosa! *La puerta se abre*

SebastianM: Nos vamos Analia-san, el camino para la casa de Ary-sama es largo y... *Kaito lo mira mal*

Analia: Etto... Corre *Agarra a sebastian de la camisa y se lo lleva*

Kaito: Ya veras!


End file.
